I Thee Wed
by SydneyAlice
Summary: Wedding planner Bella Swan is hired to plan the wedding of the year. What happens when she breaks the cardinal rule of wedding planning and falls for the groom? How can Edward keep a promise without breaking the heart of the woman he truly loves?
1. In Your Eyes

**AN: Shaina (beta) and Kathie (pre-reader) continue to be constant sources of friendship and support. **

**Disclaimers****: The quote from Alice is from Thornton Wilder's **_**Our Town**_**. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**The playlist and chapter songs for this story will be 80's songs. :) Some of the songs may be wonderful, some may be obscure, and some may be completely corny. I hope you love them all! The playlist is on my profile.**

**Songs for this chapter: **

"**Escape (The Pina Colada Song)" by Rupert Holmes (1980)**

"**In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel (1986)**

* * *

**I Thee Wed**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**In Your Eyes**_

**BPOV**

"I hate weddings," Alice groaned as she collapsed in the oversized office chair. I glanced up from my computer screen and regarded her with a smirk.

"Then you're in the wrong business, chick."

Alice sighed dejectedly. "Brides suck the fun out of wedding planning. Why do some brides have to be so difficult? Don't they understand that I know what I'm doing? Don't they understand that when I say _'that shade of yellow will look hideous'_ that they should trust my judgment? The customer isn't _always_ right!"

Quite honestly, all business owners will admit that the customer is _seldom_ right – and that definitely included stressed-out Bridezillas. However, at the end of the day, it was her wedding. You could suggest and encourage, but honestly, the final decisions were up to her. Our job was to turn those decisions – as wrong as they may be – into the wedding of her dreams.

My best friend Alice Whitlock and I had opened our wedding planning business immediately after graduation from UW. With my degree in business and her degree in interior design, we secured a small business loan and opened our office six months after graduation. We gave it a cute name – _I Thee Wed_ – and proceeded to book three weddings during our first week. We'd been in business now for nearly five years, and we were the most sought-after wedding planners in Seattle. While Alice dealt with the finer details of the wedding day – the shit that drove me crazy like dress colors, songs, and china patterns – I handled the scheduling side of things and directed the bride's big day. By that point, the temper tantrums were usually over, and my job was to keep everyone calm and focused and to keep the ceremony and reception running smoothly and on schedule.

Neither of us grew up thinking that we'd become wedding planners, in fact, I had wanted to start my own advertising agency and Alice had planned to work in design. It was after Alice's own disastrous wedding from hell that we'd decided that the brides of Seattle desperately needed our help.

Alice's wedding was a grand affair with three hundred guests and a wedding planner by the name of Afton who was very gay and very fabulous. Unfortunately, his ideas were a bit too grand even for my vivacious friend, and her big day became a three-ring circus where the band didn't show, the bakery lost the cake order, and the wedding pictures mysteriously disappeared from the photographer's camera. All was not lost, however. At the end of the day, Alice had married the man of her dreams in Jasper Whitlock, and they were living happily ever after. But the experience had made Alice determined that no bride should suffer her fate, and that's how my best friend – with the help of two bottles of Chardonnay – had convinced me to become her business partner. We were wildly successful and insanely booked, and we loved every minute of it.

"The Weber-Cullen account is running smoothly," I reminded her as I checked tomorrow's schedule on my iPhone. It was then that I noticed a frantic text from Emmett.

"Ahh, Angela is a dream bride," Alice agreed with a sigh. "She never bitches about a thing. She just writes me a check and says, _'Whatever you want, Alice. Just make it pretty.'_ Why can't all brides be like that?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Angela Weber was rare, indeed. I'd met her during the consultation, and she was kind, soft-spoken, and had given Alice free reign. It was unheard of, really. Most brides arrived with a laundry-list of details and plans, but not Angela. She simply wrote Alice a check and told her to go nuts.

It was the happiest day of Alice's professional life.

"I'm off," I announced as I powered down my laptop and flipped through my Blackberry for any missed messages. "Emmett's stuck at the station and asked me to pick up Henry from guitar practice."

Alice smiled as she flipped through a bridal magazine. "How's guitar coming along?"

"Hmm…it's loud," I smirked as I stood up from my chair and stretched. The problem with being in charge of scheduling was that I spent a lot of time at my desk, and my back was always screaming at me for being so sedentary. "But he loves it, so we all encourage it."

"He's taking classes after school, right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, it's some kind of enrichment program for gifted and talented students."

"He's a good kid," Alice murmured gently.

Pride flowed through me as I recalled how inconsolable my nephew had been after his parents' divorce. Rosalie was a good friend, but Emmett was my brother, so my friendship with Rose had unfortunately suffered when they split. Still, we were civil to each other. After all, she is the mother of my nephew, and honestly, there was no bad guy in their situation. Things just didn't work out, and it was sad for everyone involved.

That was another thing about wedding planning. You planned gorgeous weddings and hoped for the best, but it was always a little bittersweet when a couple had a million dollar wedding only to end up in divorce court within the first year. It could really make a girl skeptical about the entire institution of marriage.

"Is Emmett dating?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "He just started seeing one of the detectives. Victoria something…"

"So even Emmett is dating again," Alice noted as she nonchalantly flipped through the magazine. "It's really a shame that his sister refuses to do the same."

"Alice…" I groaned.

She sighed and tossed the magazine aside. "I'm just saying that it wouldn't kill you to at least meet Jasper's friend. He's an accountant."

"Fun," I rolled my eyes.

"Hot," Alice grinned mischievously. "Would it be such a terrible thing to have a hot accountant at your beck and call? He's good looking _and _could do our taxes for free. Win-win. Am I right?"

"No."

She sighed wistfully. "Bella, you're too young and beautiful to spend your life alone."

"I am neither of those things, and I had my happy ending," I reminded her as I grabbed my bag. Alice was always playing matchmaker, relentless in her pursuit to fix me up with one of Jasper's friends. The latest was an accountant who'd just moved here from Portland.

"So that's it?" Alice asked incredulously as she jumped in front of me when I tried to make my escape. For a little thing, she was really strong. "You had your one shot at love and you refuse to try again?"

"I had my happy ending," I repeated through clenched teeth.

"That's the problem, Bella. It _ended_."

I flinched. "Thanks for the reminder, Ali."

Alice was instantly apologetic. "I'm sorry, that was way out of line. I just love you, and I want to see you happy again."

"I know you do," I whispered. "I love you, too. But truly, Alice. There's no one out there for me."

"I just don't believe that," Alice murmured softly. "People are meant to go through life two by two. _'Tain't natural to be lonesome._"

I knew she was being serious, but I couldn't help but giggle.

"Did you actually say _'taint_?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "That's a beautiful, meaningful quotation from one of America's finest playwrights, and you're bitching about his grammar?"

"This is a ridiculous conversation, and I'm leaving."

"Fine," Alice huffed softly, "but there is another happy ending out there for you. I just know it."

We hugged goodbye and I made my way out into the Seattle autumn air. The rain was falling just steadily enough to require an umbrella, and I quickly grabbed it out of my bag and opened it as I made my way toward my car.

Thankfully, traffic wasn't too terrible as I drove downtown toward Henry's elementary school. Alice was right about one thing - my nephew was a great kid, and tears welled in my eyes as I considered how far he'd come in the last year. The first six months had definitely been the hardest. Henry would barely talk to anyone and his grades suffered miserably. But then he found music, and the difference had been immediate. Now, he was the best student in his class and – according to his guitar teacher – a musical prodigy.

I was immensely proud.

Henry and I had our little routine. He spent every Friday night at my apartment, where we'd order greasy pizza, drink orange soda, and watch movies into the wee hours of the morning. He was ten, so he was getting kind of old to snuggle with his aunt, but he still managed to lay his head on my shoulder when he was sleepy, and it was those times that I treasured most. I would never be a mother, but I could live vicariously through my times with him.

The rain was cold, so I zipped my jacket before leaving the car and making my way into the school. Finding the music room was easy because I just had to follow the trail of music that could be heard echoing in the air. I made my way past the classrooms and down the long hallway until I finally reached the steps that led to the loudest room in the entire school.

I peeked through the glass to see a roomful of kids. They were around Henry's age, all with various instruments in their hands. I nodded at a few of the familiar parents as I made my way inside. Henry was sitting with the rest of the guitar group, who were gazing at Ms. Charlotte as if she hung the moon. She was a sweet middle-aged lady who had retired from teaching music at the high school just a year ago and now spent her afternoons teaching kids how to play guitar. She waved at me as she always did, and I smiled at her before taking my usual seat and flipping through the messages on my phone while I waited.

The good thing about this being a gifted class was that the music was extraordinary. They may be young kids, but they were immensely talented. Emmett had initially worried that the class might be too advanced for Henry, but he'd taken to the guitar so effortlessly that Ms. Charlotte had been stunned that he was a beginner.

I was just getting comfortable and letting the music relax me when a text from Alice soured my mood.

_**The accountant is thirty-two and likes long walks on the beach.**_

The woman was relentless. I rolled my eyes and replied with something sufficiently sarcastic.

**I bet he likes pina coladas and getting caught in the rain, too.**

She didn't respond right away, and I could just imagine her typing those lyrics into Google. I was always stumping her with my knowledge of random song lyrics from the 80's. It only took a few minutes, and I smiled in triumph as I read her reply.

_**How do you even know that stupid song? It was number one the year you were born!**_

**It's not a stupid song, Ali. At least he doesn't use words like taint!**

That shut her up. Unfortunately, I knew it wouldn't last. Alice had the fairytale romance with Jasper, and that security had given her a very rose-colored view of the world. Ali's world was rainbow and daisies and true love and soul mates.

Bella's world looked a little different. Of course, finding your fiancé in bed with his secretary is bound to make any girl a little cynical.

But I wasn't bitter.

That was one year ago. To my credit, I _had_ actually tried dating since then. I'd gone on some wonderful dates with smart guys who had their shit together and were ready to settle down. But getting engaged was the _very_ last thing on my mind, and our first date was always our last.

I saw no reason to get their hopes up. I was thirty years old, devoted to my career, and had absolutely no desire to risk another serious relationship. Sure, there were times that I missed having someone's hand to hold, and I had spent many nights wishing there was a man in my bed to keep me warm, but then I remembered Jake and how he broke me, and that was all the reality check I needed.

Bella Swan would never fall in love again.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Ms. Charlotte suddenly announced as she rose to her feet. She smiled at all of the adults, and a hush fell over the room as she gazed lovingly at the little musicians at her feet.

"I've already told my students, but I wanted to make an announcement to the families, as well," Ms. Charlotte smiled at us. "I received word this morning that my mother's condition has taken a turn for the worse."

A murmur of apologies could be heard throughout the crowd. We knew that Ms. Charlotte's mother had suffered a stroke not too long ago.

"As much as I love working with these children, I feel that I must take this time and be with my mother. Therefore, I am taking a leave of absence from the enrichment program. I hope that it's a short absence, but as we know, life is unpredictable." Her voice was tinged with sadness, but then her smile brightened. "In the meantime, my nephew will be taking over the class. Edward is an excellent music teacher and has volunteered for the enrichment program throughout the year. He has worked with our students in the past, so they are already acquainted with him."

Ms. Charlotte went on to say that tomorrow would be her last day and she would like the parents to drop by at the end of class to meet the new teacher. I made a note on my phone and sent a quick text to Emmett to let him know about the meet and greet tomorrow afternoon.

"So I hope to see all of you tomorrow at six," Ms. Charlotte smiled at us. "And thank you for understanding."

The room suddenly exploded with noise as kids secured instruments into cases and impatient parents made a beeline for the door. Henry made his way over to me, carrying his massive guitar case. Or maybe it just looked massive because he was ten years old.

"Hey, Aunt Bella."

"Hey yourself," I smiled at him as we walked out. "Practice sounded good."

He just shrugged. Henry was usually pretty talkative after practice, so I was instantly suspicious, but I let it go. The car ride home was quiet, too, which was okay because the rain had turned into sleet and I absolutely hated driving on ice. The silence allowed me to concentrate on the stupid drivers around me as we made the quick trip back to my apartment.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah," Henry replied. "Can we go to McDonald's?"

"Sure we can."

Thankfully, McDonald's was just up ahead, so I made a quick trip through the drive-thru. I didn't even have to ask what he wanted from the menu. Since turning ten, Happy Meals just didn't hold the same appeal, and he'd now graduated to double cheeseburger and fries.

I was such a bad aunt. Shouldn't I be encouraging healthy food choices for my nephew, especially when I fed him about twice a week? Guiltily, I looked over the menu options.

"Maybe you should get the Apple Dippers?"

Henry's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Why the heck would I want apples when I can have fries?"

I just couldn't argue with that logic.

Two double cheeseburgers and fries later, we were sitting at my table where I was helping Henry with his homework…and by helping I mean that I sharpened his pencil because I was completely and utterly lost.

"Are you kidding me? You're doing Algebra in the fifth grade?"

Henry nodded and just continued working the math problems as if they were simple first grade addition. It was no time at all before his homework was completed and he was ready to play his video game.

"Your dad should be here soon," I told him as he pulled his PSP out of his pocket, walked over to the couch, and laid down across the cushions. Being around a ten year old had taught me that handheld games required a lot of attention, so I knew our conversation was over. Still, I worried that something was bothering him. He was usually much more talkative than this.

"Henry, is something up?"

He sighed softly over the incessant beeping of his game. "I don't want Ms. Charlotte to go."

"Ah," I whispered as I sat down on the couch. Henry moved his legs to make room for me, and he sat back, leaning his head against my shoulder as he continued playing his game. "She just needs to take care of her mom, you know?"

"I know," Henry said. "Edward is cool, though. He taught me how to make a D chord."

"Sounds like you'll have a good teacher while she's away," I replied, trying to sound enthusiastic. Since the divorce, Emmett and Rose had tried to keep Henry on as much of a routine as possible, so any deviation was tough on the kid.

"Will you come by tomorrow so that you can meet him, too?"

I ruffled his hair with my fingers. "Your dad has the day off, so he'll probably be picking you up."

"Please?" His voice shook slightly, and it broke my heart. Change was tough on all kids, but especially on kids of divorce. If it was really that important to him, then I knew I had to make the effort. I mentally ran through my calendar and decided whatever I had scheduled for tomorrow afternoon would just have to wait.

"Sure," I grinned. "I'll be there."

His smile melted my heart.

OOO

The next afternoon, Alice was having a meltdown.

"Two weeks!" She screeched as I quickly pulled up the calendar for the Weber-Cullen account. "The bride is leaving town for two weeks!"

I quickly scanned the list of things to do. Since Alice had been given free reign, there really wasn't much left to do for a wedding that was still two months away. Most everything else was last-minute details.

"Well, at least nothing on the calendar for the next two weeks is specifically bride-related. There's a fitting in a few days for the men. Invitations need to be mailed and the program is being finalized with the printer. You and the groom should be able to handle most of this."

"Her fiancé has been notably MIA since the guest list was finalized," Alice said with a sigh. "Angela assures me that he just isn't into the details, but it always makes me a little nervous when the groom seems uninterested with the whole process."

"Our job is to plan their wedding," I reminded her. "We can't take responsibility for anything else."

"He _seems _nice," Alice replied. "It's just hard to know exactly what they envision for their wedding day when both of them seem so…blasé about the whole thing."

"It is unusual," I admitted. We had worked with our fair share of Bridezillas through the years, so the ease of the Weber-Cullen wedding was a bit unnerving. "However, I think we should just embrace the fact that Seattle's wedding of the year will be our company's most effortless wedding of all time."

"And the most profitable," Alice smirked with a wicked gleam in her eye. "I'm so glad it's just us and we can split the profits."

I laughed. We'd often considered adding a third partner, but instead, we employed a handful of competent staff and paid them well.

"It will be fine," I assured her as I made a few scheduling notes on my spreadsheet and logged off. We discussed another wedding – a much more low-key affair scheduled for next week – that needed only a few last-minute adjustments since the bride's cousin had rushed off to the Bahamas for her own impromptu wedding, leaving the bride without a bridesmaid. Putting out fires was just another aspect of our job, and we were good at it.

An hour later, I was walking into the music room and feeling pretty good about my life. I might be a single thirty year old woman, but I was happy and fulfilled. I had a beautiful nephew whom I adored and a career that was wildly successful. What more could I possibly want?

Just then, my eyes fell onto Henry's guitar group, and sitting in the middle was a tall, handsome man with bronze, tousled hair and explosive green eyes. He was holding his own guitar and showing the kids how to form a chord on the fret board. My mouth went dry and my heart started to pound as I watched his interaction with the kids. He was soft-spoken and patient, and when the kids strummed their guitars in perfect unison, his face morphed into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on a man. Suddenly, he lifted his head and his eyes found mine, and I gasped softly as the intensity of his stare washed over me.

_Wow._

"He's a doll, isn't he?" Ms. Charlotte whispered from behind me.

"Who?" I blushed, embarrassed that I'd been caught gaping at the sexy man.

Ms. Charlotte laughed knowingly. "My nephew. I heard you say _wow_. Edward has that effect on most women."

"I can certainly see why," I whispered. How long had it been since I'd found any man even remotely attractive? I continued staring as he made his way over to the percussion students. I wasn't the only one. Even the married mothers in the room were having trouble keeping their eyes off him.

My phone vibrated, and I dejectedly looked away from the pretty man to check the message on my screen.

_**Possible meth bust. I'm needed downtown. Might be late.**_

I sighed and tossed my phone into my purse. It wasn't that I minded taking care of Henry. I loved it, actually. But lately, it seemed that the station was keeping Em from his son, and I couldn't help but worry. I knew that Emmett's job was a necessity, but Henry needed his father to do more than tuck him in at night.

My eyes shifted once again, and I found Henry talking excitedly with the new music teacher. It seemed that yesterday's uncertainty about the change in teachers was now a thing of the past, and my heart melted a little when I watched Edward place my nephew's little fingers on the fret board in some twisted fashion. It looked really uncomfortable to be honest, but then Henry strummed the guitar, and the sound that escaped was almost as breathtaking as their smiles.

Ms. Charlotte gathered everyone around and introduced her nephew. He seemed almost bashful as his aunt praised his accomplishments and talents and promised the parents that she was leaving their children in his very capable hands.

I snuck a glance at his very capable hands. He had a pianist's fingers, and for the first time in ages, my imagination went into overdrive.

Alice would be so proud.

Edward's eyes swept across the crowd as if he was searching for someone, and my breath hitched in my throat when his eyes settled on me.

He didn't look away.

I couldn't look away.

Completely flustered, I bit my bottom lip nervously, and I watched his eyes widen a little more.

_Surely my nervous habit isn't that alluring._

Just to be sure, I did it again, and I had the satisfaction of watching his eyes glaze over.

_Interesting._

The spell was broken when the parents began to disperse. The mothers rushed over to the new teacher, shaking his hand and holding onto it a little longer than was entirely appropriate. Too nervous to approach the beautiful man, I wrapped my hand around the doorknob just as Henry made his way over to me.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked, tugging on my hand. "I want you to meet Edward."

I sighed as the strong ten year old pulled me by the hand and toward the crowd. This was so ridiculous. I was acting like a girl with a high-school crush when just moments ago, I was a fulfilled thirty year old woman with a successful career who didn't need a man to make her life complete.

Pretty boys obviously make you stupid.

I stealthily rubbed my sweaty palms on my slacks just as the seas parted and I found myself staring into the scorching eyes of the new music teacher.

Pretty boys were even prettier close up.

And we were staring at each other again.

Henry, totally oblivious to the electricity pulsating between us, grew impatient with the silence and began to make the introductions.

"This is my Aunt Bella."

"Bella," Edward murmured softly, and my body tingled as his velvet voice whispered my name.

"It's nice to meet you." My manners kicked in, and I offered him my hand. It was a stupid decision really, because he took his hand in mine, and I stopped breathing when he lifted it to his lips.

"I promise the pleasure is all mine."

I remembered the ten year old, and I looked down to find my nephew giving us both a strange look, clearly wondering if we'd lost our minds.

Edward cleared his throat, suddenly all business. "Henry is an excellent guitarist. I'm really looking forward to working with him."

"We're really proud of him," I smiled softly.

"You should be," Edward grinned as he patted Henry on the shoulder. It was impossible to miss the happiness on my nephew's face.

We stood awkwardly for a few more minutes before Henry's growling stomach broke the spell, and we all dissolved into laughter.

"I should feed him," I smiled at Edward. "It was really nice to meet you."

"McDonald's?" Henry asked hopefully, and I rolled my eyes.

"I love McDonald's," Edward grinned down at the boy.

"Aunt Bella lets me eat there almost every day," Henry said. "Hey, you could come with us!"

Edward's eyes darted to mine.

"Umm…" I stammered. Not that I was against spending more time with Edward. I just wasn't sure that a trip to the Golden Arches was his idea of a good time.

Luckily, I was wrong.

"I'd love to," Edward said, his eyes flickering to me once again. "If it's okay with your aunt."

Henry looked up at me. "Is it okay with my aunt?"

I laughed softly. Could I refuse him? Either of them?

"Sure, it's okay with your aunt."

Edward's answering smile made my body tremble in a way that it hadn't trembled in…_ever_.

_I need help._

We took separate cars, and I asked Henry to listen to his iPod while I called in reinforcements. When I was sure his ear buds were secure, I hastily dialed Alice.

"I'm in trouble," I breathed into the phone.

At first, she panicked, but I quickly promised her that it was nothing serious…just a small crush on Henry's new music teacher.

Her scream was terrifying.

"Of course that's serious!" Ali bellowed through the phone. "Tell me all about him!"

"I don't really know a lot," I said. "I know he's Ms. Charlotte's nephew and teaches music. I know he has gorgeous green eyes and long fingers and strong hands."

"You know _plenty_! Oh my god, you haven't been excited about a guy in so long, Bella. I _told_ you there was someone out there for you!"

"Don't get excited. It's just a trip to McDonald's with the kid."

"But you think he's cute?"

"I think he's gorgeous."

Another scream.

"I'm hanging up before I go deaf," I muttered.

"Call me after?"

I promised I would, and I hung up just as I pulled into a parking place. Edward was already standing in front of the door, pacing back and forth, looking almost as nervous as I felt.

It was kind of cute.

Henry seemed oblivious to our anxiety and just pulled us both by the hand as he led us through the lobby and toward the counter. We all ordered double cheeseburger and fries, and Edward carried our tray toward the booths.

"Could we eat outside?" Henry asked, tugging me toward the door that led to the outside playground.

"It's kind of cold," I reminded him. It was sunny, but the brightness was deceiving. The temperature was barely above freezing.

"I have a big coat and gloves," Henry said, batting his eyelashes at me. I heard Edward chuckle behind me, and I knew I was outvoted.

"Fine," I sighed resignedly, and Henry skipped toward the playground door.

"That was very nice of you," Edward whispered in my ear, and I shivered as his breath ghosted my skin.

"I can't say no to him." I grumbled as we found a place to sit in the sunshine. Our nerves seemed to dissipate as the three of us ate our food and made small-talk about nothing in particular. However, the topic was always centered around music, and Edward got excited when I mentioned that I loved 80's music.

"I have a friend who plays in an 80's cover band down at the Skylark Café," Edward said between bites of his burger. "They're performing tomorrow night."

"You should take Aunt Bella," my helpful nephew suggested with his mouth full.

"I should, huh?" Edward grinned, and I wanted the pavement to swallow me. Was my nephew actually playing matchmaker?

"Yep," Henry said as he finished the last of his burger. "Can I go play now?"

"Yes," I mumbled, completely mortified that he was leaving me to deal with the embarrassing situation he'd created.

"He's a good kid." Edward smiled as we watched Henry climb through the slide. It wouldn't be long before he was too big to crawl through that tunnel.

"He is," I agreed. If I was lucky, maybe Edward would forget Henry's suggestion, and we could just finish our meal and pretend it had never happened.

"So about tomorrow night…"

_No such luck._

"He's just a kid," I said as I balled up my burger wrapper and tossed it onto the tray. "Please don't take him seriously."

Edward searched my face. "So you don't want to go?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"Are you asking me out of obligation to my nephew, because if so, please don't feel like that's necessary."

Edward smiled, and I felt my stomach flip.

"I don't feel obligated," Edward murmured. "They're a good band, and we both like 80's music. We should go enjoy it…if you'd like."

Our heads were really close together, and I could feel his breath on my face. We had actually started out several spaces apart so I wasn't sure when we'd drifted so close together, but our arms were barely touching, and I could feel the electricity flowing between us.

"I'd like," I whispered softly, and he smiled brightly at me.

"Me too," Edward replied.

OOO

**What's your favorite 80's song? Send me your favorites, and I'll try to use them! :)**

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. You Spin Me Round

**AN: The number of 80's songs requested in reviews was amazing! Excellent choices! I will continue to keep a list of all of them. Sadly, I didn't keep track of who requested what, but I hope you see your favorites at some point. I have started a playlist. It's a small list for now, but I will update it with each chapter. You can find the link to the playlist on my profile or you can use this link: www(dot)playlist(dot)com/playlist/21268302091**

**For those who care, I'm including the year of the US release of these songs.**

**Chapter songs:**

"**You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" by Dead or Alive (1984)**

"**Hold Me Now" by the Thompson Twins (1984)**

"**Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson (1983)**

"**She's Like the Wind" by Patrick Swayze (1986)**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**You Spin Me Round**_

**BPOV**

It only took one knock on Alice's door before it was flung open and I was hauled inside. I could hear Jasper chuckling from his desk in the corner, as his over-exuberant wife bombarded me with questions.

"What's his name? What's he like? Where is he taking you?"

"A glass of wine would be nice," I muttered. The afternoon had been one big rollercoaster, and I was in desperate need of a drink. After leaving McDonald's and dropping off Henry, I remembered that I had promised to join Jazz and Ali for dinner tonight. After this afternoon, all I wanted to do was go home and _think_. Everything had happened so fast, and I just needed time to process it.

"You talk. I'll pour," Jasper offered as he handed me a glass. I smiled in thanks as he filled the glass halfway. He glanced at my anxious face and hesitated just a second before filling it all the way and joining us on the couch.

I took a slow slip before recounting the events of my crazy afternoon, and they listened intently until I mentioned how Henry had played matchmaker, and that we were going out tomorrow night.

Alice's scream was deafening.

"Does she scream like that during sex?" I asked Jasper.

"No, and I admit that I'm a little jealous," Jazz drawled in his sweet Southern dialect as he affectionately ruffled her hair. "It's probably for the best though. The neighbors already think she's nuts."

"Yeah, well, we have uptight neighbors," Ali snapped. "Who cares if I check the mail in my robe?"

"It was transparent, sweetheart."

"Once! That happened _once_!"

"Hello?" I waved my hands in the air. "Bella is having a nervous breakdown here."

"You have _nothing _to worry about," Alice murmured reassuringly. "Now, for the most important question…"

"What I'm going to wear is _not_ the most important question," I warned her, and she frowned. "I'm not sure that it even counts as a date. My nephew practically forced him to ask me."

"That's not true," Alice argued. "You gave him a perfectly good out, and he didn't take it. He's definitely interested, Bella."

I glanced at Jasper who was nodding thoughtfully.

"Really?

"I think so," Jasper nodded. "We'll know more after tomorrow night."

Suddenly, fear gripped me.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've gone out on a date?"

"Six months," Ali replied. "But nothing's changed. He has a dick. You have a vagina…

"Ali!"

Jasper chuckled and refilled my glass. _It was empty already?_

"What?" Alice chimed. "I'm just saying nothing has changed and everything works the same. Trust me."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not _sleeping_ with him, Ali. We're just going to a club to listen to some music."

"What kind of music?"

"Eighties," I sighed dreamily. "He has a friend who plays in a cover band down at the Skylark."

Jasper clasped his hand over her mouth before she could scream again, and I quickly downed the rest of my drink.

"I've never seen you this way," Jasper whispered softly.

"I know, and I've only spent an hour with the man. I'll be a raging alcoholic after tomorrow night."

"He wasn't talking about the alcohol," Alice noted, but she did nod to Jasper who carefully took my glass. I leaned back against the couch and silently begged my head to stop throbbing.

"Bella Swan, you're nervous."

_No shit._

"Yes," I admitted.

"You like him," Alice whispered.

"I don't even _know_ him."

"But you still like him."

I sighed dejectedly because I had absolutely no reason to like this man. I knew very little about him. Hell, I didn't even know his last name. But I couldn't deny that _something _was there. It was intense…and that realization scared me shitless.

I glanced helplessly at my best friend who was watching me with a satisfied grin on her face.

She really was quite irritating at times.

"So what _are _you going to wear?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Leg warmers," I smirked, and I had the satisfaction of watching her face pale with horror.

OOO

Edward and I had agreed to meet at the club, giving me even more incentive to place this evening in the _not-a-date-at-all_ category, but Alice assured me that it was perfectly natural to meet dates at a pre-determined destination. She also wisely pointed out that if the night was a complete bust, at least I'd have my car and I could make a speedy getaway.

The parking lot of the Skylark was already filling up, so I was thankful that Edward had suggested we get there early. I was also hoping to get inside and find a table long before him so that I could down a few glasses of Chardonnay to get my anxiety under control.

As I walked toward the club entrance, I once again wondered what possessed me to think this was a good idea. I hated dating…absolutely, positively despised it. Dating was full of uncertainty and heartache for everyone involved. If Alice was right about all of us having a soul mate, then why couldn't we just avoid this whole dating situation and just find _The One? _If it's all pre-destined anyway, why not make it easy on all of us so that we could all live happily ever after sooner rather than later?

Of course, the cynic in me had the answer. Soul mates were bullshit and very few of us found our happily ever after.

Right?

"Hey."

I gasped and spun around, clutching my hand over my heart.

"Sorry," Edward grinned softly.

He was just too handsome. No one could possibly look this good in a simple black t-shirt and jeans, but he did, and I was pretty sure an entire bottle of Chardonnay wouldn't be enough.

"Hi," I whispered weakly. I was certain he could hear the hammering of my heart.

"You look so pretty," Edward whispered.

I really didn't. I had only been teasing about the leg warmers, but Alice was so afraid that I was serious that she insisted on approving my wardrobe for tonight. I settled for a sweater and jeans, both of which were very casual…just in case this wasn't a date and we were simply two people meeting at a club to listen to music.

"Thanks," I smiled, and I felt heat creep across my face. _Was I actually blushing?_

"Have you ever been here?" Edward asked as he placed his hand on my elbow and steered me toward the front entrance. My entire arm was tingling from the contact.

"No," I replied.

"You'll love it," Edward promised as led me inside the doors. My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the club as the sounds of Dead or Alive flowed from the stage.

_You spin me right round baby, right round_

_Like a record baby…_

How ironically appropriate. I _did_ feel a little dizzy.

Edward grinned down at me before leading me to a table in the corner. The place was pretty packed, so I was surprised that we found a table so easily. He nodded at the bartender and a few of the customers before holding my chair out for me. His sweet politeness only caused the dizziness to intensify.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

I blinked rapidly as I realized that a waitress was looming over us, and I'd obviously missed a question in my daze.

"Something to drink?" Edward prompted.

"White wine?" I asked the waitress, and my eyes narrowed as she offered Edward a sexy grin before walking away.

"What's wrong?"

He wasn't even looking at her. He was looking at _me_, and it was doing crazy things to my heart.

"She didn't ask you what you'd like to drink," I lied smoothly.

"Oh, they know what I like," Edward chuckled. "I'm in here several times a week."

We fell into a comfortable silence as I turned my attention to the menu. A few minutes later, our waitress returned with our drinks and took our orders. Despite my nervous stomach, Edward convinced me to try the chicken tenders and steak fries. The waitress flirted shamelessly in a vain attempt to get his attention, but his eyes remained on me until she finally skulked away.

Yes, I was a little smug.

"So which one is your friend?" I asked him, nodding toward the stage. The music was loud, so he scooted his chair closer to me.

"The lead singer," Edward said. "His name is Marcus."

I nodded because it was all I could manage. His arm was now resting on the back of my chair, and the close proximity of his skin to mine was forcing me to concentrate on my breathing so that I didn't hyperventilate.

When had I become such a girl? This wasn't me at all. Bella Swan didn't get starry-eyed and giddy over a man. _Ever_.

The band flowed into the next song – a favorite of mine by the Thompson Twins – and the tempo shift in the song gave us a chance to talk. I learned that Edward taught music at one of the local high schools and dreamed of composing his own music someday. He was an only child, and his parents lived in his hometown of Chicago.

"How did you end up in Seattle?" I asked just as the waitress arrived with our food. The chicken tenders really did look good. Now that my nerves had settled somewhat, I was actually pretty hungry.

"Charlotte is my mom's sister, and every year, we'd come to Seattle for Christmas." Edward said between bites of his burger. "I always loved it here, so once I graduated high school, I talked my parents into letting me enroll at Cornish."

"And now you teach?"

"Yeah," Edward grinned sheepishly. "Charlotte convinced me to take some education courses, just to have something to fall back on in case composing didn't work out. Music is a wonderful thing, but I learned pretty quickly that musicians and songwriters can struggle for years before they see any sort of success. So, I write when I can, perform at open mic nights, and teach during the day."

"And you're doing the enrichment program now," I reminded him.

"That's really just a favor for Aunt Charlotte while she's taking care of Grandma," Edward replied. "I enjoy it, though. The kids are so talented, especially your nephew."

I smiled proudly at the mention of Henry. "It's good to see him so excited about _something_. He's been so lost and numb since their divorce. He was collateral damage in a situation that was completely out of his control."

Edward's face flickered with emotion as he bowed his head.

"I know the feeling," he whispered.

There was obviously a story there, but I didn't get the chance to pry because Edward began asking me a thousand questions about every inconsequential thing in my life.

"Favorite song?"

"I have about a million," I smirked.

"All 80's?"

"Mostly," I nodded thoughtfully. "But I listen to just about everything. My iPod is the most eclectic collection you'll ever find."

"We'll have to compare playlists sometime," Edward smiled, and I literally felt my toes curl at the mention of a second…time. I still wasn't sure this was a date.

"What about your favorite movie?"

"_Dirty Dancing_," I answered without hesitation.

"I should have known," he grinned.

"When Patrick Swayze died I cried for days," I said softly. "You would have thought that he was a member of my family or something."

Instead of making fun of me, Edward just nodded in understanding. "I felt the same way when Michael Jackson died."

I smiled softly. "I have _Thriller_ on vinyl."

"Me too," Edward grinned. "Favorite song on the album?"

"There were so many…but "Billie Jean" is a definite favorite."

Edward nodded in agreement before finishing his burger.

It was crazy how much we had in common. As time passed, the questions became more personal.

"My life is actually really boring," I warned him.

"I don't believe that," Edward whispered, his eyes gazing intently into mine.

So I told him that my best friend and I owned our own business. I'd learned long ago to keep the true nature of my business a bit vague, because some guys automatically assumed that just because you were a wedding planner meant that you always had marriage on the brain.

"My Dad lives in a little town called Forks," I continued. "He's the sheriff there."

"What about your mother?"

"She lives in Florida," I said as I polished off the last of my fries. "She and my father divorced when I was little."

"And you stayed with your dad?"

I nodded. "My mom is a little…whimsical."

"Whimsical?"

"She's really spontaneous…never stays in one place very long," I said. "She always says that she moves where the wind takes her, and when I was younger, the wind took her to _a lot _of places."

Edward laughed loudly. "She sounds fun."

"She _is_ fun," I admitted with a smile. "But a little girl needs stability, and my mom just couldn't offer it. Don't get me wrong. She's a wonderful, loving mother and I adore her. But I needed a home."

He nodded. "I can understand that."

Our heads were close together as we continued talking about the silliest things. I had never spent so much time just talking to a guy…not even Jake. It was effortless and comfortable and wildly unnerving.

"What's your favorite thing about Seattle?" Edward asked quietly. His mouth was close to my ear, and I shivered as his hot breath grazed my earlobe. His arm was finally brushing against my shoulder, and he pulled me closer.

"The rain," I whispered as I tilted my face toward his.

His green eyes sparkled beneath the blue and purple lights of the club.

"You love the rain?" Edward murmured softly, his eyes flickering to my mouth and back up to my eyes.

"I love the rain," I breathed.

"Me too," he whispered softly. I felt his hand gently brush against the side of my neck before his fingertips traveled across my cheek. Just then, the music changed, and we both laughed when we recognized the opening bars of the song.

"If you hadn't been sitting here all night I would think that you'd totally planned this," I grinned.

Edward smiled softly.

"Bella, will you dance with me?"

I hated to dance – almost as much as I hated to date. But tonight had been perfect, and I really, really wanted to feel his arms around me.

_Such a girl._

"Okay," I whispered.

Edward smiled brightly as he took my hand and led me to the little dance floor. His eyes never left mine as he pulled me close to his body…his hands drifting up my arm and along my shoulders until I was flush against him. My hands encircled his waist as we swayed with the music, and the electricity that always flowed between us was now pulsating with the rhythm of the song.

_Feel her breath on my face_

_Her body close to me_

_Can't look in her eyes_

_She's out of my league_

_Just a fool to believe_

_I have anything she needs_

_She's like the wind._

Edward sighed as he leaned his forehead against mine, his eyes burning with emotion as he gazed at me. Granted, my experience with men was limited to a few high school crushes and my engagement to Jake, but I was positive that no man had ever looked at me the way Edward was looking at me right now.

It was thrilling. It was exciting.

It was terrifying.

Suddenly too overwhelmed with emotion, I closed my eyes.

"Please look at me," Edward whispered, and because I was completely under his spell, I obeyed.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as his arms held me tighter. His hand drifted along my neck, and I whimpered when his mouth ghosted across my cheek.

"What's happening?" I whispered as I pulled back slightly, my voice laced with apprehension. Everything was too intense, and I just didn't know how to deal.

"I don't know," Edward admitted as he tightened his hold on me. "Do you feel it, too?"

The girl in me wanted to ask him to be more specific, but I knew that would be ridiculous. Of course I felt it, too.

"Yes," I whispered, and I heard him sigh as pressed his forehead to mine once again. I expected to see happiness in his piercing eyes, but all I saw was pain and regret. Had I said the wrong thing? Was I supposed to pretend that I couldn't feel the electricity between us?

The song ended, and we clapped appreciatively before walking back over to the table. I had no idea what to do, but Edward made the decision for me by offering to walk me to my car.

We walked in silence to the parking lot, and Edward held my hand the entire way, but he didn't ask for my number and we made no plans to see each other again. He was polite and forced a smile as he wished me a goodnight, and I played along because I honestly had no idea what to say or how to act.

I didn't even bother with the radio, and it was only when I pulled into my apartment and glanced in the rear-view mirror did I realize that I had cried all the way home.

OOO

**EPOV**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" I muttered to myself as the elevator doors closed behind me. I smacked the button roughly and leaned my head against the cool, steel wall, trying desperately to get a grip on my emotions.

I was in a complete daze. I had been in a complete daze since yesterday afternoon.

I knew better than anyone that life was a cruel bitch at times, but never had it been more obvious then yesterday when I had looked across the music room and found myself staring into the eyes of the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She wasn't supermodel gorgeous. It was a more natural beauty…classic and elegant with a pair of warm, brown eyes.

Who knew that brown could be so stunning?

Like an idiot, I'd kissed her hand and followed her to McDonald's. When Henry suggested I take her to the club, I didn't even give it a second thought. We liked music, and two adults could go to a club and listen to music, and it didn't have to mean a thing, right?

_Wrong, Cullen. So fucking wrong._

In a daze, I walked slowly out of the elevator and slipped my key into the door of our apartment. I wasn't surprised to find the living room empty since neither of us spent a lot of time in there. I was always in my office, and she was in hers, and we lived in perfect harmony because of it.

"I thought I heard you come in," Angela smiled at me from the doorway of her bedroom. "I was afraid I wouldn't get to see you before I headed to New York. I'm taking the red-eye to JFK."

"Hey Angie," I smiled softly as I followed her into the room. I noticed she was packing a suitcase. "New York?"

"The photography convention, remember?"

"Oh yeah," I suddenly remembered. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"Two weeks," Angie grinned. "Honestly, Edward, you never listen to me."

"I'm sorry," I whispered sincerely. I was sorry for so much, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about any of it.

Angie quickly zipped the suitcase and sat it next to the door with the others. She turned to me then, and her face flashed with concern.

"What's wrong?"

_Everything._

"Nothing," I whispered.

"You're a terrible liar," Angie sighed softly and pulled me toward the bed, tugging my hand until we were both sitting on the edge. "Edward Cullen, how long have I known you?"

"Twelve years."

"Exactly," she nodded. "I can always tell when something's wrong. Talk to me."

I looked at the woman who had been such an important part of my life for the past twelve years. We'd met as freshmen at Cornish. Angie had been studying photography and we'd met at a hole-in-the-wall coffee shop at the edge of campus. I thought she was cute with her horn-rimmed glasses and Nikon camera, but one conversation assured both of us that we would always just be friends.

"You're my best friend, Angie," I whispered softly.

"You're my best friend, too."

"You know I love you, don't you?"

Angie's face softened as she leaned her head against my shoulder. "Of course I do. You're the best friend I've ever had, and you've gone above and beyond the call of friendship these past few months. What you're doing for me…"

"Shh," I whispered as I pressed a kiss to her forehead. The last thing I wanted to do was make her feel guilty. "It's okay, honestly. What time do you need to leave?"

She straightened and looked down at her watch. "Soon."

"I could give you a ride…"

"Nah," Angie smiled at me. "I'll just call a cab."

"But you have a lot of luggage," I argued. She couldn't carry three suitcases by herself.

"I'll manage," Angie grinned mischievously. "I'll flirt with the cab driver or something."

I chuckled. She was nothing if not resourceful.

"Edward, I know neither of us really likes to discuss the wedding, but there are a couple of things on the schedule that I need you to handle while I'm away."

I had somehow managed to avoid any wedding talk since the first consultation. That short little wedding planner had bounced around like the Energizer Bunny on a sugar high talking about napkins and flowers, and by the time we left I was suffering from the mother of all migraines. Angie promised I'd never have to go back, and I'd thanked her by giving her my platinum credit card.

"What do I need to do?" I asked miserably.

Angie laughed. "I need you and the groomsmen to go for your fittings."

That didn't sound too bad.

"Okay."

"There are a few minor things that she needs…like the final approval of the program. Just make sure everything is spelled correctly because God help us all if they misspell Weber by giving it two _b's_ instead of the one."

"Got it," I smirked. "Anything else?"

"It's all on the calendar on the fridge," Angie said as she began to gather her bags. I leapt to my feet to grab the heaviest, and she smiled in thanks.

"What if she starts asking me about colors or China patterns?" I asked worriedly as we followed each other down the hallway.

"Just do what I always do," Angela grinned as she quickly called for a cab before tossing her phone into her bag. "Tell Alice to pick whatever she wants. It's worked for us so far."

This was true. To my knowledge, neither of us had made one single decision about this wedding. The dynamo wedding planner had done it all.

"I need to get downstairs," Angela said as she kissed me on the cheek. "Don't worry. Alice is fabulous and will take care of everything. Her number is on the fridge."

"Okay," I said.

By the time we got downstairs the cab was already waiting. I snuck the cab driver a fifty dollar bill and asked him to help her with her bags once they arrived at the airport. He saluted me and put the bill in his front shirt pocket.

"Be safe," I whispered as I gave her one last hug.

"I always am."

She was just about to climb into the taxi when I gently grabbed her arm.

"Angie, have you ever met someone?" I asked hurriedly. "Someone who literally took your breath away?"

She stopped and gazed at me intently, and I wondered if I looked as guilty as I felt.

"You know I haven't," Angie smiled sadly. "If I had, it would be his name on the wedding invitations instead of yours."

I nodded numbly as she climbed into the cab. I didn't even have the heart to wave goodbye, which was okay, because she didn't even look back.

It was late, but I decided to take a walk to try to clear my head. It was useless because my head was filled with _her._

Bella was fun and sweet and loved music almost as much as I did. I'm sure she wasn't absolutely perfect – no one was – but it only took spending a few hours with her to know that she was as close to perfection as I'd ever found.

Not that it mattered. Even if I wasn't obligated to Angie, I had ended the night so abruptly that Bella would never want to see me again. I had panicked. Abject, stone-cold fear had pierced through me when she admitted that she felt it, too, because it was at that moment that I knew that hurting her was inevitable. I was sure I had upset her tonight with my rude behavior, but I could justify it. I was saving her – and saving myself – from feeling things that we shouldn't be feeling.

It was better this way. Bella would go on with her life, and I would fulfill my obligation to Angie, and everyone would live happily ever after.

I would never see Bella again.

The thought filled me with gut-wrenching pain, as if someone had stabbed me with a knife, knocking me breathless.

Resigned to the choice I had made, I turned around and made my way back toward the apartment. Thunder rippled in the distance as a soft rain began to fall. With a sigh, I lifted my face to the midnight sky.

_Bella loved the rain, too._

OOO

**Keep those 80s songs coming! I think I've been rec'd over 150 of them so far! Unfortunately some are from the 90s (Bed of Roses – Bon Jovi), but I will use what I can. **

**To Bammers – Prayers are constantly going up for you. Love ya!**

**We've been having fun song convos over on Twitter! Find me Sydney_Alice.**


	3. When I'm With You

**AN: Moving right along! Updates will be returning to my weekly schedule. If you're new to my stories, you'll find that I'm a really consistent updater. :)**

**Thanks to Shaina and Kathie!**

**Chapter songs:**

"**What It Takes" by Aerosmith (1989)**

"**Waiting for a Girl Like You" by Foreigner (1981)**

"**When I'm With You" by Sheriff (1989)**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**When I'm With You**_

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

****

BPOV

"You're leaving something out," Alice said with a frown.

"Nope," I replied as I tapped angrily on my keyboard. I'd maybe had two hours of sleep, and a sleep-deprived Bella is rarely a happy one. I couldn't believe that I had cried over a man that I'd known for twenty-four hours. I couldn't fathom that I had allowed myself to believe for just one minute that maybe – _just maybe_ – he was different.

"You were dancing…" Alice whispered, trying desperately to piece the puzzle together.

"Yep."

"And he asked you if you felt it, too."

I nodded. The text was beginning to swim on the computer screen, and I wasn't sure if it was more tears or just the sleep deprivation kicking in.

"You said yes, and then he shut down?"

"Instantly," I grumbled as I saved my spreadsheet and logged off. Concentrating was impossible.

"Something spooked him," Alice concluded.

I shrugged in an attempt to appear more nonchalant than I actually felt.

"It doesn't matter," I said with determination. "This is a big city, and I will never see him again."

"I don't know," Alice whispered. "It sounds like the connection was so intense…"

"Too intense," I agreed. "It was so intense that it wasn't real."

My best friend smiled at me softly. "You can't fool me, you know. I think it was very, very real. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so upset."

"I'm not upset!" I yelled as I slammed my laptop shut. Why couldn't she just let it go?

Ali arched an eyebrow. "Obviously not. I don't know what I was thinking."

I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I'm just exhausted and confused."

Alice nodded as she pulled me by the hand and led me over to the couch. We slipped off our heels and curled our legs beneath us, and I grabbed one of the pillows and held it tightly to my chest. Lucy, one of our assistants, knocked on the door, carrying two cups of Chamomile.

"You sound stressed," Lucy smiled softly at me, and I thanked her before taking a sip. "I have cleared your schedule for the afternoon."

"I don't need my schedule cleared!" I snapped harshly, and her eyes darted to Alice's before she slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Yell at _me,_" Alice said softly. "It was my idea. You need to take the afternoon off. Go home, take a nap, and get a grip on your emotions."

"I can't take the afternoon off. We have that outdoor wedding this weekend and the bakery is being a bitch."

"I'll deal with the bakery," Alice offered.

"You already have two other accounts," I reminded her.

"Yeah, but the Weber-Cullen account is a breeze and the Park-Carey wedding is six months away. I can make time to deal with a cake."

I knew she was right. I was absolutely useless, so I gave her a hug and apologized to Lucy before making my way out into the rain and driving home.

Have I mentioned how much I hate rain?

Never in my life had I been so affected by a man. I had known him less than two days and suddenly everything reminded me of him. The rain…my favorite 80's radio station... all of the things that had convinced me how much we had in common were now miserable reminders of what might have been and proof of how stupid I had been to let myself believe it was even possible.

Once I arrived at my apartment, I changed into my most comfortable, ugly sweats and buried myself on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me. Ironically enough, I was too tired to sleep, so I grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. My eyes narrowed when I saw that VH1 was showing an "I Love the 80's" marathon and _Dirty Dancing_ was playing on TBS.

The universe was a cruel, heartless bitch.

I settled on CNN, hoping there would be nothing in the world of news that would remind me of him.

I must have dozed off at some point because the vibration of my phone on the end table startled me out of a dreamless sleep.

"Hello?" I whispered groggily.

"Are you sick?"

I sighed as I buried my face beneath the blanket.

"No, Emmett, I'm not sick."

"Are you sure? You sound sick."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a nosy bastard?"

Silence.

"What's wrong with you?" Em asked softly. I had never been able to hide anything from Emmett, despite the fact that he'd chosen to join our mother on her wild adventures when we were kids. Because of that, Emmett was really carefree and spontaneous and always the life of the party. Meeting Rose and having Henry had settled him down quite a bit, but the divorce had brought the party animal back to the surface. He was a good cop, though, and a good father to his son.

"I just didn't sleep well, so I took the afternoon off."

He sighed softly. "Then I really feel like shit for asking this, but I need a favor, Bells."

_Oh no._

_No. No. No._

"Sanchez has had a death in the family," Emmett explained. I assumed Sanchez was a fellow policeman. "He asked if I'd take his shift, which means I'm working a double."

"Which means you need me to pick up Henry from music class," I whispered miserably. This day couldn't possibly get any worse. Stupidly, I had thought that I could avoid ever running into Edward again. I had totally forgotten about Henry's class.

"I can always call Rose," Emmett murmured. "I just don't want her to think that I'm neglecting my son, you know?"

"I know," I nodded, although I had to admit that Henry was with me more than with his father these days. "Sure, I'll pick him up and bring him home with me. He can spend the night."

Em sighed with relief. "I owe you so much."

"You have no idea," I muttered.

OOO

**EPOV**

The school day was complete shit. I couldn't focus on anything, so I gave my students a practice day so that I could wallow in my misery. One great thing about kids is that they could smell bullshit a mile away, and it didn't bother them at all to call you out. They weren't really meaning to be disrespectful; they were just being honest.

"Mr. C, you look like crap," Embry remarked as he placed his tuba back in its case. Embry obviously wasn't in the mood to practice…_not that I cared_.

"Thanks," I muttered.

Maria, one of our flutists, tilted her head and studied my face. I was sure that I looked like absolute shit. I hadn't slept and couldn't be bothered to shave. They were lucky I was dressed.

"Girl trouble?" She asked.

"Girls will break your heart," Jared – an all-knowing senior – remarked lightly as he tapped his drumsticks across his knees. "They will chew you up and spit you out and never look back."

I sighed irritably. This had to be the eighth circle of Hell.

"Please just go practice," I begged as I waved them off. "Or…text your friends or something. Just don't let me see your phones."

It was official. I was a horrible teacher. But the fact that I was willing to ignore the school wide cell phone ban was enough incentive for them to leave me alone for the rest of the period.

I had never been so happy to hear the three o'clock bell.

_Just three more hours_.

Three more hours and I could go home, collapse in my bed, and pray to God that He would grant me just a few hours of peaceful sleep…a sleep that wouldn't include her beautiful face, or the fragrance of her hair, or the sound of her laughter.

I was losing my mind.

My only saving grace was that Seattle was a city of over half a million people, so the chances of ever seeing her again were slim. This knowledge was the only thing that was allowing me to hold onto the small shred of sanity I had left.

Then I walked into the music room, and Henry's bright blue eyes gazed at me as he fumbled with the strings of his guitar, and that last little bit of sanity vanished.

These students were so gifted that they rarely needed my assistance, but I noticed that Henry was having trouble with a chord progression, so I made my way over to his group. It only took a couple of attempts before his little fingers were flowing seamlessly from one chord to the next.

"You're very talented," I whispered to him.

"You're a good teacher," Henry said. He studied my face for a minute before whispering, "You really look like shit today."

Kids. Innately honest.

I glanced over my shoulder to see if any of the younger kids were listening.

"I feel like shit," I admitted quietly.

"So how was your date with Aunt Bella?"

"It wasn't really a date."

_Was it?_

Confusion flashed across his face.

"Did you take her out to listen to music?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Did you eat?" He asked.

"Yes, but..."

"Did you dance?"

Okay, so maybe it had been a date. I hadn't been on one in so long I obviously had no frame of reference.

"Did you kiss her?"

"No," I whispered sadly. That was just one of my many regrets about last night, but I was also grateful. I was already on the brink of madness. Imagine my agony if I'd actually kissedher.

"Did you want to?"

Just then, a ringtone sounded from his hoodie pocket, and I shook my head in disbelief when I noticed that his phone was more technologically advanced than mine. It never failed to amaze me that kids without jobs were just handed such expensive pieces of equipment.

"It's from Aunt Bella. She's picking me up," Henry noted as he quickly replied to her text.

Anxiety shot through me. I could do this. Henry was a big boy. He could walk right out the door, and I wouldn't have to watch. She could walk right into the room, and I wouldn't have to look at her.

I _wanted _to look at her. I wanted to see those big brown eyes and her long wavy hair, and I wanted to hear her voice.

That was my problem. I was fucking greedy. I wanted it all, and I couldn't have it. I couldn't keep my promise to Angela and explore these feelings for Bella. I kept watching her last night, trying desperately to find a flaw…any imperfection that would convince me that she wasn't the girl I'd been waiting for my whole life.

I'd found none. All I'd found were a million different reasons to believe that she was the most amazing woman I'd ever met.

I dismissed the class, and with a heavy heart I waited for Bella to appear at the door. About five minutes after the last student walked out, Henry received another text, and he waved at me before he grabbed his guitar case and walked out the door.

My heart sank. Bella wasn't coming.

The next three days were exactly the same. Each day, Henry would get a text, and each day, he'd wave at me as he carried his guitar out the door. I'd go home and wallow, only to sleep fitfully, drag my ass out of bed, and go through the motions all over again. Absence most certainly didn't make the heart grow fonder. If anything, each day was harder, especially when I didn't have Angie around to remind me of my obligations.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Marcus asked me as he handed me a beer. Along with being a musician, Marcus was also a bartender here a few nights a week.

It had been four days since I'd stepped foot in the Skylark. I wasn't really in the mood tonight, but I'd promised him that I'd be here for the open mic night. I wasn't performing, despite the fact that I'd written enough sappy love songs over the past three days to fill a Monster Ballads compilation disc.

"Just a rough week," I shrugged as I brought the longneck to my lips.

"I know it's none of my business," Marcus said as he leaned against the bar. "But I couldn't help but notice your beautiful dance partner a few nights ago."

I grimaced as I took another long drink.

"I also couldn't help but notice that she wasn't Angie."

"She was just a girl," I said dismissively. Maybe if I acted like I didn't care he'd actually change the subject.

"I see," Marcus grinned. "So if she's _just_ a girl, you won't mind if I ask her out?"

My eyes narrowed as my fingers angrily tore the paper off the beer bottle.

He laughed. "That's what I thought."

"It's fucking complicated," I mumbled.

"Oh, I can imagine," Marcus chuckled. "Sweet Angie with your engagement ring on her finger, and a beautiful, brown-eyed bombshell standing back there at the jukebox looking almost as lovesick as you do."

My eyes widened as I spun around on my bar stool. She was there, standing right in front of the jukebox and looking more beautiful than I remembered.

_How was that even possible?_

"She was in here last night, too," Marcus whispered behind me as I let myself drown in the sight of her. "She sat at the same table you guys had the other night. She didn't eat or drink anything. Just sat there…listening to music and looking as if someone had kicked her puppy. Left the waitress a gigantic tip for doing absolutely nothing and walked out just before midnight."

An old Aerosmith song flowed from the jukebox, and I was incapable of keeping my distance a moment longer. The pull was too strong, and my fingers itched to touch her as I made my way around the crowded tables. Her back stiffened as I approached, and I wondered if she could feel me moving closer. Without considering the consequences, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against my chest. She gasped softly, but she didn't turn around as I closed my eyes and laid my cheek against her head as we swayed with the rhythm of the song. She relaxed against me…her hands covering mine as I laced my fingers with hers, letting her sweet scent and soft skin consume me.

The song ended and morphed into another before she finally turned in my arms, allowing me a glimpse of those deep brown eyes that had haunted me. Tears trickled down her cheeks, and I gently unlaced our fingers so that I could wipe them away.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly.

Bella dropped her head, and I gently tilted her chin, lifting her eyes back to mine.

"Please don't look away," I murmured. "I've missed your beautiful face more than you can possibly imagine."

She sighed softly. "And whose fault is that?"

"Mine," I murmured sincerely. "All mine."

"Why did you run?" Bella asked quietly.

I leaned my forehead against hers and whispered the most honest words I could manage.

"Because I'm terrified."

Her fingers wove in my hair, and I closed my eyes, letting the warmth of her body as it pressed against mine make me forget everything. For just a moment, I let myself forget that I had made a promise to my best friend. In that moment of forgetfulness, I allowed myself to believe that maybe there was a way to make this work. I had eleven days until Angie came home. I had nearly two weeks to come up with some sort of plan.

"Terrified of what?" Bella whispered softly.

Gazing down at her, I gently traced the outline of her lips with my fingertip.

_What I wouldn't give to kiss her right now._

I took a deep breath.

"I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you."

Bella gasped as her face softened. Then she laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"You watched _Dirty Dancing_," she giggled, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"It's been on every night this week," I grinned. "I couldn't escape it. I couldn't escape _you_."

Bella smiled brightly as we finished dancing to the sappy ballad on the jukebox. It was close to midnight when she whispered that she had to work early tomorrow.

"May I call you?" I whispered as I walked her out to her car.

"You'd better," Bella grinned, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Give me your number," I murmured, and I quickly programmed it into my phone. "You'll be lucky if you make it home before I call."

I wanted to kiss her so badly, and by the way her eyes kept flickering to my mouth I knew that she wanted it, too. But I had to come up with some kind of plan, and kissing her would have to wait.

"Sleep well," I whispered as I pulled her into my arms. We hugged tightly, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I watched her drive away.

I was almost to my car when I realized that I'd left my jacket inside, so I rushed back inside the Skylark where Marcus was holding my jacket. His face was expressionless, but I could see the question in his eyes.

"Thanks," I said as I tossed a twenty on the bar.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Marcus whispered.

"Paying for my drinks."

"That's not what I meant," he replied. I looked across the counter, and I could see the disapproval in his eyes. "Edward, what are you doing with that girl?"

"I…"

What could I say? That I'd met the girl of my dreams and I was determined to find a way to explore my feelings for her while still keeping my promise to Angie? It sounded crazy even to me.

"I don't know what I'm doing," I admitted with a sigh.

"Well, you'd better figure it out," Marcus replied as he wiped down the bar. "Otherwise, you'll lose them both."

"I know," I whispered.

Confused but happy, I walked out into the chilly night and toward the parking lot. I'd barely fastened my seatbelt before my fingers fumbled nervously on the keypad of my phone.

_**Will you go out with me tomorrow night?**_

Her response only took a minute, and it made me laugh harder than I'd laughed in days.

_**No, but I will cook dinner for you at my apartment. Dirty Dancing is on again.**_

OOO

**Your encouragement and the song recs have made me smile so much. I hope you see some of your favorites. Remember, the playlist can be found on my profile or at www(dot)playlist(dot)com/playlist/21268302091.**

**I'm Sydney_Alice on Twitter. Come say hi! :)**


	4. We Belong

**AN: I was holding this chapter hostage until next weekend, but Shaina was not pleased, so...I have to keep my pregnant beta happy!**

**Chapter songs:**

"**I Want To Know What Love Is" by Foreigner (1984)**

"**We Belong" by Pat Benatar (1984**_**)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**We Belong**_

**BPOV**

With a happy sigh, I placed my phone on my nightstand and collapsed against the bed. A girly squeal vibrated from my chest, taking me by surprise because Bella Swan never squealed.

But she was squealing now.

This past week had been the loneliest of my life, and that was really something considering that I'd survived Jake's infidelity. The confusion and hurt I'd felt these past few days couldn't even compare. Perhaps it was because I'd caught Jake cheating and that visual was enough to remind me that I was better off without him. With Edward, I'd had no idea what I'd done wrong, and it was that missing piece of that puzzle that had tormented me.

Turns out, I hadn't done anything wrong. He had just been frightened by the intensity of it all, and I couldn't say that I blamed him. The magnetic electricity between us was unlike anything I'd ever felt, and I'd spent countless hours tossing and turning, wondering if what I felt could possibly have been real.

Last night, I'd been walking through the city when I found myself standing in front of the Skylark. My breath hitched as I'd walked inside, my eyes ghosting over our table and then to the dim stage where his friend's band had serenaded us while we danced. After choosing a couple of songs on the jukebox, I'd taken the very same seat at our table and allowed the memories to flood me.

Had it all been just my imagination? I knew I was out of dating practice, but could I have misread the burning in his eyes when he looked at me? Could I have misinterpreted the way his hands molded to me while we danced?

Suddenly, his lead singer friend hovered over me, asking if I'd like a drink.

"No thank you."

He had tilted his head to the side and studied me carefully.

"Weren't you in here just a few nights ago?"

"Maybe," I'd mumbled.

"With my friend, Edward."

My head had jerked up at the mention of his name, and Marcus had laughed loudly.

"I never forget a pretty face." Marcus had grinned.

He'd spent the next half hour trying to flirt with me, but when he saw that it was a lost cause, he'd offered me to a waitress and told her to take care of me. I'd ordered nothing, choosing to sit there and listen to the music and try to figure out what the hell had gone so horribly wrong.

Tonight had been the same. After another horrific day at work where Alice had caught a stomach bug and I'd gotten into an argument with a caterer, I'd somehow found my way back at the club and standing in front of the jukebox. The place was a little busier tonight, but I'd found it easy to ignore everyone around me as I flipped through the song selections on the jukebox. I had just slipped some coins into the machine when I felt it…that strange, tingling sensation that assured me that I hadn't imagined him, and that he was here.

Too afraid to turn around, I'd closed my eyes and waited until I felt his hands wrap around my waist. I had gasped – not out of fear – but out of absolute, heart wrenching relief. He was holding me, and he was real.

And he was coming to my apartment tomorrow night!

It was late when I finally fell asleep, but when I did, it was the most restful, dreamless sleep I'd had in weeks.

OOO

"I do not have the flu!" Alice whined over the phone. Turns out her stomach bug was a bit more serious than we'd anticipated, and a quick trip to the doctor had confirmed that I'd be on my own for the next week.

"The doctor says you do," I reminded her patiently as I glanced over her schedule for the rest of the week. We'd need to shuffle some things and I'd need to rely on Lucy more than usual, but we could make it work.

"I'm coming to work," Alice grumbled, and I rolled my eyes.

"I do not want your germs, especially tonight. You're staying home for the rest of the week, just like your doctor ordered."

"A week!" Alice moaned. "I can't handle…wait, what do you mean _especially tonight_?"

"I have a date."

Alice gasped. "With the 80's guy?"

I laughed. "He has a name, Alice."

"Yeah, but I can't remember it with this 102 degree fever," she grumbled, but her misery soon turned to excitement. "Oh my god, you have another date! How did that happen?"

So I told her all about the Skylark, and she sighed appropriately when I told her about his cheesy use of the _Dirty Dancing_ quote.

"He's good," Alice murmured appreciatively before she dissolved into another coughing fit. "Okay, I'm dying."

"Take your medicine and go to bed. We will take care of everything."

After a short meeting with the girls, I decided to contact some of Alice's clients to let them know that she was out of commission for the week. The next thing on her agenda was the fitting for the groomsmen for the Weber-Cullen wedding. It wasn't unusual for grooms to be uninvolved with the planning process, but the tuxedo fitting was a necessary evil. Unfortunately, the only cell number in the file was the bride's, so I called her, leaving a voice mail reminding her groom about the fitting. I also offered my number if either of them had any questions. Lucy handled the rest, and by five o'clock, I was ready to hit the market and head home.

Cooking was a passion of mine. I'd learned to cook Charlie's favorite dishes when I was a kid, but there were only so many different things you could do with fish. Over time, I had broadened my horizons, and my lasagna was something I was really proud of, so that's what I decided to make tonight.

I took a quick shower and decided not to wear make-up. I had never really been one to use make-up outside of work, and I saw no reason to pretend to be something I wasn't, just because Edward was coming over tonight. This was home, and I wanted him to know the real me. I quickly dried my hair and dressed comfortably in a long-sleeve t-shirt and jeans, taking a moment to stare at myself in the mirror. For a moment, I became an insecure girl, wondering if maybe some foundation or lip gloss wasn't a good idea, but then the doorbell rang, and I smiled brightly at myself in the mirror before rushing toward the door.

"Hi," Edward said, looking handsome in his sweater and jeans. He was holding a bottle of wine and a bouquet of wildflowers. His eyes raked over me, and my body trembled beneath his burning gaze.

"Hi."

"It smells so good in here," Edward grinned as he made his way inside the apartment. I took a deep breath and kicked the door shut.

"Thanks, I hope you like lasagna."

"I love lasagna." Suddenly he remembered the flowers in his hand. "Oh, these are for you," Edward smiled shyly, and I was pretty sure my heart did a somersault in my chest.

_He was nervous!_

"I love wildflowers."

"I know," Edward grinned. "I uh…might have interrogated your nephew. He said you liked daisies."

"I do. Thank you." I smiled as I took the flowers and carried them into the kitchen. He followed behind me, placing the wine on the island as I searched the pantry for a vase. Naturally, the only one I could find was on the top shelf.

"Most girls like roses," Edward said as he reached above my head, his body pressed against mine as he pulled the vase from the confines of the cupboard.

"I'm not like most girls," I whispered shakily when he placed the vase in my hand. His fingers gently gripped my waist.

"I know."

His gaze flickered to my mouth just as the timer echoed from the kitchen.

"Fill this with water," I said softly, "and I'll get the lasagna."

Edward nodded, and just like that, the spell was broken and I was able to breathe again.

OOO

**EPOV**

Everything was perfect. The wine. The food. The flowers. The easy conversation. The beautiful girl.

_Especially the beautiful girl._

"One more bite," Bella grinned, offering me the last taste of her dessert. Naturally, she was a fantastic cook. _As if I needed another reason to fall for her._

I wrapped my lips around her fork, and I had the satisfaction of seeing her eyes dilate as she watched me eat the last bite of cheesecake. She then did that crazy lip-biting thing that always drove me insane, and I quickly took a sip of wine to keep myself from choking.

"Are you okay?"

"No," I mumbled low. "You really have to stop doing that."

Bella's forehead creased with confusion. "Doing what?"

I lifted my hand and gently tugged her bottom lip away from her teeth with my fingers.

"_That,_" I murmured. "You really have to stop doing that."

"Oh," Bella giggled as she took another sip of wine. "It's just a nervous habit. I don't even realize I'm doing it."

"It's sexy as hell," I muttered under my breath. She heard me, though, because a slow blush crept across her face. I cleared my throat. "So, what time is the movie?"

Bella laughed as she rose to her feet and began to clear the table. "I was just kidding about the movie, Edward. You don't have to torture yourself. I just really wanted to cook for you."

"Well, it was delicious," I said as I encircled her waist with my arms. She sighed softly as I pressed my chin against her shoulder and watched as she scraped the plates clean. "And I really would like to watch the movie with you, but only if you let me do the dishes."

"You are _not_ doing the dishes," Bella argued, but I pulled the plate out of her hand and pushed her toward the living room.

"You cooked; I'll clean. Go find the movie, and I'll pour us some more wine."

Bella sighed, lifting her hand to caress my face. It was amazing to me that we were already so comfortable with each other, and that we could touch so subtly and it could mean so much.

"How can you be so perfect?"

I wasn't perfect. At this moment, I was actually the biggest scum on the planet, but she didn't know that, and I prayed that I could find a way to keep her from finding out. The way she was looking at me with those big brown eyes only made me more resolved to find some way to sort this shit out before it blew up in my face.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you."

Bella's face morphed into the sweetest smile, and it took every ounce of my self-control not to lean down and kiss her…or push her against the wall and ravage her.

My control was weakening.

After the dishwasher was loaded and the wine was poured, I made my way into Bella's living room where she was nestled into the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. She smiled sweetly as I walked in, and I felt my heart constrict as she lifted the blanket, offering me a seat beside her. I placed both glasses of wine on the end table, and I joined her willingly, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close to my chest. I hadn't cuddled with anyone in so long, and here we were…_second date_…wrapped around each other as if we'd been together for years. It felt so natural and right, and I sighed deeply as I pressed my lips to her hair.

I was falling so hard so fast, and I didn't know how to stop it.

I didn't want to stop it.

"What's wrong? Bella asked softly, tilting her face toward mine.

"Nothing," I promised her.

It was sort of true. At this very moment, everything was perfect.

Bella snuggled back into my arms as we continued watching the movie. At some point, her fingers laced with mine, and after a few minutes of hand-holding, she slowly lifted my hand to her lips. I watched, spellbound, as her lips caressed my fingertips. No one had ever touched me so sweetly…so innocently…and it broke me.

"Bella," I whispered, my voice aching with desperation and need.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, dropping my hand and letting it fall. "I don't know…"

"You don't know what?" I asked, tilting her face closer to mine. She twisted her body around so that she could face me.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Bella answered honestly. "It's so easy to forget that this is all new, and that we just met."

"I know. I forget, too. I forget everything when I'm with you."

"It's just so…"

"Intense."

She nodded. "And perfect."

"You're perfect. You're everything I've ever wanted. I just had no idea that you existed. God, Bella…if I'd known…"

My head bowed in shame. If I had known that she was out there, I never would have promised to marry Angela. Life was so unfair. I knew that all I had to do was tell Angie that I'd met someone and she'd let me go. But I'd made her a promise, a promise I'd had every intention of fulfilling until now.

Was two weeks the extent of my happiness? Was this all I was allowed?

"Hey," Bella whispered gently, lifting my face back to hers. "We are putting an awful lot of pressure on ourselves. I mean, we haven't even kissed yet. What if it sucks? Then we've put all this pressure on us for nothing, because I can't be with someone who doesn't make my toes curl when we kiss."

If two weeks was all I was allowed, then I was making the most of it.

Roughly, I pulled her face to mine, and our lips feverishly collided. She whimpered softly, wrapping her arms around my neck as I pulled her hard against me and into my lap. The blanket surrounded us as our kisses turned hungrier…nipping and biting and _god help me_…licking as our lips parted. Her warm tongue caressed mine, and I moaned as she clung to me, pressing her body closer. Our hands roamed, slipping beneath clothes and giving us our first real touch of skin.

It would be so easy. We could make love right here on her couch, and I wouldn't feel one ounce of regret about it. It wouldn't be as if I was cheating on Angela. There was absolutely nothing romantic between us, and I knew she wouldn't fault me for falling so hard for someone that was absolutely perfect for me in every single way.

"Hey," Bella said softly, and her innocent whisper just shamed me.

Angela might forgive me, but would Bella?

What would she think of me if she knew the secret I was keeping? What would she think of the promise I had made? Would she understand? Would she wait for me?

"Hey," I murmured, pulling my hand away and peppering her face with soft kisses.

"Come back to me."

"I'm right here, baby," I promised her with a smile.

Our kisses slowed then, becoming the kinds of kisses that _should_ have been our first kiss…light and soft and adoring. Her eyes were shining as I pulled her against me, wrapping the blanket around us and holding her close to my chest.

"Wow," Bella sighed, and I chuckled.

"Toe curling?"

"Definitely toe curling."

"Was it too much?" I was fearful that maybe I'd come on too strong and she'd never want me to touch her again.

"No, it was perfect."

I couldn't resist leaning down and softly brushing my lips against hers.

"Edward, I'm scared.

I closed my eyes as the enormity of her words flooded through me. We were both scared to death, but for two very different reasons.

"What are you scared of, sweetheart?"

"I'm scared of you. I'm scared of me. I'm scared of the way I feel…_already_."

I nodded as I pressed a kiss to her hair. I understood completely.

"I'm scared, too. For all those same reasons."

_And more._

"We know so little about each other. I don't know your favorite color. I don't even know your last name."

"Really?" I chuckled, stroking her cheek with my knuckles. "Well, my favorite color is brown, and my last name is Cul…"

Just then, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket, making us both jump. She giggled adorably as she sat up on the couch, giving me the chance to grab it.

"Come back here," I said, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close to my side. Bella snuggled against me and watched the last few minutes of the movie while I checked my message. It was a text from Angela, and with just a few short words, I was swiftly brought back to reality.

_**Tux fitting tomorrow at 3. Remind the boys.**_

I sighed dejectedly as I turned off my phone and slipped it back into my pocket.

"Bad news?"

"Just something I have to endure."

Her face softened with concern for me, and I wanted to die.

"Can I help?"

I closed my eyes and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I wish you could help, baby. I really wish you could."

I held her close as she began to drift, and it wasn't long before her soft snores were filling the air. Sighing, I grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

"Stay the night," Bella whispered. "Let's stay right here on this couch and just hold each other all night long."

I kissed the top of her head. How could I possibly say no to that?

Slipping off my shoes, I lowered us down to the couch, wrapping the blanket around us and holding her tight as she nestled against my chest. My fingers drifted through her hair, and she sighed contently.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't break my heart."

Thankfully, she drifted off to sleep before I was forced to make a promise I didn't know if I could keep.

OOO

**Okay, so to answer some questions. No, Angela and Edward are not in love. No, Marcus doesn't know what's going on. No, Angela is not pregnant. Yes, we will find out about the promise soon. Yes, there is obviously going to be some angst because my Edward has found himself in quite a mess, but he's not a bad person. Yes, there will be a HEA.**

**I love reading your theories!**


	5. Bringing on the Heartbreak

**AN: Snow for me means quicker updates for you. My readers must know how to do the snow dance. :)**

**All of the chapter songs can be found on the playlist on my profile!**

**Shaina (my beta) cried. Either the mommy hormones are kicking in or this needs a tissue warning.**

_**Chapter songs:**_

"_**Just Like Heaven" by The Cure (1987)**_

"_**Bringing on the Heartbreak" by Def Leppard (1981)**_

"_**Foolish Beat" by Debbie Gibson (1988)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Bringing on the Heartbreak**_

**EPOV**

Despite my inner turmoil, it was the most perfect morning in the history of mornings.

As Bella slept peacefully in my arms, I gently traced the contours of her face. The arch of her eyebrows…her petal-soft cheeks…the sweetest lips I had ever tasted.

I had never been in love. To be honest, I'd never truly believed in the concept. The only love I'd ever known was the love of my family, and my friendship with Angie. I was thirty years old, so I had assumed this was the epitome of my dealings with love, and I had been content with that. I'd had no reason to want more, but now…

_More_ was exactly what I had found.

It wasn't even a question in my mind. I was falling in love with Bella. You would think that a man with no previous romantic experience would have difficulty recognizing it, but I had never been more certain of anything in my life.

"_Please don't break my heart."_

Those words had echoed in my mind throughout the night…the innocent plea reminding me that hurting her was inevitable. My guilt had kept me awake all night long, but I couldn't complain because I knew that I deserved the punishment. For a man who prided himself on being selfless, this was by far the most selfish thing I had ever done. A good man would have left her alone. A decent man would have been honest from the very beginning.

I was neither good nor decent. I was unbelievably selfish and crazy about this girl.

"What are you thinking about?"

I gazed down into her bottomless eyes and smiled.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Bella murmured sleepily. "That doesn't answer my question, though."

"I was thinking about you. I've done nothing but think about you since the moment we met."

Bella snuggled deeper into my arms as I pressed a kiss to her hair.

"This is a wonderful way to wake up."

"The very best way," I agreed, closing my eyes and holding her just a little tighter.

Unfortunately, the real world beckoned, and her cell phone alarm rang followed by a round of incessant beeping of text messages.

"Popular girl," I said with a laugh.

"This week is insane." Bella groaned as she struggled to sit up. My arms tightened around her as I leaned closer, brushing her nose with mine.

"Wait," I whispered. I couldn't let her go without kissing her one last time. Very tenderly, I lowered my lips to hers, and she melted against me. The real world was waiting, so I forced myself to keep it innocent and sweet. We were still panting when we pulled away, and I leaned my forehead against hers as we tried to catch our breath.

"Can I see you tonight?"

"I may have to work late."

"I don't care."

She smiled. "Why don't I text you as I'm leaving the office? Maybe we can grab a late dinner or something."

"That sounds perfect."

Bella showered while I made a quick breakfast for both of us. I wasn't really hungry, but I needed something to distract me from the mental image of Bella's naked body in the shower. When she entered the kitchen about thirty minutes later, she was wearing a pencil skirt and blue blouse, and the height of her heels nearly caused me to drop the platter of eggs and toast.

"Wow," I breathed.

"You like?" She giggled as she carefully took the plate out of my hand.

"I love."

I wondered if she realized that I wasn't talking about the outfit or the shoes. She blushed and offered to pour the juice as we sat down at the island.

"This looks delicious."

"Thanks," I replied. "Breakfast is like the one thing I know how to cook."

We talked about our schedules for the day, and I realized that I didn't even realize what Bella did for a living. I knew she owned her own business, but I'd never asked for specifics. Before I had the chance to ask, she glanced at her watch.

"What time does school start?" Bella asked in between bites.

"I took the day off," I said as I played with the eggs on my plate. "I have some errands to take care of today."

"You don't sound too happy about them."

I just smiled sadly before staring down at my plate once again. When we finished, Bella offered to clean, throwing my words from the previous night back at me.

"You cooked; I'll clean," she said with a grin.

It was all very domestic, and as I walked her out to her car, I was once again amazed by how comfortable this felt, how wonderful she was, and how completely I was screwed.

"I'll see you tonight," Bella said.

She was about to climb into her car when I pulled her close to me. I just couldn't resist kissing her one more time. This kiss was more intense than the innocent kisses of the morning, but the real world was waiting for us, and it sucked, so I was determined to enjoy this for just a few minutes longer before my reality came crashing down. Bella whimpered softly as her hands wove into my hair, and I pressed her back against the car door, pouring every ounce of emotion in this one kiss that would have to last us until we saw each other later tonight.

"Tonight," I whispered breathlessly when we finally came up for air. Bella sighed softly and squeezed my hand before climbing into her car and driving away.

Traffic on the freeway was hell, but the slow pace allowed me to seriously consider my options. In my mind, I had two. I could tell Angela the truth and hope it didn't destroy our friendship. Or, I could tell Bella the truth and hope she'd wait for me. Regardless of my decision, someone was going to get hurt.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang, jarring me out of my misery. A quick glance at the screen did nothing to quell my guilt.

"Hey, Angie."

"Hey," she murmured quietly. Too quietly.

"You sound tired."

"Couldn't sleep."

Okay, something was wrong. Her voice was completely off and she sounded miserable, which really wasn't like Angie at all, especially when she was gone to a conference.

"Ang, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes as I inched the car up the highway. Traffic was completely bumper-to-bumper.

"Don't do that. Tell me what's wrong."

I heard her sigh.

"Edward, I've been thinking about what you asked me."

"What did I ask?"

"As I was leaving," Angie whispered, and my guilt magnified. "Why did you ask that, Edward?"

Angie and I had always had a strict no-bullshit policy, but I wasn't sure that I was ready to have this conversation with her. For one, she was thousands of miles away and this seemed to be a conversation that needed to take place in person. Secondly, I had no idea what to say.

"Angie, let's talk about this when you get home, okay?"

"That's still a week away."

"I know."

I changed the subject by asking about the photo conference, and suddenly, the Angie I loved emerged. Photography never failed to excite her, and I could hear the happiness in her voice as she talked about a new digital camera she'd purchased and a professional photojournalist that she'd met from _National Geographic_.

"Did you get my message about the fitting?" Angie asked.

"I did. Marcus and Tyler are meeting me there."

"That's good," Angie said. "Oh! I forgot it's Thursday. I'll need to remember to call Mom later."

"I'm headed there now," I replied as I pointed the car toward Avery Avenue.

"Edward, you don't have to…"

"I want to. You know I love her."

"I know you do," Angie sighed. "Trust me, I know."

OOO

Today was Thursday, and like every Thursday for the past three months, I found myself standing in the foyer of the Weber mansion waiting to be announced. The house was immaculate, and the sterile white walls displayed endless family photos – almost all of which were taken by Angie. The family was wealthy and loved to exhibit that fact, but neither the house nor its occupants were unwelcoming. Jonathan and Marilyn Weber had treated me like their son since the day we met, and it was that very same devotion that was tearing me to pieces.

Marilyn had always expected great things of Angie, and that included a grand wedding. She had dropped not-so-subtle hints throughout the years, and while Angie and I had constantly reminded her that we were just friends, she never gave up hope that someday we'd be exactly where we were today.

I was gazing at a family picture taken on vacation in the Bahamas when the butler made his way back into the foyer.

"Mrs. Weber is so excited that you're here." Oliver smiled at me.

"How is she today?"

"Today is a good day," he said, but I could hear the sadness in his voice. Oliver had been part of this family almost as long as I had.

Taking a deep breath, I followed him down the hallway leading to Marilyn's bedroom. To her absolute disappointment, this past month of treatment had left Marilyn too weak to do more than entertain from the confines of her bed. She'd always had a bubbly personality, so being trapped within the four walls of her bedroom was torture.

Oliver gently turned the gold knob and waved me inside, but I stopped short when I saw Marilyn's head against the headboard, her eyes closed. I knew that she'd been napping more lately, and the last thing I wanted to do was disturb her rest. I softly cleared my throat, and her wide eyes snapped open, blinking rapidly and then shining when her gaze fell to me.

"Edward," Marilyn whispered softly, a smile gracing her lips. Her voice was tired and her skin was nearly translucent.

"I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Nonsense, it's Thursday." She grinned, and I was encouraged by her clarity. "I just didn't expect you to visit with Angela away in New York."

Oliver offered me a smile before closing the door, and I slowly made my way over to her bed. I leaned down to kiss her cheek before taking a seat.

"I would have missed seeing you," I said, grasping her hand in mine. She tried to squeeze it, but the attempt was so light I could barely feel it. "How are you feeling?"

Marilyn sighed tiredly. "The very last thing I want to talk about is me. Tell me how the wedding plans are coming along."

I smiled tightly. Naturally, she'd want a progress report.

"So far, so good," I replied, hoping I sounded far more enthusiastic than I felt. "I have my fitting this afternoon."

"Oh, good. Those wedding planners are a dream, aren't they?"

"I've only met the one," I grimaced as I recalled the memory. "Short thing. Black hair. Talks nonstop."

"Oh, yes," Marilyn smiled affectionately, but then she frowned. "Her name escapes me…"

Frankly, I wasn't sure myself.

"I think it's Alice?"

"That's right, Alice!" She smiled triumphantly. "She is an energetic one, isn't she?"

"Not this week," I said. "Apparently, she has the flu. Her partner will be at the fitting today."

"Oh, that's too bad. I _am_ surprised she sat still long enough to catch any germs," Marilyn giggled, and the sound was so sweet that I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

For the next half hour, Marilyn did nothing but talk about the wedding. It was amazing that her mental capacity was failing yet she was able to remember every single detail of the wedding preparations, down to the color of the cocktail napkins. Thankfully, I was the groom so it wasn't at all suspicious that I couldn't recall some of the finer details.

So like always, I just plastered on a smile and allowed her to believe the lie. The more she talked, the livelier she became, and I found myself not having to fake the smile. It was so good to see her like this…happy, energetic, and hopeful…but my joy was short-lived when I remembered that my selfishness – regardless of the choice I made – was going to break someone's heart.

It was undeniable. The promise of our wedding day was the only thing stronger than the cancer that was ravaging her body. Despite the failed treatments and the dismal prognosis of her doctor, Marilyn Weber would live long enough to see her daughter walk down the aisle.

OOO

**BPOV**

The morning was one catastrophe after another. There was an accident on the freeway which made me nearly an hour late for my meeting with the bakery. That delay caused me to be late for a consultation with the mayor's daughter, which in turn made me late for a bridal fitting on the other side of town.

_I wish I'd just stayed with Edward today._

Last night was the most incredible night of my life. Granted, romantic nights were a rarity for me, but last night was definitely at the top of the list. My conscience kept trying to rain on my parade – whispering that I was falling too fast for someone I barely knew – but my heart was too happy to listen. Edward was sweet and considerate and absolutely perfect. And the _kisses_…

"You're grinning again," Lucy noted as we pulled into the parking lot of _Laurent's Formal Wear. _Thankfully, we were only fifteen minutes late.

I played dumb. "Am I?"

"You are." Lucy grinned as we made our way into the store. "You've been incredibly happy for a wedding planner who has been behind schedule all day long. I want details."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, but I felt my face flush, totally giving me away.

"You're in love," Lucy whispered. I didn't confirm or deny, but the stupid smile on my face must have given me away. "I knew it! You are!"

Just then, Laurent floated into the room, saving me from embarrassing myself.

"My Bella," Laurent smiled brilliantly, kissing me on each cheek. I had been _his Bella_ since the wedding of the governor's daughter had given his store a full page spread in _Modern Bride_. Professional connections were important in the bridal business, and that particular wedding had brought both of our businesses a lot of publicity.

"Hello, Laurent," I smiled warmly.

He scrutinized my face. "Something's different."

"She's in love!" Lucy giggled, and I shot her a look.

Laurent beamed. "In love! We'll be planning your wedding next!"

"Okay, okay," I grumbled as I made my way back toward the fitting rooms. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Are the guys here?"

"They're getting dressed," Laurent said. We continued making our way through the store when my eyes caught a new shipment of bridal gowns. I stopped to admire the beading on one when I felt their eyes on me.

"Yes?"

Lucy and Laurent were smiling widely, and I swore I saw him wipe a tear from his eye.

"It's not for me." I glared at the two of them as I continued making my way to the back of the shop. Two guys were standing in the front of the wall mirrors, adjusting their ties and looking handsome, and I gasped softly when I recognized the tall man on the right. His eyes locked with mine in the mirror, and I watched as they widened with surprise.

_Weird._

"Hey, Marcus."

His eyes shifted over his shoulder toward the dressing rooms.

"Hey, Brown Eyes," Marcus said quietly, turning away from the mirror. "Do you work here?"

"I'm the wedding planner." I smiled.

Was he the groom? It was terrible that I couldn't recall Angela's fiancé's name. But again, this part of the planning process was Alice's department. I rarely dealt with the groom until the actual wedding day.

"You're…umm…" His eyes continued flickering toward the dressing room. "…you're the wedding planner?"

"I am. Are you the groom?"

"The groom is still changing," Laurent smiled dreamily at me, and I smirked.

_The groom must be handsome. Laurent is far too starry-eyed._

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" The other man grinned at me, and Marcus exhaled a deep breath.

"Brown Eyes, this is Tyler," he muttered nervously.

"Bella," I smiled, extending my hand.

"Bella's a hottie," Tyler grinned at me, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "What the hell is taking him so long back there?"

"If you guys are ready, Laurent will be happy to take your measurements while we wait for the groom," I said.

Marcus looked as if he wanted to protest, but Lucy already had her hands on his shoulders and turning him toward the man with the measuring tape. Laurent was just getting ready to measure his chest when a flash of bronze hair caught my eye in the mirror.

"I can't get this damn tie straight," Edward moaned as he made his way toward the mirrors.

Marcus uttered a curse, prompting Edward to finally lift his head in our direction. He stopped in his tracks when his blazing green eyes met mine.

"Edward?"

"Isn't the groom delicious?" Laurent whispered to me.

_The groom. Edward is the groom._

A tidal wave of emotions paralyzed me. His face – the same beautiful face that I woke up to this morning – was watching me with a look of absolute panic.

"Dude, you never told me the wedding planner was so gorgeous," Tyler chuckled as Lucy watched our exchange with wide eyes.

_Edward is the groom._

Bewildered, I squared my shoulders. I could break down later. I was the professional here, and right now, I had a job to do. I took a deep breath in an attempt to quell my nausea and held my head high as I slowly walked over to the groom. With shaking hands, I readjusted his black tie. I could feel his eyes on me, but I avoided his gaze as I expertly tied it into a perfect knot.

"Bella," he whispered roughly, and I finally allowed myself to look into his eyes. There was pain there – deep, agonizing pain that darkened his usually brilliant emeralds to a darker jade.

"The groom is ready to be measured," I announced calmly.

I turned my back to him and walked purposefully over to the mirrors where I pretended to be very interested in the length of Tyler's sleeves. The room was filled with tension, but Laurent ignored it all as he worked quickly, measuring and adjusting the suits as needed. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, but I ignored him completely as the final adjustments were made and the measurements were recorded.

"We'll have the final fitting next month?" Laurent asked, and I nodded. I made a note on my calendar and immediately forwarded the appointment date to Alice. I also texted her with the news that I was officially off this account, to which I received a frantic reply that I'd deal with later…after I'd had a good cry and beat the shit out of something.

I left Lucy to finish up with Laurent as I hastily made my way through the shop, searching for the nearest exit that would get me the hell out of here. Without warning, a strong arm wrapped around my waist, lifting me from the ground and pulling me toward his chest.

"Let me go!" I growled angrily.

"You have to let me explain," Edward whispered roughly in my ear. "Please baby, let me explain…"

I swiftly turned around. "Don't you _dare_ call me that! You don't get to call me that ever again!"

"Bella, please let me explain…" His voice was aching with desperation, but it had zero effect on me. I was mortified and heartbroken, and I had to get away from him before I totally fell apart because there was no way in hell I was going to let this man watch me cry.

"Are you engaged?" I asked softly, and my calm demeanor took him by surprise.

"Yes, but…"

"This is a yes or no question. Are you engaged?"

His eyes flashed with desperation, and I had my answer.

"Yes."

I nodded. "That's all I need to know."

"No, that's not all you need to know! Please let me explain this to you so that you'll understand. I know it looks bad, and god knows this wasn't how I wanted you to find out, but I swear there is an explanation."

"I understand perfectly," I replied a little too sweetly. "You're a cheater and a liar and I never want to see you again. Alice and Lucy will handle your account from now on."

"Don't do this, please!"

He was begging now, and I had to admit that it was a little satisfying, but my absolute embarrassment was making it hard to find any joy in his misery.

"You need to go change. Laurent will be worried about the suit."

"This isn't over," Edward murmured gently, reaching up to stroke my face with his trembling hands. I pulled away before he could touch me, and the wounded expression on his face nearly caused me to crumble.

"This is absolutely over. Don't call me. Don't try to see me. Don't even think about me."

"Bella, there's so much you don't understand. If you'd just listen to me…"

Just then, his groomsmen made their way toward the front of the store, and Marcus was watching us with wary eyes.

"The guy needs your shoe size," Marcus mumbled.

"So, Bella," Tyler grinned as he made his way over to us and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I really think you should give me your number."

I watched Edward's nostrils flare as his eyes settled on his friend's arm. Because I was in the mood to be a bitch, I reached down into my bag and pulled out my business card. I turned to Tyler and offered it to him with a soft smile.

"Sure, give me a call."

I didn't even have to look at his face. I could literally feel the fury radiating from Edward's body as I turned on my heel and walked out the door.

OOO

I was so proud of myself. I dropped a very confused Lucy off at the office and made it all the way home before my emotions finally overwhelmed me. I collapsed on my couch, buried my face under the blanket that still smelled like him, and bawled uncontrollably. My phone rang constantly and at some point I heard someone beating on my door. I ignored it all. I didn't want to see anyone. I didn't want to talk to anyone, and I certainly didn't want anyone to see me like this.

I felt so foolish and heartbroken. I should have known that something wasn't right. He was too perfect…too wonderful…too good to be true. I had fallen too fast, and I was paying for it.

As the apartment began to darken and my tears began to subside, I allowed myself to accept some of the blame. I had let myself get swept away in the fantasy, and in doing so, I hadn't taken the time to really get to know him. I hadn't even asked his last name – something so basic that would have immediately saved me from this overwhelming grief. Instead, I had fallen so hard and fast, and it had been exciting and intense and – in the end – completely devastating.

How could I have been so stupid?

I grabbed my cell phone, only planning to send a quick text to Alice to let her know that I was alive, and noticed that my voice mail was full. I held my breath as I listened to each message as it echoed in my ear.

_I'm sorry._

_Please answer your phone._

_Please answer your door._

_Please let me explain._

They all said the same thing, but with each passing message, the pain in his voice intensified. By the time I reached his final message, I could hear the desperation in his voice as he whispered the words that finally devastated me.

_I'm in love with you, Bella._

With a shuddering sigh, I buried my face beneath our blanket, and I did not resurface.

OOO

"**What Child is This" won 1st place in the Under the Mistletoe Contest. Thanks to everyone who voted! **

**I know this story isn't fun right now, but it will get there! Edward is going to be relentless, and Bella will make him work for it while trying to make sense of it all. Please stick with me! :)**


	6. All Out Of Love

**AN: Thanks for sticking with me through this mess that my Edward has created for himself. I know it's full of heartfail right now, but things will get better!**

**Have you been listening to my 80s playlist? You really should be!**

**www. playlist. com/playlist/21268302091**

_**Chapter songs:**_

"_**Everytime You Go Away" by Paul Young (1985)**_

"_**All Out of Love" by Air Supply (1980)**_

"_**Red, Red, Wine" by UB40 (1984)**_

"_**Love Song" by Tesla (1989) – this song has a long instrumental solo, but the lyrics are beautiful**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**All Out of Love**_

**BPOV**

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," a voice whispered in my ear. I struggled to open my eyes but the blinding sunlight was too much, and I immediately snapped them shut with a groan.

"The sun never shines in Seattle," I whined as I pulled the blanket over my face. I really regretted giving her a key to my apartment.

"Well, it's shining today!" Alice giggled as she tried to tug the blanket off me. "You've had two days. It's time for you to face the world, Bella Swan, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Two days? Had I really been unconscious for two days?

"You need food," Alice chimed, pulling me by the shoulders and lifting me into a sitting position. I groaned loudly as every muscle in my body protested. "You need a shower. It's a brand new day, Bella, and then we are going to have a long discussion."

"There's nothing to discuss," I whispered tiredly.

"Oh, I disagree," Alice said as she shoved a glass of juice into my hand. "Suddenly, you're calling in sick to work and you refuse to help with the Weber-Cullen wedding. I want to know why."

I opened my eyes against the harsh sunlight and greedily drank the orange juice. _Wow, I was thirsty._

"I'm off the account," I said, my voice stronger and clearer now thanks to the hydration.

"Yes," Alice nodded. "What I want to know is why."

"Edward is the groom," I whispered softly.

"Yes, Edward Cullen is the groom. So?"

"So, Edward Cullen is 80s boy."

Alice's crystal eyes widened as I told her the entire story, and by the end I was bawling uncontrollably again.

"Oh my God, you love him," Alice whispered as she rubbed my shoulders.

I sniffled quietly as she handed me a tissue. "It happened so fast, but yes, I do. I love him, and I let him break my heart."

"What an asshole," Alice fumed supportively.

"That's the thing," I whispered sadly. "I don't think he's an asshole at all. Except for being engaged and totally lying about it, I think he's really wonderful."

"Did he explain why he lied?"

I sighed heavily. "He wanted to."

"But?"

"But I wouldn't listen," I replied softly. "I just couldn't listen to his excuses because I knew it wouldn't change anything. He's _engaged_, Alice, and I can't even hate the girl because I met her and I know she's sweet. They're getting married. End of story."

"Engagements are broken all the time," Alice reminded me.

"I'm well aware," I winced at the memory. "I refuse to be the reason this engagement is broken. He lied to me, Alice, and he's lying to his fiancée."

"I don't understand," Alice murmured. "Do you think he just got cold feet about the wedding so he was looking for one last fling before he said his vows? That happens, you know."

"No, I don't think that's it." I reached for my cell phone from the end table and pressed my voice mail key, letting his voice echo from the speaker phone. A waterfall of tears cascaded down my face as I listened once again to each and every message. It was sweet agony, hearing the desperation in his voice as he begged me to talk to him. There were more messages, each one ending with a whispered _I love you_ that broke what little was left of my heart.

"Oh, Bella," she whispered softly, wrapping her arms around my shoulder and holding me tightly while I sobbed. I had no idea how long we sat on my couch. I would talk for a while and cry for a while, repeating the pattern until late in the afternoon when the room finally began to darken.

"We need food and wine," Alice announced with authority. "Lots and lots of wine. I'll call Jasper for refreshments while you go take a very long bubble bath."

"I don't want Jazz to see me like this," I whispered as I struggled to get off the couch. I carefully folded the blanket that somehow _still_ smelled of him and placed it reverently on the back of the sofa.

"He won't," she promised.

The bubble bath was heaven against my aching muscles. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head against the tub and tried to gather the courage I needed to move on with my life. I felt so ridiculous and silly. I'd never been the type of girl to fall head over heels in love, but I had, and it was more powerful than I could have ever imagined. There was no way that Edward could love me…not really. If he truly loved me, wouldn't he have been honest from the very beginning? Was he _that_ unhappy with the prospect of getting married? Was this why he'd been so uninterested in the wedding details?

Come to think of it, Angela hadn't been too immersed in the details, either. She'd been more than happy to give Alice free reign – a rarity for any bride who was planning the wedding of the year.

Nothing made sense.

I wanted answers, but at the same time, I didn't want to hear them. Edward was engaged to another woman, and the wedding was in two months. Regardless of my feelings for him, I could not – _and would not_ – be the other woman. I vividly remembered the anger I felt toward Jake's secretary. I was grateful now, but at the time, I had despised her, and I just couldn't put another human being through that misery.

I would not be the catalyst for the demise of Edward and Angela's engagement. I would break all ties with the account, and Lucy could have my half of the commission.

And, somehow, I would forget that I was in love with Edward Cullen.

OOO

**EPOV**

Three days.

For three days, I had tried to contact her. I had left hundreds of voice mails, thousands of texts, and I'd called her at work so many times that the receptionist recognized my voice. Her name was Maria, and she had a Spanish accent. I learned that Maria had a husband and two kids and had worked for Bella's company for the past two years. I also learned that during those two years, Bella had never once called in sick. According to Maria, the office flu bug had spread, and Bella was taking a few days off to recuperate.

I knew better. She was avoiding the real world. She was avoiding me.

Desperate, I had camped out in front of her door, hoping she'd eventually need to leave the apartment. After the second day, the neighbor had threatened to call the police, so I decided stalking probably wasn't the best option. Thank God it was the weekend and I didn't have to work. Instead, I spent the day sending sappy texts and voice mails, and at night, I'd write the most horrendous love songs. I didn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I was completely and utterly miserable and passionately in love with a girl who wouldn't even acknowledge my existence.

Not that I blamed her. I had never deliberately lied to Bella, but I had lied by omission. Asking if I was engaged wasn't the cut-and-dried question she assumed it to be, but again, that was my fault for not explaining it to her sooner. I could imagine her mortification in finding out I was the groom because I was equally as mortified to find out she was the wedding planner.

What the fuck were the odds?

And then, as if I wasn't in enough agony, she actually gave Ty her card and told him to call her. Laurent would probably never allow me back in his store, but it had still felt good to punch Ty in the face.

I probably owed him an apology.

Maybe.

Marcus had been a good friend. He didn't ask any questions…just brought me home and left me to drown my sorrows. He even bought the beer, which I didn't touch on the off-chance that Bella might call and offer to listen, in which case I would have to drive to get to her.

Yes, I was insane.

Angela was suspicious, too. She'd gotten a call from Alice saying that all wedding-related details would now be handled through only her or the assistant, whose name was apparently Lucy. I told Angie that I'd explain everything when she got home, and I planned to keep that promise. She would want to help, and we'd argue because I wouldn't let her. Her idea of helping would involve setting me free, and while I ached to be just that, I also knew that my friendship with Angie and her mother's deteriorating health were both too precious to me to risk hurting either of them. I would keep my word to Angie, and we would get our annulment just like we'd always planned…just as soon as her mother passed away.

It would be my one good deed in this entire mess.

Lying to her family was so wrong – and we each acknowledged that – but that had quickly been forgotten when her mother had burst into tears upon hearing the news. A big wedding was all she'd ever wanted for her daughter, and any small comfort we could give her in her last days was all the motivation we'd needed to plan a quickie wedding. I hadn't thought twice about it because I would do absolutely anything for Angie and her family, but now…

I loved Bella, and I told her so…repeatedly. It wasn't at all the way I wanted to say the words, but she'd left me no choice. I hoped that hearing the words would somehow encourage her to let me explain, but I knew it was very possible that she didn't believe me. Why would she? We'd known each other for only a few days and I'd made a fucking mess of everything.

Monday morning arrived, and I dragged my sorry ass out of bed. I took the hottest shower in the history of showers, desperately trying to rid myself of the misery that had consumed me over the weekend.

School was horrible, but my students uplifted me enough to make it to lunch without having a complete nervous breakdown. I was just sitting down at my desk to attempt to eat a banana when my cell phone rang. My heart soared but then instantly plummeted when I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Is this Edward Cullen?"

"Yes?"

The voice sighed heavily. "This is Alice Whitlock, and I believe you and I need to have a little talk before your fiancée returns to town."

I jumped straight out of my seat and began pacing the band room.

"How is she?" I practically begged.

"Oh no," Alice protested. "You will get no information out of me until we have a very long discussion about how you are going to fix this colossal mess you've created."

I raked my hands through my hair. "She won't let me explain."

"Oh, but I will," Alice snapped. "She is my best friend in the whole world, and you _will_ explain it to me. Are you working today?"

"Yes. I'm at school until three."

"Good," Alice replied. "You will be in my office at four."

"Is she there?" I asked hopefully, and the thoughts of seeing Bella caused my hands to shake uncontrollably.

"Are you insane? Of course she isn't here. She would murder me if she knew I was even talking to you." I heard her exhale noisily into the phone. "Four o'clock, Cullen. If you're late, I will make sure the caterer serves peanuts at your wedding reception."

"But I'm allergic to peanuts…"

"I _know_ this!" Alice warned. "Four o'clock."

I was a complete basket case by the time three o'clock rolled around. I had no idea why Alice was calling me – and truthfully, I was a little afraid of her – but at this point she was my only connection to Bella. I would gladly take whatever punishment the tiny wedding planner was willing to dish out if it meant that I could tell someone the truth.

It was a short drive to their office, and I walked in nearly thirty minutes early. A dark-skinned brunette smiled at me from the receptionist's desk, and I knew instantly she was Maria.

"May I help you?"

"Hello, Maria."

Her eyes widened. "Edward Cullen?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Alice asked to see me at four. I know I'm early."

"She's on the phone, but I'll let her know you've arrived. Won't you have a seat?"

I nodded my thanks and found a seat close to the door. My eyes scanned my surroundings, and now that I was actually taking the time to pay attention, I could see Bella's influence in everything from the furniture to the photographs on the walls.

Suddenly, Maria announced that Alice could see me now, and I took a deep breath as I walked through the door leading into her office. I really don't know what I was expecting, but I certainly didn't expect to hear the words that greeted me as I closed the door behind me.

"I don't know whether to kick you in the balls or welcome you to the family."

I sighed heavily, and she pointed toward a chair. She was sitting behind her desk, looking both bemused and ecstatic, and I prepared myself for the migraine that was sure to come. I glanced nervously around her office, and my eyes fell upon a framed picture of Bella and Alice sitting proudly on her desk. I exhaled a shaky breath as my eyes lingered on Bella's beautiful face, and Alice didn't miss it.

"I placed that picture there on purpose," Alice murmured. "I wanted to see your reaction."

I willed myself to look away from the picture and into the eyes of the woman who held my fate in her tiny hands.

"I am so in love with her, Alice."

"So you say," Alice replied as she rose from her chair and walked around, perching herself on the edge of her desk. "I've listened to the voice mails. Quite impressive."

So Bella had heard them.

"How is she?"

Alice tilted her head to the side. "How do you think she is?"

"I think she hates me," I whispered miserably.

"No," Alice shook her head. "If she hated you, this would be much easier. As it is, she's very confused and hurt. She is my best friend, so you can imagine how hard it is for me to see her this way."

"I'm sorry," I murmured as I bowed my head. "Everything just happened so fast, and I didn't know what to do or what to say. Any decision I make will hurt someone I love."

"So you love your fiancée?" Alice asked, and I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, I do," I said. "She's my very best friend. But I'm not in love with her, Alice. There's so much you don't know. Surely you've noticed that neither of us is particularly excited about this wedding."

"I _had_ noticed," Alice nodded. "Go on."

I sighed. "Look, this can't get back to Angela's family. It's very important that you continue planning this wedding as if none of this ever happened. We will be getting married in two months as planned."

I was pretty sure I heard a growl come from her tiny body.

"But we'll get an annulment soon after."

Alice gasped softly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, start explaining."

"Angela's mother has stage four brain cancer," I explained quietly. "Angela and I have been friends since college, and Marilyn wants nothing more than to see her daughter walk down the aisle before she passes away. Neither of us were romantically attached to anyone else, and her mother has always wanted me to be a part of the family, so we just decided to give this to her. We have every intention of annulling the wedding as soon as her mother passes away. It's a hoax. The entire thing is a complete sham, but it gives Marilyn something to live for and it makes her happy."

"And that's why neither of you give a shit about the ceremony," Alice whispered.

I nodded. "I was all for eloping, but Marilyn wouldn't hear of it. You should see her face when she starts talking about the dress or the stupid wedding favors. She absolutely lights up like the sun."

Alice sighed softly as she walked over to the window. "Bella's right."

"About what?"

"She said you aren't an asshole."

I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm trying very hard not to be," I whispered.

"Why didn't you just tell her?" Alice asked angrily. "Both of you could have avoided all of this heartache if you'd just been honest from the very beginning."

"I should have been honest," I murmured. "I was just so afraid I'd lose her, and I fell so fast, Alice. All I wanted was to hang on just a little longer."

"You broke her heart!" Alice snapped angrily. "She is a complete wreck without you! Do you know how long it's been since Bella felt _anything _for _anyone_? And the one time she opens her heart, you manage to stomp all over it! You with your 80s music and your _Dirty Dancing_ quotes! She is absolutely crazy about you, and you are a complete chickenshit!"

Despite the tongue lashing, I couldn't help but grin.

"She's crazy about me?"

This time, the growl was obvious, and I flinched.

"Tell me what to do," I begged softly.

Alice shook her head and collapsed into her chair. "What a fucking mess. We're basically waiting for an old lady to kick the bucket so everyone involved can be happy."

"I know," I whispered sadly.

Alice furiously rubbed her temples. "How long does she have?"

"The doctors say three months."

She sighed loudly and leaned back in her chair, gazing at me with a look so sympathetic that I very nearly crumbled. It was such a relief to tell someone, and suddenly, Alice Whitlock was my new best friend because I knew that she held all the cards. She could help me.

"I love her, Alice."

"I think I believe you," she whispered. "But there's something you have to understand about Bella. She needs honesty. She needs trust. She needs to be swept off her feet by a man who can love her completely."

"Would she wait for me?" I asked softly.

Alice sighed. "I don't know. I mean, what you're doing is commendable, and I'm sure if _someone_ had been honest from the very beginning she might have understood. She's just so hurt and humiliated, and I don't know if she can forgive that."

I buried my head in my hands and nodded numbly.

"I _do_ know that she would never ask you to break your engagement," Alice said softly. "But I also know that she couldn't be the other woman in this scenario. There would be no secret rendezvous…no stolen glances…no weekend getaways. Bella would never even consider being with you again until you're completely single. Can you handle all of that?"

"Yes," I answered without hesitation. "I can handle anything if it means I can have her when all is said and done."

Alice sighed. "I'm not making any promises. She may tell us both to go to hell."

"Does this mean you're going to help me?" I asked softly, unable to hide the hope in my voice.

"I'm going to help _her_," Alice replied. "There's a difference."

"I'll take it," I grinned. "I'll do anything, Alice."

Alice smiled mischievously. "You might regret those words. I can be pretty creative."

"_Anything_," I repeated firmly.

"Okay," she nodded with conviction. "I think the first thing we need to do is see if she's even willing to listen. I'm making no promises, Edward."

"I understand," I said. "What do I need to do?"

"Let me work on that," Alice replied, and I nodded, thankful to have the little dynamo on my side. "In the meantime, you need to woo."

"Woo?"

"Woo," she said. "I'm talking flowers, love notes…Bella needs to believe that you are completely devoted to her. Email is a wonderful invention. Use it."

"I can do that," I nodded and Alice promptly gave me Bella's email address.

"Continue with the voice mails because I know for a fact she listens to them," Alice continued hastily as she flipped through a phone book. "Call Emily at The Flower Garden and have flowers delivered daily – here at the office and at the apartment."

"Daisies," I nodded, and she smiled as she scribbled down the number and handed it to me. "Thank you, Alice."

She sighed softly. "Don't thank me yet. Bella is very stubborn. This may not work."

"Why are you helping me?" I had to ask. She had absolutely no reason to trust me. "Not that I'm not grateful…"

Alice sighed. "I'm helping you because I've never seen my best friend as shattered as she's been the last few days. I'm helping you because I sincerely believe that you love her. If I didn't believe that, you'd be swimming with the fishes by now. I have connections, Cullen."

I didn't doubt her for a second.

"Go write your sappy love letters and order the flowers," Alice instructed as she walked me to the door. "I'll be in touch."

"Thank you," I whispered sincerely, and she smiled softly before closing the door.

OOO

**BPOV**

"Good morning, Maria," I smiled at our sweet receptionist. Today was a new day and I was determined to be a happier person.

"Good morning, Bella," Maria giggled softly as she handed me my messages. "I really hope you took your allergy medicine."

"I don't have allergies," I frowned.

"Oh, that's good!" Maria smiled brightly.

"Why is that good?"

Maria bounced out of her chair and quickly raced to my office door. Her smile was wide as she turned the knob, and I gasped loudly as I gazed at the scene before me.

Flowers. Wall-to-wall flowers. And not just any flowers.

Daisies.

Lots and lots of daisies.

"Holy shit," I whispered.

"Good morning!" Alice chirped brightly from behind me. Suddenly, I was shoved through my door where the fragrance of wildflowers permeated my senses. It looked as if a florist had literally exploded in my tiny little office.

"What the hell is all this?" I asked, totally confused and just a little nervous.

"The boy is impressive," Alice nodded in appreciation. "I meant for him to spread out the deliveries a little, but this works, too."

"What boy?" I asked as I desperately tried to find my desk in the labyrinth of daisies. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Alice grew silent then, and I was instantly suspicious.

Alice was never silent.

"Alice Whitlock, what did you do?"

"You should read the card," Alice prompted me.

I glanced around. "Which one? They _all_ have cards!"

"Impressive," Alice murmured again. She flitted around the room, hastily snatching cards out of vases while I collapsed into my chair. "Have you checked your email this morning?"

"Not yet," I frowned. Alice hastily pushed some of the vases to the side and grabbed my laptop out of my hand.

"Check your email," she commanded.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?"

"Just do it!" Alice begged, and I sighed loudly as I powered up my computer.

"You know I could check it on my phone," I reminded her, but she just shook her head and began punching the keyboard with her little fingers.

"I'll just leave you to it," Alice grinned, and I frowned at her as she dropped the cards on my desk and quickly skipped out of the room.

"She's insane," I muttered to myself. I was just about to open the first card when I noticed a sender's name in my inbox list that caused my heart to skip a beat. With trembling hands, I clicked open.

_**Good morning,**_

_**I miss you more than you can possibly imagine.**_

_**I know I've made a mess of things. Please give me the chance to make it right. There is an explanation.**_

_**I hope you like the flowers. Tell Alice I will need the name of another florist because I just liquidated Emily's entire wildflower inventory with this first order.**_

_**I love you more than I can possibly convey with words, but I am going to try. You have to understand how much you mean to me.**_

_**Please talk to me, even if it's through email.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Edward**_

Stunned, I gazed around the room. They were _all_ from him? Rapidly, I began opening the little envelopes, and each handwritten card said the exact same thing.

_I love you, Bella._

Edward did all of this? For me? Why? Why would he do that?

I re-read his email, and suddenly, it all made sense.

"Alice Whitlock, get your skinny ass in here!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

OOO

**I was recently interviewed by My Precious Fandom. I'll let you know when the interview is available. Thanks to Buff_82! It was so much fun!**

**Thanks, as always, to Shaina and Kathie!**

**I'm on Twitter: Sydney_Alice**

**Your reviews absolutely astound me. Thank you!**


	7. When Doves Cry

**AN: You know, I really didn't intend for this story to cause so many tears. Sorry about that. I promise it gets better!**

_**Chapter songs:**_

"_**Shattered Dreams" by Johnny Hates Jazz (1987)**_

"_**When Doves Cry" by Prince (1984)**_

"_**The Flame" by Cheap Trick (1988)**_

_**Playlist:**_

_**www .playlist playlist/21268302091**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**When Doves Cry**_

**BPOV**

"Are you ready to listen now?" Alice asked softly as she closed the door behind her.

Incredulously, I gazed at her over the top of the never-ending flowers.

"You talked to him?" I asked, disbelieving that she would go behind my back like this. "You actually talked to him? You put him up to this?"

"He's adorable, Bella."

"He's a liar, Alice!"

Alice sighed heavily as she made her way over to my desk. She always liked to perch her bony ass on my desk, but since my desk was completely covered with flowers, she had to settle for a chair.

"Yes, I called him."

"Why did you do that?" I asked angrily.

"Because I knew there was more to the story, and so do you."

"It doesn't matter."

I had been so determined to make today a good day and take my first real step in forgetting that Edward Cullen even existed, and here I was, surrounded by enough flowers to fill a meadow.

"It _does_ matter," Alice murmured gently. "Aren't you at all curious?"

"Is he still engaged?"

Alice nodded slowly.

"Is he still getting married?"

"Yes."

"Then no, I'm not curious."

"Bella, it's not that simple," Alice argued as she gently played with one of the daisy petals.

"It _is_ that simple," I replied as I angrily deleted his email. "If he loved me, he'd choose me."

"He _wants_ to choose you," Alice said. "Everything is just so complicated. He needs time, Bella."

"He needs time?" I laughed bitterly. "Time to what? Find a subtle way to break his fiancée's heart? Absolutely not, I will not play a part in that."

Alice sighed loudly. "I think you should let him explain."

"You are supposed to be _my_ friend!"

"I am your friend!" Alice shouted. "And I'm telling you there's more to this, and you need to hear it."

"So tell me," I spat furiously. I was so mad at her right now. How dare she go behind my back and help this man kiss up to me? Where was her loyalty?

"I think I should show you instead," Alice replied as she glanced at her phone. "Come on. I have a meeting with a mother-of-the-bride, and I need your help."

"Which mother?"

"Marilyn Weber," Alice said, and my eyes widened. "You know Angela is out of town, and I need someone's final approval on these invitations."

"Absolutely not," I said firmly. "I told you I was off this account."

"It's just the mother," Alice reminded me.

"Let the _fiancé _approve them!" I glared angrily. "You two seem to be pretty close. Just leave me out of it."

"Belllllaaa," Alice whined, and I rolled my eyes. "Please?"

I closed my eyes in resignation. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you need to see," Alice whispered, and her eyes were pleading.

I sighed as I slammed my laptop shut. "If he's there, I swear I will kick your scrawny ass."

"He won't be there," Alice grinned brightly as she linked her arm through mine. "He's too busy looking for a new florist!"

I groaned loudly as we made our way out of the office.

OOO

The Weber home was just as beautiful as I remembered. The initial consultation had been held here, and I recalled that Mrs. Weber was the epitome of class with her designer suit and not a hair out of place.

"Mrs. Weber will you see you now," the butler smiled softly at us, and he led us down a long hallway. "I have to ask that you keep this visit short. She's quite tired today. These last few weeks of treatment have really taken a toll on her body."

_Treatments?_

I shot Alice a look, and she nodded slowly.

The butler opened the door, and somehow, I managed to suppress the gasp that wanted to escape my throat. It was obviously Marilyn Weber lying in that bed, but she wasn't at all the woman I remembered. This woman was frail and pale-skinned – nothing like the woman I'd met just a few months ago. What little hair she had was scattered along her scalp, and she looked thin and lifeless.

"Alice, maybe this isn't the best time," I whispered softly.

Just then, Mrs. Weber's eyes opened, and she offered us a tired smile.

"Girls!" Marilyn said, her voice feeble and weak. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too," Alice smiled softly. All I could do was nod as the butler helped her struggle into a sitting position. Why wasn't this woman in a hospital?

"You have the invitations?" Marilyn smiled brightly, and I quickly handed the box to the butler. I watched with wide eyes as he softly opened the box and placed one of the invitations gently into her hands.

"We're sorry to disturb you."

"Nonsense, I live for this," Marilyn grinned softly, and Alice's eyes found mine. Tears welled in my eyes as I watched the woman carefully examine the invitation.

"It's perfect," she murmured happily.

"We'll get these printed and mailed out this week," Alice promised her, and the woman's smile brightened.

"My Angela is such a silly girl for going out of town," Marilyn grinned as she handed the invitation back to the butler. "I'm so thankful she's allowed me to approve some of the details. Neither she nor Edward is very into the finer points of this wedding. I keep telling them that they should be enjoying this time, but you know couples today. So engrossed in their careers that they don't take the time to stop and smell the roses and enjoy the special moments in this life."

It was quite a speech, and she sagged against the bed tiredly.

"We should go," I whispered. "Thank you, Mrs. Weber."

"No, thank you," Mrs. Weber smiled weakly at us as the butler adjusted her pillows. "You have no idea how much I am looking forward to watching my baby girl walk down the aisle."

My throat constricted with emotion as the butler slowly led us out of the room, closing the door behind him. Alice took my hand in hers as we made our way out into the chilly Seattle air. We were both silent as she drove us back to the office, and once she turned off the ignition, I finally found my voice.

"I'm ready."

Alice nodded as she grabbed my bag, pulling my cell phone out and placing it in my hand.

"Call him," she murmured.

She left me in the car while I tried to gather my courage. Obviously, there was more to this story, just like Edward had insisted. Angela's mother was clearly ill, and while I didn't understand the extent to which she was sick, I had a feeling that her illness was connected to Angela and Edward's total lack of enthusiasm about this wedding.

With trembling fingers, I sent him a text.

_**I'm ready to listen.**_

OOO

I wanted to meet some place neutral – some place I wouldn't be tempted to jump into his arms as soon as I laid eyes on him, so we decided to meet at the playground at the McDonald's. Yes, it held memories, but it was a public place, and I thought a crowd of kids would keep my emotions in check.

Naturally, because the universe refused to give me a break – the playground was empty today.

I was gazing at the playground equipment, lost in my jumbled thoughts, when I felt him. I closed my eyes and turned toward the door, and when I opened them, I caught his reflection through the glass. His eyes were wide with a mixture of sadness and relief, and I forced myself to look away as he pushed the door and made his way over to the picnic table.

"Hi," Edward whispered softly as he sat down next to me. He was careful not to touch me, and I was both grateful and disappointed.

"Hi."

I felt his eyes on me, and with a tender sigh, he reached for my hand.

"Don't," I begged, stuffing my hands into my pocket. "I won't be able to think straight if you touch me."

I allowed myself to finally look at him and what I saw absolutely broke my heart. Dark circles rimmed his bloodshot eyes, and he looked pale as a ghost.

I quickly looked away.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am about all of this."

I nodded slowly.

"Thank you for the daisies," I said softly.

He smiled. "Did you like them?"

"They were beautiful."

"Bella," he whispered tenderly, and I watched as his hand rose from the table, and I sighed softly when I felt his knuckles brush my cheek. "I'm sorry. I can't be this close to you and not touch you."

I closed my eyes as his soft touch nearly brought me to tears. "This is so wrong."

"It's not wrong," Edward murmured softly as I bowed my head. "Please look at me."

A whimper escaped my throat when both of his hands cupped my face, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I love you."

"Love isn't the problem," I reminded him with a sigh, and his eyes glistened with tears.

"I know."

"I need to understand," I said softly.

"I'll tell you everything," Edward promised as he took my hand in his and brought it to his lips. I trembled as he placed a soft kiss there.

I whispered an apology as I pulled my hand away and forced it back into my pocket. I just couldn't have him touching me while he explained all of the reasons why he was marrying another woman.

"I'm listening," I prompted him, and with a sigh, he began.

"Angela and I have been best friends for twelve years," Edward said as he gazed across the playground. "There has never been anything romantic between us, but her mother always hinted that we would make the perfect couple. We laughed it off for years because we just don't see each other that way. Through the years, I've grown very close to her family. I've gone on family vacations with them, and it's almost like Marilyn and Jonathan are my second parents."

"Marilyn is really sweet."

"She is," Edward nodded. "About six months ago, we were on vacation in Aspen when Marilyn complained of a severe headache. Angie's mom is always the life of the party, so it wasn't like her to complain about anything, especially her health. We immediately called a doctor, and he ran a bunch of tests while we were there. He then told Jonathan that it was imperative that we get her home as soon as possible and make an appointment with her doctor. The diagnosis wasn't good, so they got a second opinion, and then a third, but they all said the same thing."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has brain cancer. Stage four."

Tears streaked down my cheek, and Edward leaned close, wiping them away with his fingertips.

"The doctor gave her only months to live…six at the most. It was such a shock to all of us because Marilyn was always so full of life. She took the news like a champ though. She said her only regret was that she wouldn't live long enough to see her daughter walk down the aisle. It seemed like such an inconsequential thing, but to Marilyn, it was the most important thing in the world. It seemed like a very simple wish to grant. Neither of us was dating at the time, so I asked Angie what she thought of giving her mother the wedding she'd always wanted. At first, Angie was completely against it, but as time passed and Marilyn's health deteriorated, making her mother happy became an obsession to the entire family."

"So you got engaged."

Edward nodded. "Her mother was ecstatic, of course. It was what she'd always wanted."

"So this entire thing is a sham," I said.

"Yes. We plan to annul the marriage as soon as her mother passes away."

I couldn't believe my ears. Alice and I had planned a lot of weddings through the years, but never one where the bride and groom had no intentions of staying married beyond the mother-of-the-bride's _funeral._

"Bella, if I'd known that you were going to come into my life, I never would have agreed to this."

"I believe that," I nodded. "But I _am_ in your life now, and you say that you love me."

"I _do_ love you," Edward murmured as he brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes.

"So what does this mean?" I asked. My heart absolutely broke for Marilyn and her family, but surely Edward and Angela realized how wrong this was. It was noble, but things were different now, and surely Angela would understand. Surely she wouldn't hold him to this promise.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you," Edward said hesitantly. "But I'm asking you to wait for me."

My eyes snapped up to his. "Wait for you?"

"Just until her mother passes away."

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted, and I was suddenly thankful that we didn't have an audience. "You're still going to marry her?"

"Bella, I promised…"

"Well, you can break that promise!" I glared angrily. Maybe I was being a selfish bitch, but holy hell, he couldn't be serious. "You still want to go through with this?"

"Yes, I do."

I stared at him, incredulous that he was even asking such a thing of me.

"So let me see if I understand this. You don't love her, but you're going to marry her to appease her dying mother."

Edward nodded.

"Despite the fact that everything is different now and you supposedly love me?"

"I _do_ love you."

"And you want me to wait?" I asked icily. "So, what am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to sit around and count down the days until this woman dies? Don't you see how _wrong_ that is?"

"It's not like that, Bella…"

"It's exactly like that!" I growled. "This is so wrong on so many different levels, Edward. You are lying to this dying woman, and while I understand and can appreciate the fact that you want to make her happy in her dying days, I cannot be a part of this. I just can't."

"She only has a few months, Bella."

"This is so messed up," I whispered. "You're just biding your time, waiting for this woman to die so that you can move on with your life. It's so twisted that I can't even wrap my head around it, and you're asking me to wait for you? Like I'm supposed to take some sick, twisted joy in reading that woman's obituary in the paper because then that means that you're suddenly available?"

Edward choked back a sob. I knew I was being harsh, but couldn't he see what a colossal mistake they were making?

"What if the doctors are wrong, Edward? What if she lives four more months? Or five? Or six? Or, what if the thought of seeing her _grandchildren_ gives her a new lease on life, and she doesn't die at all? Have you even considered that possibility?"

"The doctors are sure," Edward murmured.

"Miracles happen every day."

"I made her a promise, Bella."

And there it was. Edward was wonderful and loyal and selfless – all attributes that I considered important in a man, especially a man who had stolen my heart. But not like this. I couldn't do this.

"I understand that, and I would never ask you to break that promise, no matter how much I disagree with it."

"Thank you," Edward whispered, and the relief was evident in his voice.

"I would never ask you to choose," I said, "but you have to understand that I can't do this. I will not put my happiness in this dying woman's hands. That's not fair to her, and it's not fair to me."

"It wouldn't be like that," Edward began to argue, but I was already shaking my head.

"I won't be the other woman. No matter how much I want to be with you, I deserve better than that. I will not be your secret girlfriend. I can't live that way, Edward, and I won't."

"You're asking me to choose."

I smiled sadly as tears threatened to spill down my cheeks once again.

"I guess it seems that way to you. The fact that you think there's a choice to be made absolutely breaks my heart."

I rose to my feet, and Edward reached for me, staring up at me with wide, tear-filled eyes as he pulled me close. I let him, because I knew it would be the last time he ever touched me.

"Don't do this," Edward begged softly.

"I love you, Edward."

What could it hurt to say the words now? A choked sob escaped his chest as he pulled me closer. His arms encircled my waist as he gazed up at me, his eyes pleading and begging and shattering my heart.

"I don't want to be a choice your heart has to make. I want to be your heart's only option."

"You are," Edward replied softly, but I knew it wasn't true. Not really. And that knowledge was all that gave me the strength to pull myself out of his arms and walk away.

OOO

**EPOV**

The apartment was pitch-black. My eyes tried to adjust to the shadows on the walls as I raised the bottle to my lips and let the liquid burn my throat. Flames erupted in my stomach as the booze settled there. It was painful, and I welcomed it.

Bella loved me.

I loved her.

But she wouldn't wait for me.

I had spent the night leaned against the living room wall, guzzling alcohol and imagining she was there. I could see her chocolate eyes and her long brown hair, and I could smell her everywhere.

Suddenly, I heard the turning of a key, and the room was instantly flooded with light. I used the bottle to shield my eyes until the room was once again blanketed with darkness.

"Edward?"

It was a girl, but the voice was all wrong.

"Oh, Edward," she whispered, and I struggled to focus on the face hovering above me.

"Angie?"

She sighed as she grabbed the bottle out of my hand before dropping to the floor beside of me. I closed my eyes and tried to will the room to stop spinning.

"Are you home early?" I asked, trying to remember the day of the week.

"Yes, I came home early. It's a good thing, too, otherwise you'd probably be in a drunken coma by morning."

"Why did you come home early?"

"Because we need to talk, Edward."

We probably did need to talk. Then again, did it really matter now?

"You're in love," Angie whispered gently, and the kindness in her voice nearly brought me to tears.

I didn't even ask how she knew.

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters."

"She doesn't want me."

"I don't believe that," Angie said. "You're a wonderful man. Any woman would be crazy not to fall in love with you."

"You never did," I reminded her, and she laughed.

"No, I never did."

"Would have been easier if you had," I mumbled.

"But it wouldn't have been real. Besides, you never could have loved me in return."

I tried to imagine loving her the way I loved Bella, but my heart just couldn't picture it.

"Tell me about her," Angie whispered.

"She's amazing. It happened so fast, Angie, but I love her. I love her so much."

"Does she love you?"

"Yes, but she won't wait for me."

Angie leaned her head against my shoulder. "Why would she have to wait for you?"

"Because I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it."

She sighed softly. "I knew you'd met someone. I knew it when you asked me if I'd ever met anyone that took my breath away."

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

"You sound so guilty." Angie laughed softly. "It's a wonderful thing, Edward. I'm so happy for you."

"It's a mess. She's our wedding planner."

Angie raised her head and gave me a quizzical stare.

"You fell in love with _Alice?_"

"Bella," I replied, and the mere sound of her name caused my heart to clench.

"Ah, Bella."

"It was a complete accident. I didn't know she was the wedding planner, and she didn't know I was the groom."

For the next hour, I told Angie the entire story, and by the end, she was in tears.

"You know, there is a simple solution to this."

"I made you a promise."

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. That promise became null and void the day you fell in love with Bella Swan."

"I can't talk about this anymore," I mumbled as I struggled to get to my feet. "I'm so tired, Ang."

"Come on," Angie whispered as she pulled me by the hand and led me to my bedroom.

I didn't even bother changing. I simply collapsed against the bed and welcomed the blackness that overtook my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

OOO

**Remember, I'm a happy-ever-after girl. Give it some time and please don't give up on this little story. :) Thanks!**


	8. Hole Hearted

**AN: Thanks to Shaina and Kathie, as always!****

* * *

**

_**Chapter songs:**_

"_**All Cried Out" Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam (1986)**_

"_**Hold on Loosely" by .38 Special (1981)**_

"_**Hole Hearted" by Extreme (1990) – I know I'm cheating with the year, but it's too perfect.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Hole Hearted**_

**EPOV**

My life was purgatory.

There was no other word that could adequately describe it. I was caught between heaven and hell, where every decision I made hurt someone I loved and ripped me to shreds. The only difference now is that my decisions were being made for me. I don't know why that's so surprising. I'd been having decisions made for me for the past six months, and I'd welcomed it. Now, I was bitter and pissed and wishing I could turn back the hands of time.

They always say life isn't fair, but they never tell you that life just fucking sucks most of the time. They leave that part out, giving you a false sense of security. It gives you just enough incentive to put one foot in front of the other as you await the light at the end of the tunnel.

My light was gone. Extinguished.

"You need to eat," Angie said softly, pushing a plate of pancakes in my direction.

"I'm not hungry."

"Edward, you haven't eaten in two days."

"I'm not hungry," I repeated firmly.

Angie glared at me before sighing sympathetically.

"Why are you putting yourself through this? I told you the wedding is off. Why are you still here? Why haven't you called her?"

"The wedding isn't off," I muttered through gritted teeth. We had fought about this for the past two days. Suddenly, Angie growled loudly as she picked up the plate and threw it across the room.

This was new. Angie rarely threw tantrums.

Regardless, I didn't even flinch. I was too tired to move…too numb to care.

"Why the hell do you insist on playing the martyr?" Angie screamed, her hands on her hips. "You are my very best friend in this whole world, and I know you love me. I know you love my family, but this is ridiculous! There was no promise in blood, and engagements are broken all the damn time."

Suddenly, she dropped to her knee in front of me. "My mother is _dying_, Edward. _Dying_. While this hoax of a wedding is making her smile, it will _not_ make her live any longer! Bella is right. This is too twisted and it has to end. We are lying to my mother, and why? To bring a smile to her face while completely destroying any chance you have with the only girl you've ever loved?"

"I've known you for twelve years," I reminded her softly. "I've known Bella for twelve _days_."

"So you're just letting her go?" Angie asked angrily.

My floral bill would suggest otherwise. So would the emails I sent each night.

"No," I whispered. "I'm just…holding on…loosely."

Angie's eyes narrowed. "What the hell does that mean?"

I sighed heavily. Bella would have gotten the song reference right away.

"I'm just giving her space until the annulment," I whispered.

"You are unbelievable," Angie muttered as she rose to her feet. "There isn't going to be an annulment because there isn't going to be a wedding!"

With a tired sigh, I forced myself to walk away from her shrieking and into the living room. My feet led me to the piano, and I sat down on the bench. I was so blurry-eyed I couldn't even focus on the sheet music, so I just closed my eyes and let my fingers make discordant sounds. Eventually, the music became soft and haunting as it echoed throughout the apartment. I had no idea how long I sat there, but suddenly, Angie's hands were on my shoulders as I brought the song to a close.

"That's the saddest song I've ever heard."

"Then it's perfect," I nodded as I closed the cover over the keys.

"No wedding," Angie whispered softly.

"I'm not discussing this with you anymore."

"She loves you," Angie said gently.

"If she loved me, she'd understand," I argued. "Look, just keep planning the damn thing. I think we're supposed to go check out cake samples or some shit this week."

"I'm not going," Angie announced.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not getting married."

"Damn it, Ang…"

"No," Angie shook her head as she walked toward the window. She crossed her arms over her chest as she gazed out the frosty glass. "If you want this wedding so badly, then you plan it. I'm done."

"Fine!" I growled. I was so over this shit. "Call Alice and tell her that I'll take care of everything! All you'll have to do is show up."

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Angie smiled sweetly. _Too sweetly_. "I will be _happy_ to call Alice."

OOO

**BPOV**

Alice was smiling like a Cheshire cat as I walked into the office the next morning. I was so not in the mood for her cheery personality. I must have looked terrible because her bright smile faded when she saw me.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Nope."

"That's too bad," Alice said, looking concerned. "I'm sort of in a bind, and I was hoping you could help me today."

"Did you double book again?" Alice was an excellent wedding planner, but she had a tendency to schedule too many things on the same day and at the same time. This was why I was in charge of the calendar.

"I did, actually," she frowned as she looked over her schedule. "I'm supposed to be at the bakery at noon, but I'm also scheduled to be across town for a fitting at one."

My stomach dropped. "Is the fitting with Laurent?"

"Yep."

"I'll go to the bakery," I said with a sigh. Alice threw her arms around my neck and squeezed tightly. "Wow, that's a lot of love for a bakery visit."

"It'll be easy," Alice promised me. "It'll just be the groom."

Strange, but I didn't care enough to question it.

"What are we doing?"

"Cake samples," Alice grinned. It was a definite perk of the job. Pierre, our favorite baker, would make tiny little wedding cake samples for the bride and groom, and Alice and I always managed to take a few home.

"Now, tell me how you're feeling," Alice prompted, and I sighed heavily as I tried to ignore the sea of flowers around me. The flowers had never stopped. Between my apartment and the office, I could open my own florist.

"We have to get rid of these flowers," I muttered.

"But they're so _pretty_."

"Alice…"

"I know, I know," Alice frowned. "Bella, are you sure about this? I mean, it's just a couple of months."

I groaned as I quickly checked my email, which was a gigantic mistake because I had two messages from him. He emailed me everyday – once in the morning and once before he went to bed at night. Like the addict I am, I couldn't just delete them. I had to read them first.

"I'm going to kick your ass for giving him my email address, by the way."

"Are you replying?"

"No."

Alice sighed. "He isn't going to give up, Bella."

"He will eventually," I mumbled softly, and despite the pain in my heart, I prayed it was true.

The last couple of days had been horrendous. Night after sleepless night I'd lay in bed, staring at my ceiling, wondering if I'd done the right thing. I couldn't be mad at him. I couldn't be mad at _anyone_. Edward was a wonderful man and doing a wonderful thing for a friend. Angela was a sweet girl just trying to provide her mother with some happiness in the last days of her life. There was no villain here. It would be so much easier if there were. Instead, it was just three people caught in an impossible situation, trying to make the best decision for themselves.

I was just trying to protect myself and my heart, but that didn't make me miss him any less.

I wanted to reply to his emails, but I had no idea what to say. Anything I said could be misconstrued as hope, and that was the last thing I wanted to give him. I thought this was the best way – a clean break, rip it off like a Band-aid in hopes that it would only hurt for a second. Unfortunately, it didn't actually work out that way. Instead, I felt as if I had a gaping hole in my chest…as if my other half had been ripped away violently and fiercely.

Edward was perfect for me in every sense of the word. He was fun, smart, musical, and his fascination with 80s music was nearly as obsessive as mine. Most of all, he was the sweetest and kindest man I'd ever known, but the selfish part of me wanted to come first. I _needed_ to come first, and he just wasn't ready to make me his priority.

I won't lie. While staring at my ceiling at three in the morning, I would consider the possibility that I was being completely irrational and selfish. Would it be so terrible to wait until he was free? There were moments when I actually considered it, but then I'd think of Marilyn Weber, and I'd remind myself that my happiness should not rely on that sweet woman taking her dying breath.

Alice finally left me alone, and I allowed myself a bite of an apple before opening his morning email. The tone of his emails over the past few days led me to believe that he was just as miserable as I was, but he never once asked me to reconsider.

With a deep breath, I opened today's email.

_**Bella,**_

_**I heard a song yesterday that made me think of you. Of course, every song makes me think of you. It wasn't an 80s song. It was something by a new artist, and I'm so tired I can't even remember his name, but the lyrics were "Her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining." It was a really cheesy song, but I heard that line and thought of you. You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Edward**_

He ended every email the same and it always made me cry. He never mentioned the wedding or Angela, and he never asked me to change my mind. That made me cry, too.

I was crying a lot lately.

The crying would stop eventually, right?

Like always, I closed the email without replying. A quick glance at my watch reminded me that I had a date with Pierre's cake samples, so I grabbed a compact out of my purse and tried to disguise the dark circles surrounding my eyes.

Pierre was a short French man who made the best wedding cakes in town. I tried to muster some sort of enthusiasm as I walked through his bakery door, but my heart just wasn't in it.

"Bella!" Pierre called from behind the pastry counter. The shameless flirt quickly bounded through the partition door and hugged me gently. "You look hungry and tired and pale, _ma douce_ Bella." Gently, he grabbed me by the arm. "Come eat. Your groom awaits, and he looks as miserable as you do."

Pierre led me to the back corner of his shop, and as soon as I saw the shocking disarray of bronze hair, I immediately stilled. His head snapped up, and I noticed that his eyes looked as haunted as mine.

"Edward?" I gasped.

"Yes, yes, he's your groom," Pierre nodded enthusiastically as he pulled me over to the table where an assortment of cake samples was displayed. "I'll leave you two alone. Call if you need anything!"

_I am going to kill Alice._

Edward's eyes never left my face as I took the only chair available. Of course it was the one next to him, and my body instantly reacted to his close proximity.

"I'm going to kill Angie," Edward muttered under his breath.

I straightened and tried to control the emotion in my voice. "I thought you two had already chosen a cake?"

"She left it up to Alice, and Alice told me to meet her here," Edward whispered. I chanced another glance at his face, and I knew that I was the reason for the sadness in his beautiful eyes.

"You look so tired, Bella."

"So do you," I said softly, and I forced myself to look away.

"I think we've been set up," I muttered as I examined the cake samples in front of us, and my stomach actually growled.

"Was that your stomach?" Edward chuckled.

"Yeah," I giggled sheepishly, and we gazed at each other as we shared the laughter. It felt so good to laugh. "I've had zero appetite the last few days."

"Me too," Edward whispered softly. "And I think you're right."

"About what?"

"I think we've been set up."

"Edward, I promise I knew nothing about this," I murmured, and he smiled.

"Neither did I, but we're here, and we're both hungry...and Pierre went to all this trouble."

"We wouldn't want to disappoint Pierre," I said softly. His eyes – a little brighter now – flickered to my lips, and I felt my stomach clench.

"No, we wouldn't want to disappoint Pierre," Edward whispered.

The awkwardness drifted away as we spent the next half hour tasting samples of the cakes Pierre had prepared.

"Don't try that one," I pointed toward the dark chocolate layer cake that I knew for a fact was delicious. I'd be taking that one home with me.

"Why?"

"It's layered with peanut butter," I explained as I took a bite of a pineapple cake. I moaned with pleasure, and I felt Edward's body stiffen. "But try this one with the cream cheese icing."

Without thinking, I offered him my fork, and without hesitating, he wrapped his mouth around it. Realization dawned on us at the same time, and our eyes locked as he anxiously swallowed the bite.

I quickly lowered my fork.

"Bella, I miss you so much."

_Oh no._

"Here," I said nervously, pushing a plate toward him. "Try the strawberry. It can be topped with either cream cheese or butter cream."

"Bella…"

"Or maybe the raspberry?" I pointed to another plate, desperate to get his smoldering eyes to look at anything besides me. "It's my favorite. Pierre pours a raspberry liqueur over the cake just as it comes out of the oven and then frosts it with cream cheese."

Edward sighed as he sliced a small portion of the cake. Slowly, he lifted his fork toward my mouth, and I didn't even think twice. The raspberry sauce was warm as it coated my throat, and I moaned appreciatively.

"You have a little…" Edward whispered roughly, exhaling a shaky breath as he pulled the fork away, replacing it with his fingertip as it drifted across the corner of my mouth. My skin tingled as he lingered there, his eyes smoldering as he searched my face.

"I think the raspberry," Edward said softly.

"Definitely the raspberry," I whispered. Our faces inched closer, and my entire body trembled as the back of his hand caressed my cheek.

"How are we doing?" Pierre shouted excitedly, and thankfully, the spell was broken. "Have we made a choice?"

"There is no choice," Edward whispered softly, and I knew that he wasn't talking about the cake.

I took a deep breath and leaned back, putting some necessary distance between us.

"He likes the raspberry, Pierre."

"Oh good," Pierre grinned. "How many tiers?"

I looked to Edward for an answer, but his face was stone.

"Six," I mumbled.

"Very good," Pierre nodded. "We can place that order today?"

Robotically, I gave Pierre the wedding date, time, and location before he offered to box up the leftovers for us. Moments later, we were walking out of the bakery with desserts in hand, and we were silent as he walked me to my car. I carefully placed the boxes in the back seat and was just about to say goodbye when I felt his hand take mine.

"Have coffee with me."

"I hate coffee," I whispered nervously.

"Then have _water _with me," Edward murmured. "I don't give a shit what we drink. Just don't go. Not yet."

I sighed heavily as I allowed myself to gaze into his perfect face. "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because it hurts too much," I admitted quietly.

"I'm hurting, too," Edward whispered softly, tracing the edge of my face with his fingertips. "I feel like a part of me has died, Bella."

"It has to be this way," I said, struggling to keep my tears at bay. I was so tired of crying.

"I love you so much," he said softly. "Why can't that be enough?"

"Because I want more," I replied gently. "I know it's selfish, but I want more."

"Tell me what you want," Edward begged fervently, his hands framing my face. Tears began to trickle down my cheeks, and he softly brushed them away.

"I want you," I whispered tearfully. "I want all of you. I don't want to have to share you, and I don't want a sweet woman to have to die in order for me to have you."

He sighed heavily, pressing his forehead to mine.

"I wish you could understand."

"I wish you could, too," I said softly. I had to get away from him. There was only so much my heart could take. "I have to go, Edward."

"Don't go," he begged as I quickly pulled his hands away from my face. His expression was pained…his eyes so shattered and broken, and I knew they matched my own. We were hurting each other so much, and it was more than I could bear.

Without looking back, I raced out of the parking lot and sobbed uncontrollably all the way back to the office.

OOO

"I hate you," I growled at Alice as I stomped through the lobby. Maria looked taken aback but remained silent as I quickly rushed into my office, slamming the door behind me. I collapsed against my seat and gazed tearfully at the garden of daisies surrounding me.

They had to go.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alice shrieked as I dropped the first vase into the garbage. I yelled at Maria to bring me a garbage bag, and within minutes, I was throwing entire vases of flowers into a Hefty bag.

"How could you do that to me?" I asked angrily, shoving flowers into the garbage bag. "How could you put me through that?"

"Get used to it," Alice replied dryly, and I shot her a furious glare.

"What do you mean, _get used to it_?"

"Lucy is not capable of handling this account," Alice replied softly. "This is our business and this is the biggest wedding of the year. I am going to need your help."

"If you think I'm going to direct this wedding, you have seriously lost your fucking mind."

"You're going to do more than direct it," Alice grinned. "You're planning it."

"The fucking wedding is planned!" I shrieked. "Everything has been finalized for weeks because neither the bride nor the groom gives a shit about any of it!"

"Things have changed," Alice replied gently. "Angie wants to start from scratch."

"Why?"

Alice shrugged as she played with a daisy, and I narrowed my eyes before snatching it out of her hand and throwing it into the bag.

"So, here's the deal," Alice announced, and I growled with frustration. "This is the biggest wedding of the year, and we are not letting this account slip through our fingers. We are professionals. You will put aside your feelings for Edward and you will help me plan this wedding. We have less than two months, and we are starting from scratch, so get ready Bella. I'm talking bridal gown fittings. I'm talking cocktail napkin colors. I'm talking bridesmaid dresses. We don't have a lot of time, and Lucy is not capable of handling this. I need you, Bella."

"I don't understand why we're starting from scratch," I whispered as I angrily threw the last vase into the bag. The sound of shattering glass was particularly satisfying.

"I know you don't," Alice replied cheerfully, and I fisted my hands to keep from punching her in the face. "But you will. In time, you'll understand everything, and you'll thank us for it."

_Us?_

Before I could even ask, she was skipping out of my office with a single daisy perched behind her ear.

Two hours later, I was sitting behind my desk – now blissfully free of daisies – when Alice gently knocked on the door.

"Bella?"

"Go away."

She smiled. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

From her tone and expression, I could tell this was a professional introduction, so I took a deep breath and stood up, taking the time to smooth my skirt down my thighs before making my way into the lobby. Standing at the counter was a man, dressed in a polo and khakis. He was Asian, with striking black hair and dark eyes. In his hands were a camera bag and what looked to be a portfolio. He smiled politely as Alice made the introductions.

"Bella, this is Ben Cheney."

OOO

**So many of you have been begging for Ben. There he is! Are you happy now? :)**

**I was interviewed by My Precious Fandom where we talked about "I Thee Wed" and "What Child is This?" If you'd like to read the interview, the link is on my profile and on my blog.**

**Twitter: Sydney_Alice**

**As always, I love to hear what you're thinking!**


	9. Man in Motion

**AN: I had some reviews last chapter that left me quite a bit disheartened. None were particularly negative, but I have readers mad at Edward, mad at Alice, mad at Bella, and mad at me. Then I was reminded by my beta, my pre-reader, and some lovely ladies on Twitter that I have more happy readers than angry ones, and it's often a compliment to your story if you evoke passion in your readers. Thank you, ladies.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter songs:**_

"_**What Have I Done to Deserve This?" by Pet Shop Boys feat. Dusty Springfield (1987)**_

"_**Take My Breath Away" by Berlin (1986)**_

"_**Man in Motion (St. Elmo's Fire)" by John Parr (1985) - Quite possibly one of my top three favorite songs of the decade**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Man in Motion**_

**EPOV**

For the next two weeks, my life was filled with teaching during the day, and making wedding plans in the afternoon and sometimes into the night. For a lot of guys, this would be their version of hell, but not for me, because I was able to spend those moments with Bella.

I had no idea what was happening. Stupid details that I'd assumed had already been decided long ago were now up to me. I was positive that shit like bridesmaid dress colors (wasn't that the bride's job?) and wedding cake flavors had been finalized long ago, but I found myself making those decisions with Bella.

Again, I couldn't complain. I was confused, but I couldn't protest. Ang would just smile knowingly while Bella and I made plans to meet at one location after another. Angie was still adamant that the wedding wasn't happening, but she was encouraging these meetings with Bella as if they were the secret to bringing peace to the Middle East. I played along because apparently there was a lot of shit to decide. But mostly, I played along because it meant that I could spend a few moments with Bella.

She was always so professional, and for someone who didn't care about the little details of wedding planning, she was very knowledgeable about everything from the font (who the fuck cares?) used on the cocktail napkins, to the stupid, inconsequential items that absolutely _have_ to be on a wedding registry. I was in awe of her, and in those rare instances when she actually relaxed around me, I could see how much she truly enjoyed her work.

What's funny is that I still wasn't really making any real decisions about this wedding. All I'd have to do is watch Bella's brown eyes light up, and I'd know that whatever she was looking at was exactly what I should choose. I learned so much about her. I learned that she preferred smaller ceremonies instead of big, lavish affairs. I learned that she preferred silver to gold, and I learned that she preferred finger foods instead of formal, sit-down dinners for the reception. Bella liked things to be simple and classic.

She really was the woman of my dreams.

There were moments when I'd catch her looking at me, and I'd feel it…that pulsating electricity that always flowed between us. Despite everything, it was still there – like a dormant volcano just waiting to erupt. There were a few moments when it nearly consumed me, and I'd catch myself reaching for her hand. Once, I even pulled her close to my chest as we looked at China patterns, and it was the most natural thing in the world.

There were also moments that I'd see the melancholy in her eyes, and that's when I was reminded that this had to be absolute hell for her. For whatever reason, Alice was MIA, leaving Bella to deal with my shit. It was so absolutely unfair to her, but anytime I mentioned it she'd just square her shoulders and assure me that she was a professional.

I was hurting her so much. I was hurting me.

Luckily, today was the wedding gown fitting, and Angela was scheduled to meet them at a bridal shop across town. I was the groom, so I was confident that this would be the one meeting I could skip.

_Wrong._

"I need you there," Angela repeated as she typed furiously on her computer. We'd been arguing over this all morning, and I was going to be late for school.

"No you don't," I replied as I searched for my cell phone. "I'm not the _bride_, Angela. Besides, isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the dress?"

Her fingers stopped tapping.

"Umm, I don't know. I'd better ask…"

Suddenly, her fingers were flying again.

"Who are you going to ask at seven in the morning?" I glared. "Who the hell are you talking to?"

"Nobody," Angie smiled brightly. "And no, it's only bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day. Seeing the dress is just _untraditional_."

"Well, we wouldn't want to be untraditional," I muttered as I used the mirror to straighten my tie.

"Four o'clock," Angie reminded me as I grabbed an apple, and I growled angrily as I slammed the door behind me.

OOO

At 3:45, I took a deep breath before making my through the doors of the wedding shop. Not surprisingly, the place was full of ruffles and lace, and I felt the urge to check to make sure my balls were still attached before walking up to the counter. Just as a blonde fluttered her eyelashes at me, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

_**I can't make it. Stay there. Tell Alice to pick whatever she wants. ~Ang**_

What the fuck?

If Angie wasn't coming, there was certainly no reason for me to stay. Feeling much better about life and anxious to get the hell out of there, I quickly turned on my heel only to come face to face with a blonde sales associate. She fluttered her eyelashes and attempted to smile sexily at me while I tried not to roll my eyes.

"May I help you?"

"I was just leaving," I nodded politely.

Her smile fell. "Are you Edward Cullen?"

"Yes."

"I thought so," the blonde smiled dreamily as her eyes raked over my body. I shifted uncomfortably. "I was given a _very_ detailed description, and I assured Alice that I wouldn't let you escape."

"I think there's been a change in plans," I insisted, but she merely nodded and tugged me by the arm.

"Alice was very specific," the girl smiled up at me. "I was told to lead you to the mirrors and make you sit. She can be very persistent."

"No kidding," I seethed, but she just continued smiling stupidly at me as she pulled me through the aisles of white. It was like a Minnesota blizzard – nothing but stark white as far as the eye could see. Suddenly, the ruffled seas parted and I found myself surrounded by full-length mirrors reaching from ceiling to floor.

"Just make yourself comfortable," the girl giggled as she pointed toward some chairs before walking back toward the front of the shop. With a sigh, I grabbed my cell phone and was just about to send both Alice and Angie a furious text when I _felt_ her.

_Her._

Like a magnet, my eyes found her. Her back was to me, and she was standing on a raised platform, wearing a strapless gown and gazing at herself in the mirror.

Bella didn't see me, but I saw her.

And I was knocked breathless.

I knew nothing about wedding gowns, but I knew that this one was created for her body. It clung to her curves and cascaded down to her feet. The gown shimmered under the lights, and the fact that I had just used the word _shimmered_ proved that I had completely lost what small sliver of sanity I had left. It was now replaced with fear – spine-tingling, gut-wrenching fear.

Someday, Bella would walk down the aisle, wearing a gown just like this and smiling that beautiful smile that haunts my every dream. She would recite vows and pledge her life to another man – a man who hadn't asked her to wait for him. It wouldn't be today. It might not even be this year. But it _would _happen, and that realization filled me with a searing pain unlike anything I'd ever felt before.

It was in that moment that something changed within me.

The shackles that I had placed around my life – and around my heart – suddenly disintegrated, and I was no longer bound by any promise. I loved Bella with an intensity that I'd never dreamed possible and no promise was worth sacrificing that.

What an idiot I'd been.

All she'd ever wanted was for me to put her first. In my mind and in my heart, she'd _always_ been first, but my actions had proven otherwise. In trying to keep a promise to my friend, I had broken the heart of the only woman that I couldn't live without.

"Edward?"

Gasping for air, I allowed my eyes to find hers as they reflected back at me through the full-length mirror. In them, I saw every mistake I'd made…every painful tear that I had caused.

I lost myself in her eyes. I drowned in them, and I never wanted to come up for air.

Slowly, Bella turned away from the mirror and faced me, giving me my first full view of her and of the dress.

"My best friend and your fiancée are the two most conniving women I've ever met in my entire life."

I couldn't disagree. They are also geniuses because they knew exactly how I'd react to seeing Bella in this dress. I was surrounded by brilliant women, but the only one that truly mattered was watching me with wide, weary eyes. Gorgeous eyes, but weary and soft and pleading with me to say something.

"I should have known," Bella rambled on, and I let her because I loved her voice so much. "Alice called, saying Angie was running late and for me to pick something _I_ liked. And then Jessica gets a call from Alice saying that I should just try it on and let the seamstress take my measurements, because Angela and I are close to the same size."

Alice was such a liar. Ang was at least six feet tall.

Bella sighed heavily. "So I figured why not? I mean, I've picked everything else, and I just wanted to get the measurements done and get out of here, and why in the hell aren't you _saying _anything?"

She was adorable.

Slowly, I forced my legs to move in her direction, and her eyes widened as I gazed up at her.

"You're stunning," I said, my voice full of wonder. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"I'm mortified," Bella whispered softly.

"I'm in love."

She gasped softly. Gazing into her eyes, I reached for her hand, bringing it close to my mouth and letting my lips drift across her knuckles. I had the satisfaction of feeling her tremble.

"You're all I want."

"Edward, please…"

I stepped onto the platform and gently wrapped my arms around her waist, being careful of the satin. She closed her eyes in defeat as she let me pull her close to me. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears as she gazed up at me.

"You're _all_ I want," I whispered, "and I'm going to prove it to you."

The urge to kiss her nearly caused my legs to buckle beneath me, but I knew I couldn't kiss her. Not yet. Not here.

"Will you have dinner with me?"

I saw indecision flicker across her face. In her mind, our situation was still very black and white.

"I have to take care of something," I said softly. "I shouldn't be long, and then I'd like to see you. Please, Bella…"

She slowly nodded, and for the first time in so very long, I felt hopeful.

"Okay," she replied.

OOO

Angie was sitting at the kitchen table when I arrived. She was typing again…_always typing lately_…but when she saw me, the tapping came to an abrupt halt. Suddenly, she sprinted out of her seat and hugged me tightly.

"I love her," I whispered, my voice trembling with emotion. "I love her so much. I have to be with her, Ang. I can't go through with this. It's not even a choice. I _have_ to be with her."

"I know you do," Angie said softly. She pulled back, and her eyes were shining with tears as she smiled at me. Tenderly, she patted my face before pulling me over to the couch.

"You understand now, don't you?"

I nodded slowly. "I was just trying to do the right thing."

"But it _isn't_ right," Angie smiled softly. "It's not right to lie to my mother no matter how sick she is. But most importantly, it's not fair to you and it's especially not fair to Bella. You love each other. Alice says she's never seen Bella so affected by a man, and I know for a fact that you've never felt this way for another woman."

"She's the one," I replied sincerely.

"I think so, too."

"Will she forgive me?"

"I think she will," Angie smiled. "It may take some time and a lot of begging."

"I can do that," I nodded firmly. "I can beg."

Angie giggled. "You're both so stubborn. I was sure that picking out China patterns together would seal the deal, but Alice insisted that it would take something a little more dramatic. Was the dress beautiful?"

"She was beautiful in it," I replied, the vision still burned into my retinas. "So this was all a set up? The cakes, the wedding registry…"

"Yep," Angela grinned proudly. "You may not get married in two months, but at least you know more about each other and you've grown closer through the process. You know what she likes. You know what she'll want when the time comes."

"You sound so sure," I marveled quietly. "There's a very good chance she won't forgive me."

"I don't think she'll be able to resist you," Angie grinned. "But I couldn't blame the girl if she made you work for it, just a little."

"Gee, thanks," I grumbled, and she nudged me with her elbow.

I sighed. "So now what?"

"Now, I go talk to my mother."

"_We_ will go talk to your mother," I corrected.

"Edward you don't have to do that," Angie sighed. "I can handle it."

"No," I shook my head. "I'm coming with you. It's the least I can do."

"You should be with Bella tonight," Angie reminded me.

"I will be," I said, and I prayed it was true. "But I need to do this first. I want to be able to tell Bella that everything is settled. No more secrets. No more lies."

"She deserves that," Angie nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, she does."

OOO

**BPOV**

Alice refilled my glass. I was pretty sure that I was turning into a raging alcoholic. What an insane afternoon.

"You set me up," I glared at her. "You have been setting me up for weeks. Do you know how humiliating this is?"

Alice grinned mischievously. "Oh yes, it's a terrible, horrible thing. You picked out your dream gown and Edward saw you in it. It was just the kick-start he needed to get his ass in gear, and from what you've told me, it's worked."

"I don't know if anything worked," I mumbled as I sipped my wine. "Even if it did, now I'm going to be the bitch that made him break his engagement. What if the pain causes Marilyn to go into cardiac arrest?"

Alice sighed. "You know, you're really such a pessimist."

I bitterly downed the rest of my wine.

"First of all, you aren't _making _him do anything. Edward is making a choice, which is what _you've_ wanted all along. You wanted to come first. If he shows up here tonight, then you know that you are his top priority. That's what you wanted, Bella."

That _is_ what I wanted.

"I can't believe I fell for the wedding dress trick," I growled. "I only met Angela once, but the girl has to be at least six feet tall. I can't believe I didn't remember that."

Alice giggled. "Angela is a lovely girl. You'd really like her, Bella."

"I don't _dislike_ her now," I said. "And since when are you two such good friends?"

"Since we decided to join forces," she grinned happily.

"Both of you are terrible friends and you should be shot."

Alice giggled. "I'll remember that when you need a matron of honor at your beautiful wedding!"

"I'm not getting married, Ali."

She frowned. "But you already have the dress."

"Go home, Alice."

"Fine," she sighed resignedly. "But you must call me later! Or first thing in the morning…you know, depending on how things work out…"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll call you later."

After she left, I busied myself with ridiculous household duties that I usually saved for the weekend. I vacuumed the floors, scrubbed my shower, and rearranged my closet…anything to keep my mind occupied. It didn't work. All I could think about was the last few weeks of my life and how I'd been on an emotional rollercoaster ever since the day I met Edward Cullen.

Was love supposed to be this hard? I had no idea. Looking back, everything with Jake had been ridiculously easy…until it wasn't. But Jacob's eyes hadn't kept me awake at night, and walking away from Jake hadn't left a gaping hole in my chest. I couldn't have loved Jake, not really. and that thought was sobering.

_This_ was love, and it was painful and confusing and…

A knock on my door interrupted my internal anxiety attack, causing me to drop the armful of sweaters I'd been arranging by color.

Clearly, I was mental.

The sweaters forgotten, I quickly ran into the living room, stopping abruptly to check my face in the mirror. My eyes were wide with an excitement that I hadn't seen in them in weeks.

"It may not even be him," I muttered to myself. Quietly, I tiptoed toward the door and peeked through the peep hole. All I could see was his bronze hair as he leaned his head against my door.

Swiftly, I unlocked the door and his head snapped up, green eyes blazing into mine. His face morphed into a beautiful, hopeful smile as I stepped back, waving him inside. No matter what, I was determined to stay strong. Edward Cullen would not see me cry tonight. I closed the door and took a deep breath as I slowly turned around to face the music.

I never got the chance.

Suddenly, I was pushed against the door, his body pressed against mine. His hands tenderly cupped my face…such a stark contrast to the wild, possessive look in his eyes and the feel of his body against me. Gently, Edward brushed his nose against mine, and I whimpered.

"I'm free," Edward whispered, his breath washing over my face. "No more promises. No more secrets. No more fake engagements."

My body trembled with excitement and hope. "Because?"

"Because it wasn't fair to any of us," Edward sighed softly. "But most of all, because I couldn't stand to be away from you for one minute longer."

The back of his hand ghosted gently across my cheek.

"You are my heart's only option," Edward murmured, and I melted against him as his lips found mine.

OOO

**Because I'm insane, I have been toying with a new story. I needed a drastic change, and this new one is just that. Please be looking for it in the next few days.**

**Next update for "I Thee Wed" will be next weekend.**


	10. Open Arms

**AN: I continue to be overwhelmed with the response to this story. Thank you!**

**Thanks to Shaina, Kathie, and Krista for being wonderful.**

**Chapter songs:**

"**I Melt With You" by Modern English (1982)**

"**Open Arms" by Journey (1982)**

"**Never Tear Us Apart" by INXS (1988)**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Open Arms**_

**EPOV**

"You are my heart's only option," I whispered, and I couldn't wait a moment longer before crushing my lips to hers.

The kiss should have been tender and adoring, but it wasn't at all. It was wild and frenzied and perfect.

I was free, and she was mine.

I lifted her into my arms and carried her toward the couch. We crashed there, all tangled limbs and warm tongues as we made out like a couple of teenagers. After weeks of torture, this moment was bliss. Desperate for skin, I slid my hands beneath the back of her shirt, causing her to gasp against my mouth before kissing me wildly.

While I wasn't complaining, this hadn't exactly been my plan for tonight. The conversation with Marilyn had gone better than any of us had expected, and I was so excited that I'd rushed right over here to tell her the news. But then she'd opened the door, looking so nervous and shy, and all I wanted to do was make her smile.

We were definitely smiling.

And Bella was topless.

_How the hell did that happen?_

"Where's your top?" I asked in between kisses.

"I think you threw it behind the couch," Bella murmured as she tugged frantically on my t-shirt.

_Oh._

I buried my face against her neck, inhaling deeply and savoring her sweet scent.

"We have to slow down, baby," I mouthed against her skin. Of course, my fumbling fingers were now pushing her bra straps down her shoulders, so clearly, I was a hypocrite.

"Faster," she moaned, and I shuddered as a loud groan escaped my chest. "Much, much faster."

"Shit….baby, we have to stop," I mumbled half-heartedly.

"You don't really want to stop," Bella smirked, and I stifled a groan as she wiggled against me and playfully bit my neck.

Distraction. I needed a distraction.

"Is that your phone?" Bella asked breathlessly as her teeth grazed across my ear.

"My…what?"

"Your phone…it could be important," Bella whispered against my lips.

"Nothing could be more important than this," I said sincerely, and I swallowed her moan with another hungry kiss just as her cell phone vibrated loudly on the end table.

We both groaned, and not out of pleasure.

"Someone better be dead," I growled. With unsteady hands, I pulled my phone out my pocket while Bella reached for hers.

"It's Angela," we both said in unison.

Bella's wide, fearful eyes locked with mine.

"Something's wrong. Call her."

"No, I'll call her back…"

But Bella was already off the couch and searching for her shirt.

"If she's calling me, it's serious," Bella said softly as she buttoned her blouse and climbed back into my lap. "She's your best friend, and I don't expect that to change. Something is obviously wrong or she wouldn't be calling me."

I sighed. "You're sure?"

Her smile was so sweet. "I'm absolutely sure. Do you want some privacy?"

"No, stay here," I whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her temple as she snuggled into my lap. Before I even had the chance to hit redial, a message appeared on my screen.

_**It's Mom. Please come to the hospital.**_

OOO

**BPOV**

"I really shouldn't be here," I repeated for the thousandth time since Edward insisted on bringing me to the hospital with him. We were now in the elevator, and my stomach was in knots.

"Stop this," Edward replied softly as he gazed down at me. "She told me to bring you along. She really likes you, Bella."

Didn't he understand how awkward this would be? And what about the rest of the family? Wouldn't they be suspicious that the wedding planner was arriving with the groom?

"No one is here but Angie and her father, and they both know," Edward promised me. "It shouldn't be awkward. No more secrets, remember?"

The elevator doors opened, and Edward took my hand in his as we made our way through the brightly-lit lobby. We followed the signs to the emergency room, and the smell of hospital disinfectant did nothing to soothe my nauseated stomach. We heard soft sniffles as we rounded the corner, and suddenly, I was face-to-face with Edward's best friend.

"Ang?" Edward asked softly as he pulled me toward the weeping girl. She was just as lovely as I remembered, and I felt my stomach clench with anxiety.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your night," Angela said, wiping her eyes with a tissue. Her eyes turned to me, and her smile was so sad.

"Hello, Bella. You're just as beautiful as I remember."

"So are you," I murmured.

She offered me her hand, and I felt my body relax as she pulled me toward the chair next to her. This should have felt awkward and wrong, but instead, I felt like I was staring into the eyes of an old friend. Edward sat next to me, and we listened as she told us about her mother's fainting spell that led them to the hospital.

"But she's okay?" Edward asked.

"For now," Angela nodded. "The doctors say it's really just a matter of time."

We continued talking to her, offering what little encouragement we could, when suddenly a man wearing a charcoal suit burst through the doors.

"Oh you're here!" the man said to Edward with a smile.

"Jonathan," Edward leapt to his feet and the man enveloped him in a tight hug.

"My dad," Angela whispered to me as she squeezed my hand. Her father's warm brown eyes found mine, and he smiled.

"This must be Bella."

I nodded, too afraid of what this man must think of me to actually formulate a response.

"Please don't feel uncomfortable," Mr. Weber smiled softly at me. "You're very welcome here, Bella."

"Thank you," I breathed, and Angie squeezed my hand once more.

"She's asking for you," Jonathan smiled at them, and I was grateful for the chance to have a few moments to myself. Everything was happening so fast, and I just wanted a moment to breathe.

"Come with us," Angela offered.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly..."

"Nonsense," she smiled as she pulled me to my feet. "Edward adores you, so you're basically part of the family now."

The four of us quietly made our way down the hall as Mr. Weber explained that the doctors had insisted on keeping his wife overnight. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly as we followed Jonathan inside. Two nurses and a doctor surrounded Marilyn's bed, attempting to make her as comfortable as possible. She looked unbelievably frail, but we she spotted us, her face burst into a beautiful smile.

"There you are!" Her voice was faint, but excitement radiated from it. "And what a lovely surprise! You brought the wedding planner. How are you, dear?"

I looked nervously to Edward whose brow was furrowed.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Oh, that's good!" Marilyn smiled at me. "Keeping these two on track, I'm sure? After all, we only have a couple of months left. We still have so much to do…we still need to choose a caterer and I'm sure neither of them has begun to work on their vows…"

Everyone's faces turned pale.

"Mom," Angela whispered gently as she clasped her mother's hand. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

The doctor was watching us with interest.

"What do you remember about this afternoon?" Jonathan prompted her, and Marilyn's forehead creased with confusion.

"Well, I remember Oliver making those delicious cucumber sandwiches."

Angela nodded. "Anything else?"

"No…" Marilyn's voice wavered. "Should I?"

Edward sighed heavily just as Jonathan quickly took the doctor aside, and I was sure everyone could hear my pounding heart over their murmured whispers.

"I'm sorry, dear, but your name escapes me…"

I dropped Edward's hand and swallowed nervously. Hopefully she hadn't noticed us.

"I'm Bella."

"That's right," Marilyn smiled. She was so weak and fragile, but you could see how lively she became as she asked me questions about the wedding.

"I think black for the bridesmaids," Marilyn said brightly. "I know most people associate black with mourning, but don't you think black is elegant?"

"Black is elegant," I whispered, and I felt Edward reach for my hand. He couldn't touch me – not here, not in front of this woman who still believed that he was marrying her daughter. This sweet woman was losing her mind and her body to a horrible disease, but it was obvious to anyone that this hoax of a wedding was the only thing tying her to this earth.

With a heavy sigh, Edward walked toward the window and gazed out the glass. He looked absolutely heartbroken as Marilyn reminded us of every single detail of their wedding. I found it fascinating that she could remember the flavor of the frosting she'd chosen over a month ago, yet she couldn't remember a conversation from two hours earlier.

I glanced at Angela who looked miserable as her mother talked animatedly about flower girls and ring bearers. The woman's face was frail and worn, but her smile was stunning. I had never understood how Angela and Edward could lie so willingly to this woman about something as important as marriage, but standing here – watching her failing body try to keep up with her mind's enthusiasm – gave me a glimpse as to why they would make such a decision.

It was in that moment that I realized that the world wasn't as black and white as I'd imagined it to be.

From across the room, Edward's eyes found mine. His face was crestfallen, and I could see the wheels turning in his head. He was telling me that perhaps this bout of memory loss was temporary…that we would fix this…that we would simply tell her the truth as soon as she felt a little stronger.

Maybe the memory loss was a temporary symptom, but the fact remained that she would _never_ be stronger and, if we told her the truth, she would never again smile as much as she was smiling right now.

How could I deny her this little bit of happiness?

An hour later, Edward and I made our way back to my apartment. All of our earlier urgency was long gone. This time, he pulled me into his arms, and this time, I rested my cheek against his chest. He just held me, and I closed my eyes as his sweet scent and warm arms anchored his heart to mine.

This could be enough for now. I could love him, and he could love me, and someday we could be together.

_So many coulds._

"Edward?"

He sighed against my hair.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

I took a deep breath and willed my voice to remain strong.

"I want you to marry Angela."

He gasped, pulling away and cupping my cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Bella, no."

"Yes."

With a tired sigh, I pulled him by the hand and led him over to the couch. I snuggled into his lap – my very favorite place in the world. He held me tightly in his arms and kissed my temple.

"Bella, we'll find a way."

"Listen," I said, nuzzling my nose against his chest as his fingers stroked my hair. "A year ago, I was engaged to man who cheated on me. I promised myself that if I ever allowed myself to love again, that I wouldn't be timid and passive. I would demand respect, and I would demand to be his first priority."

"I'm sorry he hurt you."

"I'm not. Not anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't love him. I mean, I thought I loved him, but now that I love you…"

"I love to hear you say that," Edward smiled down at me.

I gently touched his face.

"I love you, Edward."

He kissed the tip of my nose.

"I love you, too. You do know that you are my first priority, don't you? You have been since the moment we met. I was just trying to balance it all, and I couldn't. I shouldn't have tried."

"I made you choose," I said, and even I could hear the shame in my voice.

"Not really," Edward argued. "You just told me what you needed. That's not a bad thing, Bella."

"But I should have tried to understand. Instead, I judged and I basically gave you an ultimatum, and that was very wrong of me. I still think it's wrong to lie to this woman, but I do understand why you wanted to do it."

"I just don't understand it," Edward shook his head. "She was so alert when we spoke to her…so understanding…so forgiving…"

"And now she doesn't even remember the conversation took place."

"The doctor said that with a few days rest her memory may return…"

I pulled his hand to my lips and kissed his fingertips.

"What if it doesn't? Can you really look into that woman's eyes again and tell her that you aren't marrying her daughter?"

"Yes," Edward said without hesitation. "I would do anything for you. I've lived through weeks of thinking that I'd lost the only woman I've ever loved. I won't go through that again. I won't do it."

I smiled into his glistening green eyes.

"I'll wait for you."

His eyes searched mine, looking for any sign of doubt. I knew he wouldn't find any because I'd never been more certain of anything in my life.

"You said you needed to be my heart's only option," Edward reminded me.

I nodded. "You were willing to give up everything for me. I think I should be willing to give a little, as well."

"You still think it's wrong."

"I think lying is wrong, yes," I admitted with a sigh. "But I also understand why you're doing it. It's a horrible situation, and if something can be done to make it a little easier on everyone, who am I to judge? It's up to you and Angela, of course. But I want you to know that I'll support whatever you decide to do, and I'll wait."

"But what about your fears? What if she does make a miraculous recovery? I mean, it would be wonderful…"

"I think if she makes a miraculous recovery then she will be strong enough to endure the truth _and_ an annulment, right?"

Edward wrapped his arms tighter around me and held me close. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"I do now," I smiled up at him, and he brushed his lips against mine. "I do have a couple of conditions, though."

"Let's hear them."

"You have to tell me that you love me every single day."

"Too easy," he chuckled.

"And we can't date until you're free."

He stopped laughing.

"Bella, you can't be serious…"

"I am. I know you aren't in love with Angela so it's not like we'd be cheating, but it's just too risky. What if someone saw us – even if it was just an innocent dinner or a movie?"

"So we watch movies and eat dinner here," Edward shrugged. "I am not living without you. I refuse. If that means breaking this phony engagement for good, then that's what I'm going to do."

"We can find a balance," I promised him with a smile. "We'll just have to be creative."

"I can be very, very creative," Edward murmured roughly, and I felt my body tingle as he nuzzled my neck.

"And no sex," I said, biting my lip so that I wouldn't laugh. It sounded ridiculous even to my own ears.

"Now I _know _you're joking," Edward grinned as he nuzzled my nose with his. "There is absolutely no way I'm agreeing to that. I love you, and I want you."

"I want you, too," I replied, and I trembled when his lips made a trail along my jaw.

"But not tonight."

"Not tonight," I agreed. Too much had happened tonight and we needed time to process it all. Smiling, I climbed off his lap and rose to my feet. "But I'd still love to wake up with you tomorrow morning."

"Only tomorrow morning?" Edward asked hopefully as I pulled him by the hand and led him toward my bedroom.

"Maybe every morning."

I grabbed a t-shirt and quickly changed in the bathroom, and by the time I was finished, he was already nestled beneath the covers.

_Edward is in my bed waiting for me. _

We gazed at each other from across the room until a soft smile crossed his face, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"What are you doing all the way over there?"

"I just can't believe you're here," I admitted with a whisper.

His smile was heartbreakingly tender as he reached his hand out to me.

"Come lay with me, baby."

Slowly, I made my way over to the bed and placed my hand in his. With a gentle tug, I was suddenly in his arms. He softly kissed me before pulling me down against his side, and his strong arms enveloped me as I snuggled against his chest. I had never felt more cherished or more loved in my entire life, and the emotions of the day finally caught up with me as I dissolved into quiet tears.

"Hey," Edward murmured gently as he cupped my chin. "What is this?"

"I'm such a girl," I sniffled.

"I have to admit that is the first thing I noticed about you. Well, that and those big brown eyes. But that doesn't explain why you're crying."

I sighed as he tenderly wiped the tears away from my cheek.

"Just an emotional day, I think."

Edward brushed his lips against my forehead. "I know, baby. But we're together, and everything is going to be okay now. "

"No matter what?"

"No matter what," Edward promised.


	11. Love is a Battlefield

**AN: Nothing much to say except thanks for reading! :) Thanks to Shaina, Kathie, and Krista for being awesome.**

**Chapter songs:**

"_**Love is a Battlefield" by Pat Benatar (1983)**_

"_**Heaven" by Bryan Adams (1984)**_

**Listen to the 80s playlist:**

**www. playlist. com/playlist/21268302091**

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Love is a Battlefield**_

**EPOV**

"Your finger goes here," I instructed Henry as he attempted to make the B7 chord. He was still having trouble with the placement of his fourth finger.

"This sucks," Henry groaned, which was really out of character for him. He was usually much more patient with himself.

"It's not the easiest chord," I reminded him with a smile.

The boy sighed heavily. "Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Henry took a quick glance around the crowded music room to make sure no one was listening.

"Do you umm…ever get sick of practicing?"

I had a feeling that wasn't what he wanted to ask at all, but I decided to play along.

"I did when I was your age," I admitted with a chuckle as I took the guitar out of his hands and showed him the chord once again. "Practice isn't fun."

"So why do it?"

I placed my fingers on the frets and strummed the B7 chord, and I laughed when his eyes lit up with excitement.

"That's why," I grinned. "Because someday, you will find a song with that chord, and you'll be so proud of yourself when you can play it."

Henry nodded thoughtfully as he watched my fingers shift between chords.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You like Aunt Bella, don't you?"

"I love her," I admitted softly.

"I don't really understand how love is supposed to work," Henry said quietly. "I mean, my parents loved each other. Now they can't stand each other."

"Sometimes that happens with adults."

"Why?"

I sighed softly as I handed him back the guitar. I didn't know a lot about his parents' situation, but I knew it must be confusing for him. "I'm not really sure why, Henry. It's a sad fact of life that grown ups sometimes fall out of love with each other."

He nodded as he attempted the chord once again. His voice was just a whisper when he asked, "Do they fall out of love with their kids, too?"

"Your parents love you," I assured him.

He shrugged. "Dad's always working."

"You miss him."

He shrugged again. The gesture was so typical of kids, but it killed me that he was feeling this way. Henry was so bright and talented, and I wondered if his dad knew what an amazing kid he had.

"You know, we could do something," I offered. "Go to a movie or something. Just us guys."

Henry's eyes flickered to me before returning to his guitar.

"That'd be cool, but it's not the same."

"I know," I nodded in understanding. Just then, I looked toward the door and saw Bella's brown eyes gazing at the two of us through the glass. I smiled, and she smiled in return, and I knew that I'd never see anything more beautiful in my entire life.

The last few days had been a weird combination of heaven and hell. We'd spent every night together, and waking up with Bella in my arms was the happiest moment of my day. The hours we were apart were misery, mostly because it was during that time that my reality came crashing down on me. As wonderful as she was to consider it, I'd begged her to reconsider this entire hoax of a wedding. While I'd been okay with going through with all of this in the beginning, things were so different now. I was in love, and I didn't want to say vows – no matter how fake they might be – to anyone except for Bella.

She was it for me. I knew this with my whole heart and soul. We still had so much to learn about each other – not to mention this gigantic mess with Angie to settle – before we could even consider marriage, but I wanted it. I'd wanted it since the day I saw her standing in that wedding dress that clung to her as if it'd been created just for her body.

But that discussion would have to wait. Right now, all I wanted to do was kiss her.

After a quick glance around the music room to make sure that everyone was on task, I slipped out the side door and made my way down the small hallway. Bella was still peering through the door when I grabbed her around the waist, causing her to gasp as I pulled her into an empty classroom. I kicked the door shut before pushing her against it, and her moan vibrated through me as I captured her lips with mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck as my hands roamed every inch of flesh I could reach. It had been nearly twelve hours since I'd laid eyes on her, and that was simply too long.

"Wow," Bella breathed when we finally came up for air.

"Hi baby," I grinned, brushing her nose with mine.

"Wow…hi."

"I missed you," I murmured. My lips made a trail from the corner of her mouth to her chin before dipping to her throat, and she moaned softly.

"I missed you, too," Bella whispered as she buried her face against my neck. I sighed contently as I held her close. My day was absolute shit when she wasn't within touching distance.

"Class is almost over. Let me take you and Henry to dinner."

"I'm supposed to drop him off at Rosalie's," Bella sighed. "I'm really dreading that little confrontation."

"I could go with you," I offered, but she shook her head.

"She's nice to me. It's Emmett she isn't happy with these days, and I can't say that I blame her."

"Henry really misses his father," I said softly.

Bella's eyes widened with worry. "Did he say that?"

"He was asking me questions about love and if adults fall out of love with their kids," I explained gently. "Your brother has this great kid, and he never sees him."

"I know," Bella sighed sadly. "I really couldn't blame Rose if she filed for full custody. Em's just really immature. He always has been."

"I'd like to meet him."

"No, you wouldn't," Bella giggled. "My brother is a little on the protective side. He's ten times worse than my father."

"I'd like to meet your father, too," I smiled down at her as I pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "But right now, I'd better get back to my class. They might be gifted and talented, but they're still kids."

I kissed her one last time before making our way back to the music room.

OOO

**BPOV**

"Why can't I stay with you?" Henry asked with a pout as I pulled into his mom's driveway. Rosalie was already standing on the porch.

"Because it's Monday, and you spend Monday nights with your mom."

"I don't like it here," he groaned. "Mom just talks crap about Dad the entire time I'm here, and when I get home, he wants to know what she said. I'm sick of it. I'm not a yo-yo."

Henry shoved open the passenger side door and let it slam behind him as he carried his guitar case toward the house. Blinking back my tears, I grabbed his backpack from the floor board and steeled my resolve.

"This is ridiculous," Rosalie muttered as I handed her Henry's backpack. "Where is my son's father?"

I offered my standard answer, but it sounded ridiculous even to my own ears.

"He's working, Rosalie."

"Sure he is," she scoffed as Henry ducked his head and laced his fingers through mine. "Will Emmett be picking him up at eight?"

"Doesn't he usually spend the night on Mondays?"

"Usually," Rose nodded. "But I told Emmett I had a late meeting scheduled for nine. I'm sure it went in one ear and out the other."

"I will be happy to come pick him up at eight," I offered, and Rosalie sighed heavily as Henry muttered something about yo-yo's before making his way into the living room and collapsing against the couch.

"He's developing such an attitude," Rosalie grimaced.

"I can't imagine why," I mumbled.

Rosalie's clear blue eyes swept over me. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that your son is tired of being caught in the middle of his parents' squabbles. He's ten years old, Rosalie."

"I'm well aware of his age, Bella."

"He's growing up," I whispered softly. "He's so smart, Rose. He notices things, and his parents are driving him crazy."

"What am I supposed to do? I see him once a week and every other weekend," Rosalie reminded me with a sigh.

"And that's the choice you made."

"I have to work, Bella."

"I know," I nodded. Rosalie's job as an investment banker kept her on the road or in the air nearly year-round. Granting full custody to Emmett had been the wisest decision at the time. Of course, none of us dreamed that Emmett would revert back to his bachelor ways and spend more time at the station – and with his new girlfriend – than he spent with his own son.

"I should ask for full custody," Rosalie murmured.

She probably should, but my loyalty was to my brother…at least for now.

"Let me talk to my brother," I offered. "You know he's not a bad man, Rose. Maybe he doesn't realize that he's neglecting his child. Let me work on it."

"Bella, that's very nice of you, but Henry isn't your child."

"I love him just as much," I whispered fiercely. If she got full custody and took my nephew away, I wasn't sure how I'd handle it.

"I know you do," Rose nodded, her voice full of sympathy. "Fine, talk to your brother. God knows every conversation we have turns into a fight."

"I will," I promised her. I said goodbye to Henry who was staring blankly at the television.

"You'll be back at eight?"

"I'll be back at eight," I promised him, and I saw him glance at his watch before slumping back against the sofa once again.

OOO

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered against my temple. It was after midnight and we were both exhausted, but cuddling and talking in the dark had become part of our nightly routine over the past week.

"Thinking that tonight was really good for him," I said softly.

After we had picked up Henry and shared a pizza, the three of us played Henry's Wii until the kid finally fell asleep with the controller in his hand. I'd watched with adoration as Edward gently carried my nephew to the bedroom that was decorated just for him and tucked him beneath the covers. He might be ten years old, but he was still a sweet kid who needed to be reminded that he was awesome, and Edward had done that all night long. They'd played guitar, and Henry had grabbed Edward into a tight hug when his little fingers finally made the B7 chord. The pizza and family time totally changed Henry's attitude, and he'd smiled the entire night. So had I, because I had the opportunity to watch them bond, and it only made me love them that much more.

"It was fun," Edward said, his fingers drifting up and down my spine. "He's a great kid, Bella."

"He is," I nodded against his chest. "Thank you for sharing me tonight. I know it wasn't exactly what we had in mind."

"It was perfect," Edward smiled down at me before kissing me softly. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Yes," I giggled. "But feel free to say it again."

He sweetly caressed my face.

"I love you so much, Bella. I know everything is mixed up right now, but everything is going to work out for us."

"You sound so sure," I whispered softly, and I hoped that I was disguising the anxiety in my voice.

"I _am_ sure," Edward promised. "I'm sure of _us_. The rest will work itself out. I've never been more certain of anything."

"I love you," I murmured through my tears, tilting my head and kissing him tenderly. With a sigh, Edward wrapped me in the cocoon of his arms and hummed softly to me until my eyes began to grow heavy.

"Is that Bryan Adams?" I whispered in the darkness.

Edward chuckled lightly and kissed my hair as he began to sing.

_Baby, you're all that I want _

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe _

_We're in heaven._

OOO

The next day, I was busy rescheduling a bridal fitting when Alice slammed the door of my office.

"Would you like to explain why Angela Weber is here?"

I nervously cleared my throat and continued typing. I had yet to give Alice the full details because, quite frankly, I was trying to avoid a situation just like this one.

"She says that you called her," Alice tried again. "She says she's here to discuss bridesmaid's dresses, but that can't be true because she isn't getting married. Right?"

"Black," I muttered. "Marilyn Weber wants black bridesmaid dresses."

I glanced over my laptop screen at my best friend. Her eyes were narrowed in confusion and aggravation.

"You caved!" Alice barked.

"I compromised."

"What's the fucking difference?"

I sighed heavily as I switched off my laptop and grabbed a book of swatches.

"I'm not discussing this with you until you calm down. It's my life, Alice."

I was just about to walk out the door when she gently grabbed my arm. Her eyes were wide and full of hurt.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Alice whispered timidly.

"I'm going to help Angela select bridesmaid dresses."

"That's not what I mean."

I bowed my head and blinked back the tears.

_Stupid tears._

I was finding that I wasn't nearly as brave about all of this when I wasn't in Edward's arms. We'd spent every evening together, and while I'd never felt more loved during the night, I was having trouble keeping my sanity during the daylight hours. But I had agreed to this, and I was going to have to suck it up and deal.

"Later," I whispered, hoping Alice would let it go for now. To my relief, she did, and I forced a smile as I walked into the meeting room where Maria was pouring coffee into Angela's mug.

"Tea for you, Bella?"

"Yes, thank you," I smiled at Maria as I lowered the book of swatches onto the table and took my seat next to the bride.

"How are you, Angela?"

Her sweet face glanced nervously at me.

"I'm fine, Bella. How are you?"

"I'm good," I smiled as Maria finished with the refreshments. It was only when the door closed that both of us let our guards down.

"Bella, I don't know what to say…" Angela began.

"You don't have to say anything," I murmured as I opened the book. "This was my decision."

"I know," she said softly. "I don't know how to thank you."

_Tell your mother the truth and cancel the wedding for good._

The thought entered my mind so swiftly that it nearly knocked me breathless. What was wrong with me?

"Here are a few selections that I thought you might like." I pointed to the swatches, praying she'd let this go.

"Bella, you know I don't care about any of this," Angela murmured. "Why don't you just pick what you like?"

_Because this isn't my wedding._

"I really think you should pick the fabric," I said shakily. "You know, in case your mom asks. I'm sure she'd love to hear what you've selected."

Angela searched my face. "Bella, are you okay?"

Honestly, I wasn't sure what was wrong with me. My hands were shaking as my chest tightened and my vision blurred.

"Excuse me," I whispered, leaving Angela with the book as I raced out of the meeting room. I rushed through the lobby and out into the cold Seattle air, and I greedily gasped for air.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

I closed my eyes and leaned against the cold brick of the building, letting the chilly air cool my heated face as I struggled to control my breathing. After a few moments, I felt my body unclench, and I blinked rapidly as I tried to make sense of the feeling that vanished just as suddenly as it appeared.

I took a deep breath and walked back into the office.

"Bella?" Maria asked with concern.

"I'm fine," I replied as I quickly made my way back into the meeting room. Angela was still there, thumbing through the swatches. Her eyes followed me until I returned to my seat.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said softly. "I just needed some air, I think."

Angela peered at me skeptically.

"Did you choose a fabric?"

"Bella, this is ridiculous. You know I don't care…"

"Please just choose the fucking fabric," I whispered irritably as I closed my eyes.

_Keep it together, Bella. This was your decision._

"Okay," Angela said softly. "What about that one?"

I made a note of the swatch just as Alice burst through the door. Behind her was the Asian photographer we'd met a few weeks ago, but in my bewildered daze, his name escaped me.

"Helloooo," Alice sang sweetly, and I was instantly suspicious. How dare she be so damn chipper?

"Ben?" Angela shrieked excitedly as she jumped out of her chair. The man looked equally as excited to see her, and she rushed toward him as if they were long lost lovers. He dropped the portfolio he was carrying and swept her into his arms.

_What the hell?_

Alice was smiling triumphantly as she took a seat at my side.

"What are you doing here?" Angela asked happily. I noticed that she was still in his arms, and he was positively beaming at her.

"The magazine sent me to the Olympic National Forest on assignment," Ben explained with a smile.

"Ben works for _National Geographic_," Alice whispered in my ear, and I nodded as I recalled our earlier introduction. "It seems he and Angie met at that photojournalist convention in New York a few weeks ago. It also seems that they _really _hit it off."

It would seem so. They were _still_ holding onto each other.

"Why is he here?" I said quietly. Not that it mattered. Ben and Angela were acting as if they were the only two people in the room as he told her about the spectacular pictures he'd taken of the Ho Rain Forest in our state's national park.

"He's looking for some freelance work, remember?" Alice said softly, and I nodded. "He said he'd always wanted to do weddings, and we can always use a good local photographer. I told him to bring in some samples today, and he saw Angela through the glass. I thought he was going to burst through the wall before he could get to her."

We watched them with fascination before they finally remembered that they weren't alone, and Angela's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Angela gushed happily, and despite my confusion, I nearly giggled. "Bella, this is Ben Cheney."

"We've met," I grinned at him, but his eyes were only for her.

_Interesting._

"Maybe he should shoot her wedding," Alice whispered to me, and I kicked her under the table. Call it intuition, but I had a feeling that Ben Cheney didn't have a clue that the girl in his arms was engaged to another man.

"I'd love to take you to lunch," Ben said tenderly, his eyes trained on her face.

"I'd love to," Angela smiled softly. Their hands were now joined, and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the absolute insanity that was our lives. It was as if our hearts were these tiny pieces in a gigantic puzzle and none of us knew how to make the pieces fit correctly. It was obvious how they _should_ fit, but making them correspond was driving all of us to the brink of madness. Ben Cheney was the newest puzzle piece, and I had a feeling he was oblivious to all of it.

"Bella, can you handle the rest of this?" Angela asked hopefully.

"No problem," I smiled at her, and without another word they were out the door.

Alice and I were so good. We waited until they were safely out of the building before we both exploded with laughter.

"_There's _her groom," Alice announced with a twinkle in her eyes.

OOO

**Come chat with me on Twitter: Sydney_Alice**

**Voting ends on Jan. 31 for the Twinklings Walk of Fame Awards. I am nominated for a few awards. If you'd like to vote, the link can be found in my profile.**


	12. The Living Years

**AN: Special thanks to Shaina for getting this update ready for you so quickly!**

Chapter songs:

"_**Sister Christian" by Night Ranger (1984)**_

"_**The Living Years" by Mike + the Mechanics (1988)**_

"_**White Wedding" by Billy Idol (1982)**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**The Living Years**_

EPOV

For the rest of the month, I immersed myself into work and Bella – my two very favorite things in the whole world. I had no idea how the sham-of-a-wedding planning was going, and I didn't ask. I was still determined that there had to be another way to handle this without sending Marilyn into an early grave.

Angie had introduced me to her new boyfriend, and I could tell by the look on his face that he had no idea that I was supposedly marrying her next month. I told Ang that she needed to explain everything to him so that he wouldn't be blindsided, but she was too afraid and too in love to burst their happy bubble. For the first time in our very long friendship, I caught a glimpse of a selfish Angie, and I wasn't really sure how I felt about it. After all, I'd been forced to come clean to Bella. It was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do, and I'd very nearly lost her because of it. Now, we were sneaking around and having to date in secret, while Angie and Ben went to the movies and walked down the sidewalk as if they'd been together forever. She seemed totally oblivious to the fact that anyone could see them together, and it was pissing me off considering Bella was being the most unselfish one of all and it wasn't even _her _mother on death's door.

"Fake it," Marcus muttered to me as he handed me a beer. It was nearly closing time, and I'd hibernated here while Bella and Alice had a girls' night out.

"Fake what?"

"The wedding to Angie," he said as he wiped a glass.

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

Marcus shook his head in disgust. "You know, you're the one with the college degree, but you aren't really being smart about all of this. Think about it, man. Even if Angie walks down the aisle, and even if you recite some bullshit vows, that wedding is not legal unless…"

"Unless there's a wedding license," I murmured.

"So go through with the ceremony, since your saint of a girlfriend is apparently insisting upon it. Just don't sign your name to anything."

"That might work," I agreed, "but I still don't want to recite vows to anyone but Bella. Not even the simple vows that you repeat after the minister. Marriage vows should mean something, man."

"Mine didn't," Marcus smirked.

He wasn't lying. Marcus and his wife had married and divorced within six months. Neither of them had been willing to remain faithful.

"Mine will," I replied simply.

While Marcus waited on another customer I considered his idea of faking the wedding. It was definitely an option that I hadn't considered, and I wondered what Bella would think about it. She was so determined to go through with the ceremony to please Marilyn, but I was literally at the point that I couldn't care less. I wanted to move on with my life.

The stool next to me was suddenly occupied, and I nodded a hello to the man.

"Hey Marcus! A beer and some hot wings, and keep 'em coming," the man yelled.

"Rough night?" Marcus asked as he handed him a bottle.

"It's always a rough night when I'm forced to have a conversation with my ex-wife."

"Is Rosalie still giving you shit?"

_Rosalie?_

"Dude, isn't she always?" The man groaned. "Now she's threatening to ask the judge for full custody because I'm apparently not spending enough time with my kid. How fucked up is that? A man has to work, doesn't he?"

I turned toward the man. He certainly didn't look like Bella, but I could see Henry's eyes reflecting back at me.

"You're Emmett?"

The man glanced at me with surprise.

"The one and only. Do I know you?"

"No," I shook my head before ordering another beer. "But I'm your kid's music teacher, and I'm…well…let's just say I know Bella."

"Oh, so you're Edmund?"

"Edward."

"Edward, yeah…" Emmett grinned as Marcus brought him an order of hot wings and sat my beer in front of me. "Henry talks about you all the time. Good job on that B7 chord, man. That chord is a bitch. I can't believe his little fingers can do it."

"He's really talented," I replied. There was so much I wanted to say, but I decided to keep my mouth shut for now.

"He's a great kid," Emmett nodded as he dug into his wings. The fact that he had chicken in his mouth didn't stop him from talking. "So you know my sister?"

"She picks him up from class most days," I reminded him.

"I couldn't do this without her," Emmett said with a sigh. "She's really amazing."

"She's incredible," I murmured, prompting him to grin at me.

"You know, she's single."

"Is that right?" I smirked.

"I could hook you up," Emmett offered, and I heard Marcus cover his laugh with a bogus cough. Just then, my cell phone vibrated on the bar.

_**I'm naked and I'm drunk. Come home to me.**_

_Hell yes._

"I may take you up on that," I smiled as I reached into my pocket and threw a fifty dollar bill onto the bar. "The wings and beer are on me. It was nice meeting you."

"Thanks, man! You too!" Emmett grinned as he happily stuffed his face. Marcus was still laughing as I made my way out the door.

OOO

My mind had conjured many fantasies on the drive over to Bella's apartment, but nothing could have prepared me for what greeted me at the door.

"You and I need to have a serious conversation," Alice peered at me as she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the apartment. I sighed heavily and quickly glanced around the room.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's changing clothes, but that isn't important at the moment."

I had to disagree. A naked Bella was very important. My eyes lingered desperately down the hallway just as Alice's impatient fingers snapped in front of my face.

"Focus! Why are you going through with this wedding?"

"You think this is _my_ idea?" I demanded quietly.

"Bella won't tell me a thing, and she's drunk, which is something she never does. I suspect she's having panic attacks, and it's all because of this stupid hoax of a wedding! I like you Edward, I really do, but this is killing her."

"Wait!" I snapped angrily. "Bella's having panic attacks?"

"I think so," Alice nodded. "You haven't noticed anything?"

"No, she's fine when we're together."

"She's not fine when you're apart," Alice replied gently. "I've just noticed little things. She's okay if we're dealing with something like scheduling, but if I ask her anything about dresses or cakes or vows, she starts to shake and has to leave the room until she calms down. She won't talk to me about it. She just blames it on low blood sugar or something ridiculous like that, but I know better."

I collapsed against the sofa and buried my head in my hands.

"Alice, I've begged her," I whispered miserably. "I do not want to go through with this, but ever since Marilyn's fainting episode, Bella is absolutely determined to see this through."

"That explains it," Alice murmured as she sat down next to me. "I knew something must have happened to convince her to cave, but she never would tell me."

"So you think the guilt is causing the panic?"

Alice nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps, along with the realization that she's committed to this since it was her idea. She feels pressured to see it through, but I know it's killing her. I see it in her eyes, Edward."

I exhaled a deep sigh. "She's so happy when we're together. I had no idea she was feeling this way, and I definitely had no idea she was having panic attacks. We're still getting to know each other, and I can't interpret all of her moods."

"Bella puts on a brave front," Alice explained softly. "She's had to. Between her parents' divorce, opening a business, her asshole of an ex, and her deadbeat brother, Bella has had to shoulder a lot of responsibility and heartache. In many ways, she's the strongest woman I know. She can stomp a bitch's ass into the ground and shoot a rifle at a moving target."

"Bella can shoot a gun?" I laughed.

"Charlie insisted upon it when we moved to Seattle," Alice grinned. "He wanted to know that she could take care of herself before she moved to the big, bad city." Her smile faded. "But she's also very fragile, Edward."

A quick glance at her phone brought the smile back to her face. "Jazz is waiting downstairs for me. Will you please take care of her?"

"I will," I promised. "I just hope she lets me."

"Oh, I think she'll let you," Alice giggled as she made her way toward the door. "I should probably warn you. Bella doesn't get drunk often, but she when she does, she tends to be a horny drunk. Have fun!"

My raging sexual drive – _and it was raging_ – was the very last thing on my mind. Bella was miserable, and it was my job to fix it. I quickly walked toward her bedroom, determined to have a serious conversation about this wedding and our future.

"Bella?" I whispered softly. Pushing open her door, my eyes settled on the beautiful woman lying across her bed with her back to me, and the sight of her stopped me in my tracks.

She hadn't been lying. She _was_ naked – gloriously naked, with her hair flowing down her bare back. My breath hitched as I memorized every curve that was visible to me, and I thanked God that the most important curves were hidden by the satin sheet that was wrapped around her like ivy.

Her soft snores filled the air, and I slowly undressed before slipping into bed quietly behind her. Bella sighed softly as I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her flush against my chest.

"Edward," she whispered softly, and I buried my nose in her hair. Bella's scent was my favorite smell in the world.

"I'm right here," I murmured against her ear. "Sleep, baby."

Bella turned in my arms, and I somehow forced my eyes to remain on her beautiful face instead of on the sheet that had fallen dangerously low. Her warm brown eyes were still slightly glassy as she smiled at me.

"I'm drunk," she giggled adorably. "I never get drunk."

"Why are you drunk, baby?"

"I don't know," she muttered with a shrug. "I just wanted to forget, I guess."

I brushed her hair away from her face, and she sighed contently.

"What do you want to forget?" I asked softly.

"I want to forget that I'm not your bride," Bella whispered drowsily, and despair flooded me as her gentle snores filled the darkened room once again. I held her in my arms all night, and by the time the early light of dawn began to flicker through the window, I had made my decision.

OOO

The next morning, Angie didn't seem surprised when I called and invited her to a late breakfast. Bella was still sleeping when I left, so I left a note on her pillow. I glanced at my watch, realizing she was probably awake by now. She and Alice had a wedding today at the Presbyterian Church up on 8th Avenue, and I really hoped she recovered from her massive hangover before the festivities started. She had slept soundly after her drunken confession while I had suffered a complete nervous breakdown.

This shit was ending today.

I decided to send her a quick text while I waited.

**Are you awake?**

It only took a moment before she replied.

_**Unfortunately. How much did I drink last night?**_

**Not a clue. How do you feel?**

_**Terrible. I never drink, and now I remember why. Where are you?**_

**Having breakfast with Angela. We need to discuss some things.**

_**Wedding things?**_

**Yes. I'll tell you all about it later.**

Just then, Angie walked through the door, and I waved her over to our booth.

**She's here. I love you, Bella.**

_**I love you, too.**_

With a sigh, I put my phone on silent and placed it in my pocket.

"I ordered for you. I hope you don't mind," I said as Angie took a seat in the booth.

"That's fine," Angie nodded as she took in my appearance. "You look like hell."

"Thanks," I mumbled as I sipped my coffee. "How's the boyfriend?"

"He's amazing," she sighed softly, and I would have been happy for her if I hadn't been so completely pissed off.

"That's great, Angie. I'm so glad that you're enjoying your new relationship while I try to keep the woman I love from completely losing her mind while she plans our fucking _wedding_."

Angie looked startled as the waitress brought our eggs and bacon. I thanked her and swallowed my juice, desperately wishing it was something stronger.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong," I replied frostily. "For the first time in a very long time, everything is right."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm done," I said firmly. "Bella will probably fight me, but that's okay because this is one fight she isn't going to win. Not anymore. You're in love with Ben, and I am in love with Bella. We are going to your mother and telling her the truth."

Guiltily, Angie stared down at her plate. "I don't know that I'm in love with Ben just yet, but you're right. It's the right thing to do. Especially now."

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to call you today," Angie said quietly. "The doctor informed us that Mom's condition is deteriorating faster than he'd projected. She didn't even recognize me yesterday. Quite frankly, he doesn't expect her to live long enough to even see the wedding."

My heart broke for my best friend.

"Angie, I'm so sorry."

She sniffled quietly as she grabbed a napkin and wiped her eyes. "We knew it was coming. We just didn't expect it this fast. She was much more alert last night and called me by name, so the memory loss comes and goes."

"I'd like to see her," I murmured softly. Marilyn Weber was like a second mother to me, and I wanted to say my goodbyes before she failed to recognize me.

"She may not know who you are," Angie said. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I nodded emphatically. "If she does recognize me, we're telling her the truth."

"Okay," Angela whispered.

OOO

Oliver ushered us into Marilyn's bedroom where her husband was keeping vigil by her side. I took a deep breath as I studied her frail face and listened to her labored breathing. This once vibrant, energetic woman was succumbing to this disease, and all of the money in the world couldn't save her. Even her daughter's dream wedding wasn't stronger than the cancer that ravaged her body, and I felt guilty for lying to this wonderful woman for so long. Our hearts had been in the right place, but we'd spent so much time covering our tracks and concocting lies when we should have been spending quality time with her.

"It's good to see you, Edward."

I nodded sincerely at Jonathan whose eyes never left his wife's face. They'd been married for decades, and one day very soon, he would be waking up alone in this beautiful bedroom within the walls of this gigantic mansion. He looked so broken and lost, and my eyes filled with tears as I watched him carefully stroke his wife's worn face.

"Edward?" Marilyn's fragile eyes found mine, and she smiled in recognition. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here, Edward."

Angie pulled me by the hand, and we took the seats on the other side of the bed.

"I'm so glad you're both here," Marilyn whispered weakly. "I owe you both an apology."

"An apology?" Angie said tenderly. "What for, Mom?"

"I lied to you," Marilyn said, her voice scratchy and raw. "When you came to the hospital, I pretended not to remember our conversation, but I did. I remembered every word."

I closed my eyes in silent fury as Angie erupted into tears.

"I'm sorry," Marilyn murmured gently. "It was so unfair to both you. I just knew that I didn't have much time left in this world, and I wanted to know that you'd be taken care of, Angela. It was so selfish of me. I never should have forced the two of you into something that neither of you wanted, and I pray that you can forgive me."

Part of me wanted to be pissed, but then I remembered that Ang and I had lied to this woman for months. For a family that supposedly loved each other so much, we had a real problem with honesty. Every lie was told with the best of intentions, but did that really matter now? All of our scheming had done nothing but take time away from what was really important and jeopardize everyone's happiness in the long run.

"Marilyn," I said quietly as I squeezed her hand. "I want to apologize for deceiving you about the wedding. We truly just wanted to give you something to live for, and for a while it worked."

"But it wasn't a cure," Angie sighed sadly. "It was just to offer you a few moments of happiness before…"

"I know," Marilyn smiled softly. "It was very sweet of both of you." She paused for a moment and looked at me with a slight grin. "I guess falling in love with the wedding planner really put a kink in that plan, didn't it?"

"Yes, but I don't regret it," I answered honestly.

"Bella is a sweet young woman," Marilyn said sincerely. "I hope you the two of you are very happy together."

"Thank you," I whispered. "But I want you to know that I will always be here for Angie. She's my best friend, and that won't change."

"I'm glad," she smiled tiredly.

"Are you okay?" Jonathan asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Marilyn mumbled, her voice betraying her. I squeezed Angie's hand in encouragement, and she nodded.

"Mom, I've met someone, too."

Marilyn's face brightened with interest. "Oh?"

"His name is Ben, and he's a photographer with _National Geographic_," Angela explained nervously. "I'd like you to meet him."

"I'd love to meet him," Marilyn smiled warmly, and I heard Angie release the breath she'd been holding.

The conversation had definitely tired her out, but I couldn't leave without saying something. I was too afraid that this might be the last time she recognized me, or perhaps even the last time I'd have the chance to speak to her, and I didn't want to have any regrets.

"Marilyn," I whispered softly. "I want you to know how much I love you."

"Oh, I love you, too, Edward," she murmured gently. "You were the son I always wanted. You forgive me?"

I smiled and leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Of course I do. Do you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive," Marilyn smiled up at me. "You were just being a good friend to my daughter. You are every mother's dream, and Bella is a very lucky girl."

She patted my face affectionately just as the doctor arrived to examine her. Jonathan pulled me into a hug while Angie wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I think you should call Ben," I said softly to Angie as I kissed her cheek. I wasn't a doctor, and I certainly wasn't an expert, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't be long now. Marilyn needed to be surrounded by her family, and she needed the chance to meet Ben before it was too late.

"And call me if you need anything. I love you, Ang."

"I love you, too," Angie sobbed quietly, and I kissed her cheek before seeing myself out. Angie needed to be with her family, and I needed to be with mine.

OOO

The First Presbyterian Church was buzzing with activity as I made way through the front entrance. The wedding had yet to start, but little flower girls were scurrying around as they tried to find their places. I looked around and caught a glimpse of Alice's spiky black hair as she spoke heatedly with the minister. He was smiling down at her, but I still felt a little sorry for him. For such a little thing, she really was domineering.

After a few minutes the chaos began to calm, and that's when I saw her. She was wearing a blue dress and killer heels with a headset attached to her ear. I stepped back into the shadows and watched as she straightened a bow in a flower girl's hair and ruffled the hair of the ring bearer. He had to be close to five years old, and he was gazing up at my girl as if she was the sun in his sky. I recognized the look because it was the same way I'd been looking at her since the day we'd met.

A flash of white caught my eye, and I tore my eyes away from Bella long enough to notice the bride – the bride who was sobbing uncontrollably into a tissue. Alice shot a pointed look at Bella, and I watched with fascination as she straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath before making her way over to the teary bride.

"What's wrong, Michelle?"

"I can't go through with this," the bride cried softly. "My parents divorced when I was eight. Jason's parents divorced when he was ten. We're absolutely doomed."

Alice directed the rest of the bridal party toward the sanctuary as Pachelbel's _Canon in D_ began to play.

"You are not your parents," Bella assured her. "Michelle, there are absolutely no guarantees in this life. You are in love with a wonderful man who is standing up there at that altar, and I know for a fact that he can't wait to see you in your dress. He was begging me earlier to send him a picture."

The bride's crying quieted as Bella offered her another tissue. "He did?"

"He did," Bella nodded. "He loves you so much, and I know you love him."

"I do love him," Michelle sniffled softly as a sweet smile crossed her face. Alice suddenly appeared, and she quickly reapplied the bride's make-up as Bella adjusted the bride's veil.

"Are we ready?" A teary-eyed man asked, and I assumed this was the bride's father.

"I'm ready," Michelle smiled, and she linked her arm through his as they made their way toward the sanctuary.

The music changed to "Here Comes the Bride," and Bella and Alice waited until the bride was safely down the aisle before following them into the crowded church. After a few minutes, I followed them, and I stood in the back of the church while the traditional Presbyterian wedding service continued. I really didn't pay attention to the ceremony. I was too consumed with Bella to really follow anything. During the vows, she watched intently as the bride and groom promised to love each other forever, and when the minister pronounced them husband and wife, I could have sworn that I saw her wipe a tear from her eye. She bowed her head, and her words from last night echoed in my ears.

"_I want to forget that I'm not your bride."_

"You're such a stalker," Alice whispered behind me, causing me to jump.

"Shouldn't you be working?" I smirked.

"The ceremony is Bella's forte," Alice grinned. "I'm not really needed unless the bride needs make-up or chips a nail."

"I'm glad you're here," I said quietly as the wedding party made their way out of the sanctuary. "First of all, cancel my wedding to Angela. It's over."

"I've heard that before."

"Yeah well, trust me this time. The only wedding you're going to be planning is my wedding to Bella."

Alice searched my face, and then her crystal-blue eyes widened with excitement.

"Oh my God, you're serious."

"I am very serious," I promised, and she was practically bouncing in her five inch heels. "She's already picked everything out anyway, and I want that dress."

"_That_ dress?" Alice asked. "You mean the one from the bridal shop?"

"That's the one," I nodded firmly. "Can you get it?"

Alice looked at me as if I'd just spit on the flag. Clearly, doubting her capabilities was offensive.

"Thank you," I whispered softly. "Get the dress, plan the wedding, don't breathe a word of this to Bella, and let me know when everything is ready."

Alice was grinning widely. "Not that I'm complaining, but may I ask what's the rush?"

"I was reminded today that life is fleeting and we should be happy while we're here," I sighed softly. "I am in love with the woman of my dreams, and she loves me, too. Why should either of us wait one more second to be happy together?"

Suddenly, Alice burst into tears just as Bella rounded the corner.

"What the…?" Her eyes looked from her best friend and back to me. "What's wrong?"

I reached for her hand and pulled her close to me as Alice babbled something about loving weddings as she made a hasty exit.

"Alice never cries at weddings," Bella marveled as she melted against me. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you in action," I murmured as I nuzzled her hair. "You were very impressive with the teary bride."

"You saw that?" Bella giggled. "It never fails. Every bride gets nervous right before she walks down the aisle. They just need to be reminded that they're loved."

"You're loved," I murmured softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Bella smiled at me. "I better get to the reception. Do you want to crash the party?"

"Tempting," I grinned. "Will you dance with me?"

"Well, I did promise the ring bearer that I'd dance with him," Bella winked as she pulled me along. "But maybe I can convince him to share."

OOO

**I contributed a new one-shot to **_**Fandom Against Domestic Violence**_**. A $10 donation will give you a compilation of stories from many authors in the fandom, including me. I have put all of the information on my profile, including donation links and the email to which you'll need to forward your email receipt. If any of this is confusing, just send me a PM and I'll help if I can. I am very proud of my contribution, and I look forward to hearing what you think of it. :)**

**As always, I love to hear your thoughts. :)**


	13. Crazy For You

**AN: Lemon alert. I thought it was time. :)**

**Much love to Shaina, Kathie, and Krista.**

_**Chapter songs**_

"_**Crazy for You" by Madonna (1985)**_

"_**Take Me Home Tonight" by Eddie Money (1986)**_

"_**Leather and Lace" by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley (1981)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Crazy for You**_

**BPOV**

"Give it to me!" I groaned as Edward teased me with his last bite of banana cream pie. After the wedding reception, Edward and I had made a quick escape to the Skylark for a very late dinner and dessert.

"How bad do you want it?" Edward murmured suggestively, and I felt my blood boil as he waved the fork in front of me. It really was unfair. He knew I was powerless against his velvet voice, especially when it was drenched with sexual innuendo.

Thankfully, I had a few tricks of my own, and I gazed into his eyes while biting my bottom lip and batting my eyelashes. I smirked as his green eyes darkened, and I took advantage of his momentary bewilderment by reaching for his hand and leading it to my mouth. My lips wrapped around the utensil, and I might have let my lips linger just a beat longer than necessary around the tines of the fork before swallowing.

"Delicious," I breathed softly, and he blinked rapidly.

"Well played."

"Thank you."

The last few weeks had been filled with sexual tension, and it was really becoming a problem. It probably had something to do with the fact that we were sleeping in the same bed each night, but I refused to send him home. I wanted him with me all the time and he obviously felt the same way because he never mentioned leaving. Each night, I fell asleep in his arms while he sang cheesy 80's lyrics in my ear. In the mornings, I awoke to his sweet kisses, which always led to a heavy make-out session that left both of us breathless and edgy the rest of the day.

It was the happiest I'd been in my entire life.

_Now if only I can survive his wedding to another woman._

I knew for a fact that Ben and Angela weren't keeping their blossoming relationship a secret, and to be honest, it was kind of pissing me off. _She_ was the one who was engaged while I insisted that we hide at the Skylark during our late-night dates just to avoid seeing anyone who might question our relationship. Of course, there was Marcus, but he didn't count. He knew what a mess we'd made of things, and he really seemed to be on our side. Edward kept insisting that the hiding wasn't necessary because there wasn't going to be a wedding, but I was adamant to see this thing through.

"Bella, I need to talk to you," Edward said as I sipped my wine. "I want you to promise to listen to everything that I have to say before you throw a fit."

I gently sat down my glass and quirked an eyebrow.

"Throw a fit?"

Edward nodded.

"I've never thrown a fit in my entire life," I grumbled.

He laced his fingers with mine. "I seem to remember a fit of epic proportions when you found out that I was the groom."

I watched his fingers as they gently caressed mine, and I tried to concentrate on how good that felt instead of the painful reminder that he was engaged to another woman.

"Why are we talking about that?"

Sighing, Edward scooted his chair even closer to me and pulled my hand to his lips, placing soft kisses along each knuckle.

"We need to talk about it because you need to know that the wedding is cancelled," Edward revealed quietly. "It's over, Bella."

It was everything I wanted to hear…and everything I didn't.

"Edward, I told you that I wanted you to go through with this."

"I know you did, but things are different now. Angie has met Ben, and the doctors say that Marilyn isn't going to live long enough to see the wedding."

I blinked back the tears. How terrible for Angela and her family.

"Bella, I don't want this to change your perception of Marilyn, but remember the day at the hospital?"

I nodded. "The day she fainted?"

"Yes," Edward replied. "She faked the memory loss."

"You're kidding! Why would she do that?"

Edward shrugged. "She just wanted to know that Angie would be taken care of. I couldn't be too upset. After all, we'd lied to her for months. But everything is out in the open now. We had a long visit and said our apologies, and Angie sent me a text earlier saying that the family met Ben this afternoon and the family approves."

My head was spinning just as Marcus reappeared with another glass of wine. I drank it greedily as I tried to process this news.

"You aren't getting married," I whispered, my voice laced with wonder.

"Not to her," he murmured softly as he pressed a kiss to my palm, and my heart soared.

"You're truly free?"

"I'm not _free_," Edward said tenderly. "I haven't been free since the day I met you."

His eyes were burning with such sincerity and love, and it was all I could do not to jump into his lap and kiss him senseless. Instead, he asked me to dance, and I nodded numbly as he pulled me out of my chair and led us over to the jukebox.

"What would you like?"

He was asking me to make musical selections? I could barely form a coherent thought.

"You pick," I whispered.

He held my hand as he quickly made his selections, and I smiled brightly when the opening bars of Madonna streamed from the speakers. Edward chuckled as he pulled me into his arms, and I rested my cheek against his chest as we swayed to the music. His arms encircled me as I snuggled deep into his embrace, and I could hear his heart hammering against my ear.

"Listen to your heart fly," I smiled up at him.

He was gazing down at me so adoringly I nearly wept. Gently, his hands cupped each side of my face as he pressed his forehead against mine. We danced like that through the next three songs, but I barely heard the music. All I could focus on was his handsome face and his fiery eyes as they stared into mine. All of the heartache and the suffering were over. He was mine, and I was his, and I wouldn't have to stand by as he made promises to another woman.

"Bella," he said softly, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as his lips touched mine.

The kiss was soft and tender and only made me ache for more. Boldly, I slid my hand along the nape of his neck and pulled him forcefully back to my mouth, causing us both to moan. I felt his hands grip my waist as he pulled us to a darkened corner of the restaurant, and suddenly, my back was pressed against a wall. With a low growl, he buried his face against my neck, kissing and sucking furiously on the skin there. Fumbling fingers found the skin of my thigh, and I whimpered when his tongue traced the shell of my ear.

"Take me home," I begged.

"I'm making love to you tonight," Edward murmured roughly, and I felt my body explode with the promise of his words.

"You'd better."

I grinned, grabbing him by the tie and leading him back out into the restaurant. He promptly tossed some money onto the table and swiftly led me out into the Seattle night.

OOO

My leg was bouncing rapidly as I sat on the couch, waiting impatiently for the man I loved to give me permission to walk into my own damn bedroom so that he could make love to me.

"Now?" I yelled.

Patience wasn't really my strong suit, especially when I was this turned-on. Edward had kissed me passionately on the elevator ride to my apartment, but as soon as we were inside, he'd quickly disappeared and asked me to wait for him on the sofa.

This was _so_ not how I envisioned this evening.

"Almost!" Edward shouted in reply, and I growled irritably. I had nearly given up hope when he finally appeared. He noticed my bouncing leg, and he smirked as he offered me his hand.

"Eager for me, baby?"

I narrowed my eyes and seriously considered making him sleep on the couch tonight. Then I realized I'd just be punishing myself, so I kept my mouth shut and let him lead me down the hallway.

With a sweet smile, he led me inside, and his arms wrapped around my waist as my eyes adjusted to the glowing light of the candles that surrounded my room. Soft music echoed from…_somewhere_, and my eyes brimmed with tears as they settled on the bed. Most men would scatter rose petals onto the blanket, but not my man.

"Where did you find daisies at midnight?"

I felt him grin against my neck as he hugged me close. "Don't you know? Alice can do _anything_."

I giggled. I did know that.

"You did all of this for me?" I asked as I turned around in his arms.

"I'd do anything for you," Edward murmured sweetly as he stroked my face. "I don't think you comprehend how much you mean to me, and I plan on showing you tonight and for the rest of our lives, if you'll let me."

"Show me," I pleaded, and his fingers threaded through my hair as his lips devoured mine.

Our soft moans filled the air as I blindly fumbled with his buttons, tugging harshly to free the shirt from his jeans. My hand crept across his abdominal muscles. Edward groaned loudly as I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

"Bella," he groaned roughly as his hands found the zipper of my dress, giving it a tug and letting the fabric fall around my feet. "Protection?"

"I'm on the pill," I assured him.

"I want to see you," Edward murmured, and I nearly whimpered when he took two steps away from me. The look on his face was ravenous as his eyes skimmed every inch of me.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. I can't believe you love me."

His eyes never left my body as I slipped my bra off my shoulders and my panties down my legs, and suddenly, I was standing before him in nothing but my heels. I had never felt more exposed or more desired.

"I can't believe you love me," I whispered.

Taking my hand, Edward pulled me toward the bed and laid me back against the petals. His eyes roamed my body as he finally slipped the heels off my feet, gently massaging my toes and placing soft kisses along my ankle. The trail of kisses continued up my leg and along each thigh, causing me to writhe uncontrollably against the blanket until I felt his breath against the juncture of my thighs, and I tensed anxiously.

"Let me?" He sounded so hopeful, like a kid at Christmas eager to open the first gift of the morning. He was gazing at me so adoringly, with his smoldering green eyes and fluttering eyelashes, and I just couldn't tell him no.

Minutes later – after my first orgasm washed over me – I was _so_ happy that I hadn't said no.

"Wow," I panted breathlessly as his lips continued their exploration. My entire body was so sensitive and alive, and I was moaning with renewed passion by the time he finally settled himself between my legs.

"I love you."

"I love you," I whispered.

OOO

Breathless and panting, we kissed softly and whispered how much we loved each other as our bodies remained tangled. Finally, Edward lowered me back onto the mattress and lifted his hand, bringing a daisy petal close to my face. I closed my eyes as the flower caressed my cheek.

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

I giggled softly as the petals teased my throat. "I've planned many weddings for soul mates whose marriages didn't make it to their first anniversary."

"So that's a no?"

"It's not a _no_," I said softly. "I just think it's rare to find that one person you were meant to spend the rest of your life with."

"I think we're rare."

His voice was full of emotion, and I wondered if sex always made him this sappy. The thought made me smile. Edward was quite simply the most romantic man I'd ever known.

"I think we are, too."

He smiled down at me. "You do?"

"I do," I smiled, and I heard his breath hitch as he closed his eyes.

"Say that again."

"I do?" I asked uncertainly, and when his eyes opened again, he was gazing at me with reverent passion.

OOO

**EPOV**

It was amazing how two little words could render me speechless.

_I do._

I had a plan, and I was very close to saying to hell with the plan and just proposing tonight. I had considered the possibility that I might want to actually _date_ Bella before popping the question, but hell, had we done anything traditionally?

I decided to get a grip and start small.

"I want to take you to Chicago," I said.

Bella's eyes widened with excitement. "To meet your parents?"

"I think it's time, don't you?"

She smiled adorably and snuggled deeper into my arms.

"We should probably make a trip to Forks, as well," Bella replied, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Perhaps sticking to the plan was best for now.

"I would love that."

I wrapped the blanket around us, and with the soft sounds of Stevie Nicks in the air and a garden of daisies beneath us, Bella and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

OOO

The morning news didn't come as a complete surprise, but it was still a shock, and I was so overwhelmed with emotion that I actually allowed Bella to see me cry.

"I'm sorry," she said soothingly as she held me close. We'd been cooking breakfast when I got the call from Angie, telling us that Marilyn had passed away in her sleep. The doctor promised the family that this was for the best, and Jonathan took comfort in the fact that his wife hadn't suffered in her final days.

"She was like another mom," I said as I sat down at the table, pulling Bella into my lap. "She and Jonathan treated me like I was their son."

"You should go over there," Bella said gently. "Angie could probably use a friend."

"Angie has Ben now. She promised she'd call if she needed anything."

"What do _you_ need?" Bella asked softly as she ran her fingers through my hair. "What can I do?"

"You're doing it," I smiled as I kissed the tip of her nose. "You're here. You're all I need, Bella."

We spent the rest of the morning buried on the couch, watching old movies and talking about nothing in particular. I'd often speak of Marilyn, and Bella would listen intently as I recalled one memory right after another. In the afternoon, we napped in each other's arms, and we made dinner later that night. It was cozy and comfortable and totally domestic, and I loved every single second of it. After dinner, we made love in the shower, and then again when we went to bed. The daisies were still there, although they were becoming scattered and dying. Neither of us had the heart to throw them away.

The next day was a school holiday, and I was thankful because I received news that Marilyn had requested me to play the piano at her funeral. So I spent the day with Angie and Jonathan as they made the final arrangements. I had the chance to really get to know Ben, and I was gratified to see that they seemed to really love each other. Yes, their relationship was moving fast, but I couldn't question it. I'd fallen just as hard and just as fast, and I was deliriously happy.

I was back at Bella's apartment, practicing "It is Well with My Soul" on the keyboard, when I heard the door open. She was carrying a pizza and was just as beautiful as she'd looked when she left me eight hours earlier.

"Hi, baby."

"Hi," Bella smiled as she dropped the pizza box onto the table before making her way over to me. "That's really pretty. I've always loved that song."

I sighed softly as I turned off the keyboard and pulled her into my lap. We kissed softly before I pulled her deeper into my arms and relaxed against the sofa.

"I've been practicing for hours. Marilyn was very specific about the song choices," I said as I kissed her temple. "How was your day?"

"Long," Bella sighed. "I heard some potentially good news, though."

"Oh?"

"Emmett and Rose are…talking."

"Why are you frowning?"

"Because the talking was prefaced with – and I quote – _fantastic sex_," Bella groaned.

I laughed. "What's wrong with that?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "For one thing, it's entirely too much information. A sister shouldn't hear such things from her brother."

"True," I chuckled.

"But mainly, I worry about Henry. I'm afraid he'll get hurt if things don't work out again."

I nodded in understanding. "I think all you can do is just be there for him, just like you've always been."

"I know."

I leaned closed, kissing her softly. By the time we pulled away, she was smiling again.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, baby."

"Come on," she grinned, tugging me to my feet. "The pizza's getting cold."

After dinner, Bella was on the phone with Alice and I was playing the keyboard when we heard a small knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I offered, and Bella smiled in thanks as I made my way over to the door.

Standing there, with a suitcase in one hand and his guitar case in the other, was her nephew. He looked very wet, very cold, and very pissed.

"Henry, what's wrong?"

Bella suddenly appeared at my side – wide-eyed and panicked as she abruptly ended her call.

"I've run away from home," the little boy announced.


	14. End of the Innocence

**AN: One of my sweet readers, FunmbiE, informed me that there's a list floating around of the Top 100 Reviewed Stories of 2010, and five of my stories are on the list, including this one. I'm speechless. Thank you!**

_**Chapter songs:**_

"_**With or Without You" by U2 (1987)**_

"_**End of the Innocence" by Don Henley (1989)**_

"_**Close My Eyes Forever" by Ozzy Osbourne and Lita Ford (1988)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

_**End of the Innocence**_

BPOV

I was seething, so it was probably a good thing that Edward had taken Henry aside and was showing him how to play chords on the keyboard. There was no answer at Emmett's house and both cell phone numbers were going straight to voice mail.

"That's so cool," Henry grinned as Edward made something beautiful resonate from the piano. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be too scarred by tonight's events.

Too bad the same couldn't be said for his aunt.

The fact that my ten year old nephew had called himself a cab and ran away from home just wasn't sitting well with me at all. The fact that his parents were apparently too busy having sex—and that my nephew knew what they were doing—was another thorn in my side.

"I watch cable," Henry had reminded me, as if this explained everything.

Noticing my rage, Edward had cleverly diverted the boy's attention toward the keyboard while I headed to the kitchen and poured myself a very large glass of wine. I sat at the table, pondering just how violent my brother's murder was going to be.

"So why did you run away?" I heard Edward timidly ask over the sounds of the keys. He was so kind and patient, and despite my anger, my heart swelled as I listened to my little nephew spill his guts to the most positive male role model in his life.

"Grown-ups are so weird. I mean, you're not weird. You're cool."

"Thanks," Edward chuckled.

"But my parents are seriously screwed up."

I couldn't argue with him, but I kept my comments to myself as I downed my drink. I sensed that one glass was enough, but I chose to stay in the kitchen, allowing them the illusion of privacy.

"So why'd you run?" Edward tried again.

"I was playing video games in my room with my iPod in my ear, so I couldn't hear anything," Henry explained. "When the game ended, I heard this noise coming from dad's room."

"What kind of noise?"

"Like this thumping against the wall," Henry said. "Then I heard Dad scream Mom's name, and Mom scream Dad's name, and they were making these weird noises…"

My ears were bleeding. Edward was a pro, though, by-passing those details and asking what happened when the thumping stopped.

"They started fighting, just like they always do," Henry groaned. "And I was just so sick of it. I'm sick of the fighting. I'm sick of the making up. I want to live here. Can I live here? I'll be good, I swear. I'll do my homework and practice my guitar, and you can even teach me how to play this fucking cool piano…"

"Dude, you're going to have to watch your language. I'm pretty sure that you're giving your aunt a heart attack."

I placed my hand over my racing heart and nodded emphatically.

"Sorry," Henry muttered. "Can I stay?"

"Babe?" Edward called from the living room.

I sighed softly before making my way back into the room. They both watched me warily as I collapsed against the sofa. With a sigh, I opened my eyes and gazed at the two most important men in my life.

"Taking a cab across town was a very dangerous thing to do, especially at this time of night. It scares me that you did that, and I want you to promise that you'll never do it again. If you need to escape, you call me or Edward. One of us will come get you."

"Okay," Henry nodded.

"Of course you can stay tonight. I can't reach either of your parents, which is just as well because I wouldn't let you go back there tonight anyway."

"What about tomorrow night?" Henry asked hopefully.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow," I said, and he nodded. "It's late, and you have school tomorrow. Go get ready for bed."

Henry rose from his chair and walked over to the couch, kneeling in front of me and taking my hands in his.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Aunt Bella. I didn't mean to do that."

"I know you didn't." He was the spitting image of his father, which at this moment was annoying as hell, but I couldn't help but smile into his shining eyes. "I just love you. I'd die if anything happened to you."

Without a word, he crawled into my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I'd die if anything happened to you, too."

I blinked back my tears as I squeezed him tightly. He used to hug me like this all the time, and I had no idea how much I'd missed it. Over Henry's shoulder, I found Edward's eyes, and he was smiling softly at the two of us.

"And you've got to watch the language because my heart can't take it," I muttered.

"Got it," Henry grinned. He surprised me by kissing me on the cheek before bolting toward his bedroom.

Edward slowly made his way over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"You were very good with him."

"So were you," I said softly as I nuzzled his chest. "I bet your students love you."

"My students are a little older, but they're still kids. It doesn't really matter the age. Whether they're six or sixteen, they all have problems."

A comfortable silence enveloped us as we snuggled on the couch. Our life was in upheaval once again. Tomorrow was Marilyn's funeral, my nephew was more educated than I'd like, and I was plotting homicide. But at least Edward and I were together. It was amazing what a difference that made in my overall view of things. Despite the shitstorm, I could actually see silver linings and rainbows at the end, and it made me feel hopeful.

"Should I find another place to stay tonight?"

My head snapped up. "Why would you do that?"

"Henry's going to ask a lot of questions if I stay."

"The kid just heard his parents having sex against the bedroom wall," I shrugged. "I think he can handle you sleeping in my bed."

Edward smiled down at me. "That's really bothering you, isn't it?"

"What? The fact that my nephew was subjected to that escapade? Yes, it bothers me."

"And the fact that he really likes to say _fuck_, apparently."

I sighed dejectedly. "Yes, that's bothering me, too."

"Sweetheart, he's growing up."

"He's not allowed," I grumbled, and Edward laughed as he pulled me down against the couch and held me tight in his arms. My chin was pressed against his chest, and we were smiling at each other with silly grins on our faces.

"You'll be the best mom," Edward whispered, stroking my face softly.

"You'll be the best dad."

"You think so?"

"Definitely," I nodded. "You're so patient and level-headed. You didn't make a big deal about any of this while I was nearly having a panic attack in the next room."

Edward frowned. He didn't like being reminded that I had been having anxiety attacks.

"Sorry," I murmured. "I wasn't literally having a panic attack, but it _was_ upsetting."

His face relaxed as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I don't like it when you're upset. I'm arrogant enough to think that I should be able to make you happy at all times."

"You do make me happy at all times," I smiled at him. "Life just sucks sometimes."

"It does," Edward sighed softly. "Speaking of which, what's your schedule like tomorrow?"

"My schedule is clear," I replied quietly. "I thought you might like some support at the funeral. I mean, I know you'll have Angie and her family, but I thought you might like for me to be there…"

"You thought exactly right," Edward whispered gently. "Thank you, baby." He pulled me closer so that he could kiss me. "I should probably let you know that my parents will be there."

_Holy crap._

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, my mom and Marilyn were particularly close," Edward explained softly. "If you aren't ready to meet them, just say so. I know it's kind of soon, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Funerals are hard enough without the added pressure of first introductions."

Insecurity flooded me. Didn't he want to introduce me to his family? Yes, it was soon, but nothing about our relationship had been normal. Just yesterday, he'd told me that he wanted to fly to Chicago. Was he having second thoughts?

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked gently.

I swallowed nervously. "Do you want me to meet your parents?"

His forehead creased with confusion.

"Of course I do."

"Are you sure?" I asked timidly. "You sounded a little unsure."

Edward chuckled softly. "I sounded unsure?"

"Maybe…" I hedged. At least through the fog of my insecure brain, he'd sounded a little unsure.

"Bella, look at me," Edward prompted, and I tilted my face toward his. His green eyes were burning with sincerity. "I would love to introduce you to my parents. I have never been more certain of anything in my entire life. They need to meet the woman of my dreams."

My heart melted as he kissed my forehead.

"Will they like me?"

"They will love you."

"But won't they have questions about the wedding?"

Surprise crossed his features. He actually looked a little pale. "What wedding?"

"Your wedding to Angela?"

"Oh!" His face relaxed once again as he smiled. "They knew everything. My mother was so relieved when I told her that we'd cancelled it. She never approved of us lying to Marilyn."

"Alice always wondered why the mother of the groom was so uninvolved with the planning," I giggled.

"The mother of the groom will be very involved next time," Edward whispered.

I barely heard it, but I _did_ hear it, and my heart began to beat just a little faster.

Just then, Henry re-appeared, fresh from his bath and ready for bed. He grabbed his iPod and placed the buds in his ear before saying goodnight.

"Are you sure he isn't your child?" Edward chuckled. "That kid loves music almost as much as you do."

"Almost," I grinned.

OOO

I wasn't at all surprised to hear my cell phone vibrating at two in the morning. Edward mumbled something in his sleep about stupid parents before I grabbed my phone and headed to the kitchen. This conversation might be loud, and I'd hate to wake the house.

"You're the biggest asshole," I muttered into the phone.

"Tell me he's there," Emmett begged, his voice desperate and tired.

"He's been here since about ten. When did you notice he was gone?"

"Just now." He had the good sense to sound contrite as he yelled to someone that Henry was with me. Moments later, Rosalie picked up the other line. "My God, how did he get there?"

I told them the entire story, and by the end, Rosalie was sobbing uncontrollably.

"You two have to get your shit together," I said firmly. "Your kid has been gone for over four hours, and you're just now noticing? You're having sex one minute and fighting the next. He heard it all, and he can't handle it. He's confused and scared and asked if he could live with us."

"Us?" Emmett choked. "Who the hell is _us_?"

_Oops._

"That's not important right now," I said. "What's important is that your kid needs stability and neither of you can give it to him right now."

"You're right," Rosalie whispered sadly. "Listen, Bella, I'm headed to Detroit for a conference, and I have asked Emmett to go with me. I'll have meetings, but I'll also have some downtime throughout the week. I thought it'd be a good chance for us to get away and talk."

"And I have some vacation time," Emmett explained quietly.

"I think that's a really good idea," I replied honestly. "That's exactly what you guys need. But you can't just spend the weekend in bed. You have to talk, and I mean really talk, and you have to remember that you have a ten year old kid who needs to feel safe and loved, regardless of your decision."

"You're right," Rose agreed. "Could Henry stay with you while we're away?"

"Absolutely."

We made plans for Rose to drop off some clothes at the apartment, and by the end of the conversation I wasn't feeling nearly as murderous. They agreed that whether or not this trip to Detroit saved their marriage was secondary to the fact that they had a son to raise. No matter what, he had to be their priority.

The next morning, I hurriedly dropped Henry off at school before heading back to the apartment to get changed. It had been years since I'd been to a funeral, but I imagined anything black and modest would suffice. I noticed that Edward was unusually quiet as he got ready, but it didn't bother me. Someone he loved had passed away, and he had been asked to pay tribute to her today through his music. He needed to collect his thoughts and emotions, and I understood that. I helped him straighten his tie and he helped me fasten my pearl necklace, and we smiled at each other in the full-length mirror before he took my hand and led me to the elevator.

I wasn't surprised to see the church was brimming with mourners. Marilyn Weber was a philanthropist and a supporter of the arts – especially local artists. The church was filled to capacity, and some were actually asked to pay their respects at the cemetery. The casket was surrounded by photographs of the family, and flowers were occupying every ounce of space around the pulpit.

Edward led us to the first few rows that were reserved for family, and I instantly wondered if I belonged there. Suddenly, I was looking into the eyes of Angela Weber, and I knew I was right where I needed to be.

"I'm so glad you're here," Angie smiled softly at me. I offered my condolences and hugged her tightly. Behind her shoulder, I found myself staring into the beautiful green eyes that I loved – only to find that these eyes were on the face of the most classically beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had dark, caramel hair and Snow White skin, and by her side was a handsome man with sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair. No introduction was necessary. I knew instantly that they were Edward's parents.

Angie released me and I said a quick hello to Ben before Edward pulled me by the hand toward the pew just behind us, and I took a deep breath as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen rose from their seat.

"It's good to see you, son," Mr. Cullen embraced Edward with a tender hug.

"You too, Dad."

Next, he shared a hug with his mother, and suddenly, all eyes were on me.

"You must be Bella," Mrs. Cullen smiled sweetly at me, and I felt my nerves disintegrate.

"It's very nice to meet you both," I said softly, and suddenly, I was embraced by a pair of loving arms. Esme Cullen smelled like cookies and home, and I couldn't help but think about my own mother and how long it'd been since I'd seen her.

"Sit with us, sweetheart," Carlisle said, and Edward tenderly kissed my cheek before making his way to the piano.

"I'm very sorry about Marilyn," I said softly as I took a seat between the two of them.

"Thank you," Esme smiled sadly at me. "She had become such a dear friend over the years. It's very comforting to know that she didn't suffer. That was Jonathan's fear all along."

I scanned the room, and my eyes fell upon Jonathan and Edward as they gazed at some of the family pictures. In the pew in front of us were Angie and Ben, and I recognized the butler who was wiping his eyes with a tissue. Suddenly, Edward began to play, and Carlisle offered his wife a handkerchief.

"Would you like to sit next to your husband?" I asked her. I had a feeling she'd need a shoulder to cry on at some point during the service.

"I'm fine," Esme smiled at me, and I took a long, steadying breath as the minister began the service. There were several eulogies – all of them lengthy and filled with adoration for the woman. By the time Angela took the podium, Carlisle was handing me another handkerchief, and I listened as Angie spoke eloquently of her mother. Her words filled me with such a sense of sadness. Never again would Angie pick up the phone to call her mom. Marilyn wouldn't see her daughter walk the down the aisle or know her grandchildren, and she'd never grow old with the man she'd vowed to love until the end of time.

Edward's beautiful piano playing floated through the air as I struggled to keep a handle on my emotions. My own mother was thousands of miles away, and Edward's mother lived in Chicago. Henry's mom was absorbed with work and an ex-husband that she couldn't ignore, and every single one of us were wasting time. We were all so busy trying to make sense of our lives that none of us were taking the time to just be _family_.

Edward rarely spoke of his parents, but they were obviously wonderful people, and it upset me to know that he probably didn't call them as often as he should. And someday, I would be sitting where Angela is sitting right now – sobbing into a tissue and saying goodbye to my mother, and I'll wonder why I hadn't spent more time with her.

"Sweetheart?" Esme whispered softly. "Are you alright?"

I smiled through my tears as she took my hand in hers.

"Just missing my mom," I murmured emotionally. It was actually a lot deeper than that, but it was all I could manage to say.

"Such a sweet girl," Esme said softly as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

After the service, the family had a private lunch at a restaurant close to the church. Edward held my hand the entire time as Marilyn's family exchanged stories. There were tears and laughter and words of comfort for the immediate family, and it was nice to be included in such a warm celebration.

"My parents want to take us out to dinner," Edward whispered in my ear.

I was excited, and then I remembered I had a child.

"What about Henry?"

"They said to bring him, too," Edward smiled softly at me. "My parents adore you, especially my mother. I told you they would."

I sighed with relief.

"Dinner sounds great," I smiled, and he kissed me softly. We turned back toward the table and I blushed when I caught his parents watching us with gigantic smiles on their faces.

It was almost time to pick up Henry, so we said our goodbyes and made plans with his parents for later before heading to the car.

"You should stay with your parents," I encouraged him, but he simply shook his head.

"They're both tired and want to take a nap," Edward said as he pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed down the highway toward the elementary school. "We'll see them tonight."

"You don't spend enough time with them," I whispered.

"I know," Edward sighed softly. "I was thinking about that during the funeral."

"You were?" I asked, and he nodded thoughtfully. "Me too. I was thinking about my mom, especially. I talk to my dad quite a bit, but Mom is sort of _out of sight out of mind_, you know?"

"I do," Edward said as he took my hand from my lap and linked his fingers with mine. "We should go visit her."

_We_ was becoming my new favorite word.

"We definitely should," I smiled, and he pulled my hand to his lips, placing soft kisses across my knuckles.

Later that afternoon, while Edward and Henry were practicing guitar, I took my cell phone to the bedroom and quietly shut the door. I scrolled through my list of contacts, and I prayed her number was the same.

"Hello?" My mother answered, and tears instantly filled my eyes.

"Hi Mom," I whispered softly. "It's me."


	15. If Tomorrow Never Comes

**AN: Breaking out some 80's country in this chapter!**

**Chapter songs:**

"_**Blame it on the Rain" by Milli Vanilli (1989)**_

"_**Karma Chameleon" by Culture Club (1985)**_

"_**If Tomorrow Never Comes" by Garth Brooks (1989)**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**If Tomorrow Never Comes**_

EPOV

Bella was running around the bedroom, fumbling with shoes and zippers and on the verge of a panic attack. The signs were obvious – shallow breathing, stuttering words, shaking hands – and for the first time, I knew that I wasn't to blame. Something about her conversation with her mother was causing this reaction, and I had no idea why.

My parents had offered to meet us at a casual restaurant in town, but Bella insisted on something more upscale. After all, she'd reasoned, I only saw my parents a couple of times a year, and this was a special occasion. I'd half-heartedly disagreed, only because I hoped that giving her some control of the situation would calm her down.

Clearly, that theory was a failure.

"I can't find my pearls," Bella whispered shakily as she hastily searched her jewelry box. I finished tying my shoes and watched from the bed as she looked through the hamper.

"The pearls you wore this morning?"

"Yes."

She was so anxious that she couldn't even remember that she had asked me to unclasp them just before she showered not an hour ago. Without a word, I slipped into the bathroom and found the necklace laying on the vanity, right where she'd left it. When I made my way back into the bedroom, Bella was sitting on the edge of the bed, crying softly with her face buried in her hands.

I'd never felt so helpless.

"Bella," I murmured as I kneeled before her. Her entire body was trembling as I pulled her hands away from her face and held them tightly in mine. "Sweetheart, your necklace is right here."

Her teary eyes fell upon my face and then onto the pearl necklace. I didn't tell her where I'd found it, and I didn't remind her that she'd been wearing it only an hour ago. Instead, I slipped the pearls around her neck, and her tears subsided as I closed the clasp. She sighed as her trembling fingers slipped around the delicate pearls.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm actually much stronger than this," she sighed as my fingers drifted along her wet cheeks. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you," I murmured gently.

It was true. This was my fault, and I had no idea how to fix it. Alice had told me that Bella had always suffered from anxiety. She'd had her first panic attack when she was a kid, and they had begun not long after her parents' divorce. As an adult, the attacks had lessened considerably. Bella hadn't had a panic attack in years until I came along with my fucked up situation, and even though those circumstances had changed, the damage had been done. These days, she was emotional and raw, and her conversation with her mother had obviously done more harm than good.

I had no idea how to make it better, but I knew I had to try.

"I love you," I whispered as I linked our hands together. "You know that, don't you? There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Her chocolate eyes gazed into mine, and I saw the sadness there. But I also saw the hope… so much hope.

"I love you, too," Bella said softly. "It scares me how much I love you. It scares me how much I need you."

"Why is that scary?"

"My mother cheated on my father," Bella admitted. "I've never told anyone that – not even Alice. That's why we rarely speak, and that's why I chose to live with my dad. And that's why I've never believed in soulmates because I know how much my father loved my mother. He _still_ loves her, and that undying love wasn't enough to keep her home at night. I was engaged to a man who cheated on me. My brother's marriage is completely screwed up. It's like the Swan's are predetermined to live _un_happily ever after, and I don't know what I'll do if…"

Fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks, and I swiftly pulled her off the edge of the bed and down into my lap. Her trembling hands wrapped around my neck as I held her close. I let her cry, because I knew the tears were full of fear and sadness, and I wanted her to get it all out her system so that she could hear the words I was about to say. My fingers traced the contour of her spine as she snuggled against me, and after a while, her sobs transitioned to quiet weeping.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

She sniffled quietly. "Yes."

"I want you to promise to listen to what I'm about to say," I said softly against her hair, and I felt her nod. "Bella, I'm so sorry that you've had to endure all of that, and I know you're in the business of watching people pledge their lives to each other only to divorce within the first year of marriage, but there's something you should know about me."

Her soft eyes glanced up at me, and I took a moment to kiss the tip of her nose.

"My father thinks that Esme Cullen walks on water. You'll see that tonight. From a very early age, I was taught that the woman you love should be adored and cherished."

"You make me feel that way," Bella whispered.

"I'm glad I do now, but I didn't at first," I said sadly. "I hope that you'll forgive me for that someday."

"I've already forgiven you."

"But you're afraid that I'm going to leave."

Bella gasped softly and stilled in my arms, but she didn't deny it. I placed a finger on the tip of her chin and tilted her face toward mine.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you that it would be impossible for me to leave you," I promised her. "I love you, Bella, and we will get our happily ever after."

The hope was still blazing in her eyes, but they were clouded with doubt.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you are my heart's only option," I reminded her with a grin, and her answering smile was beautiful.

"I'm a mess," Bella groaned as she wiped her moist cheek with the back of her hand.

"You're beautiful," I assured her as we helped each other off the floor. "Finish getting ready and I'll go check on Henry."

Taking her hand, I brushed my lips against her palm before letting her walk away from me.

OOO

BPOV

"This pasta is delicious," Esme commented as she picked up her wine glass. "It's so hard to find good, authentic Italian food."

"_Assaggio_ is one of my favorite restaurants," I smiled.

After my breakdown, I was feeling much more relaxed. The wine was definitely helping, as was Edward's hand that was squeezing mine under the table.

My nephew was quite the charmer. He'd kissed Esme's hand and shook Carlisle's, and it was easy to see that they were totally impressed with his manners. He was now deep in conversation with Edward's father about the best bands of the 80's, and it was a heated debate that Carlisle was incapable of winning.

"Milli Vanilli?" Henry asked with disbelief. "For real?"

"_Blame it on the Rain_ is still one of my favorites," I reminded him, and he actually snorted, causing Dr. Cullen and Esme to laugh loudly.

"But it wasn't _them_," Henry growled. "They were totally bogus, Aunt Bella, and you know it."

I did know this, but it was so much fun to watch his reaction.

While the three boys at the table continued their conversation, I turned my attention back to Esme who was watching their exchange with the sweetest smile on her face. She looked so serene and happy, and I wished more than anything that I could feel that kind of peace. She caught me staring at her, and I blushed as I pretended to become very interested in my chicken.

"Penny for your thoughts," Esme murmured tenderly, and I swallowed my last bite of pollo mattone.

"I was just thinking that you look very content," I smiled shyly.

"I am," Esme sighed as her eyes settled once again on the men at the table. "I've missed my son, and to see him so happy… well, it's very comforting, Bella. I believe we have you to thank for that."

"He makes me happy, too," I whispered happily. "Happier than I've ever been."

"You don't sound happy," Esme noted gently.

"I am happy," I nodded thoughtfully. "I'm just… overwhelmed, I think."

"Love can be very overwhelming."

"Yes," I nodded, and Esme's smile brightened. I had just admitted to loving her son, and I was thankful to see that she seemed to approve of me so easily.

"I would say that he's overwhelmed, too," she said softly. "First love is very consuming and powerful."

"I'm his first?"

"Oh, he's had girlfriends," Esme said after taking a sip of her wine. "But I feel confident in saying that you are his first love."

"He's mine, too," I whispered thoughtfully.

"That's lovely," she patted my hand affectionately as she smiled at me. "It's really wonderful to see the two of you together."

The boys had moved on to a discussion about British New Wave bands, and when Dr. Cullen broke out with a rendition of _Karma Chameleon_, the entire table was crying with laughter. It was the most fun I'd had in so long, and I could tell that Henry felt the same way. He had a mother and father that barely knew he was on the planet, and he needed this kind of family interaction.

We both needed it.

Dr. Cullen asked his wife to dance, and she giggled like a school girl as he led her out onto the dance floor. Henry, suddenly bored with the adults, pulled his PSP out of his jacket and began to play. Edward wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close as we watched his parents dance. They were gazing at each other with so much love that you could literally feel it radiating from them.

"The way he looks at her…" I said softly, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. "It's like…"

"Like she's his entire world."

"Yes," I whispered. He tilted my face toward his, and I was stunned by the glowing emeralds of his eyes. They were bright and burning with love and filled me with such a sense of peace.

I wanted to drown in them.

Edward's gentle fingers stroked the contour of my cheek, and he was looking at me like…

_You are his entire world._

"That will be us," Edward murmured. "Thirty years from now, I am going to hold you in my arms and look at you just like that."

I wanted to believe it so badly. I wanted to believe that our love could withstand all of the shit that life would inevitably throw at us. I wanted to believe that he would always love me just as much as he does right now, maybe even a little more.

My eyes lingered on his parents once again.

Could we really have what they have?

"I want that," Edward said softly against my ear. "I want what they have, and I want it with you."

The song ended, and Esme and Carlisle returned to the table. They were headed home in the morning, so I offered to take Henry home so that the family could have some time to themselves.

"Absolutely not," Esme smiled at me. "You and I need to finish our conversation, and I'm sure that Edward and his father have some things to talk about, as well."

"We do?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow at his wife. Esme shot her husband a look that clearly screamed _play along_, prompting Carlisle to clear his throat and ask Edward and Henry to show him downtown Seattle.

"What is this, divide and conquer?" Edward smirked, and I giggled as the men rose from the table. Edward kissed my cheek before following his dad and my nephew out of the restaurant.

Esme asked the waiter for the best dessert on the menu, and he returned moments later with something that resembled strawberry cheesecake. He sat the dessert between us and offered us both a spoon, and Esme giggled before taking the first bite.

"Delicious," Esme moaned appreciatively as she licked the spoon. I laughed and took a bite, waiting for the inquisition to begin.

"You look so nervous," she grinned.

"I am, a little," I admitted.

"Why?"

"Well, because you're Edward's mother, and nothing about our relationship has been traditional."

"That's perfect because Edward has never been traditional about anything," Esme laughed lightly. "He started playing piano when he was five. Guitar by eight. When he was in second grade, I'd get calls from his teacher saying that he was writing songs in class. We tried to get him to participate in sports, and he played a little baseball, but everything interfered with his music, and he just wasn't happy doing anything else. So we stopped trying to make him a well-rounded individual and just allowed him to be Edward. He was much happier after that."

"Letting him move away must have been hard," I said.

"It was," Esme nodded. "But Charlotte offered to watch over him, and Seattle had always made him so happy. He won a full scholarship to Cornish, and it would have been very unfair of us to ask him to refuse it."

"He's really wonderful. You should be proud of him."

"Oh we are," Esme smiled. "I will admit that this recent wedding business left us pretty unhappy, but their hearts were in the right place. Thankfully, he met you, and he was forced to see reason."

"I encouraged him to go through with it."

"I know you did," Esme nodded. "That must have been very hard for you, Bella."

"It was," I whispered.

"You're very good for him," she said sweetly. "You complement each other so well. I do worry that he won't be patient."

"What do you mean?"

"My son is desperately in love with you," Esme smiled as she placed her spoon on the plate. Our dessert was nearly gone. "The Cullen men aren't very patient when they fall in love. Frankly, I'm surprised he hasn't proposed already."

My eyes widened, and she laughed loudly.

"Carlisle proposed to me on our first date."

"You're kidding!" I gasped. "What did you say?"

"I said no, of course! But I accepted a second date, and a third. By the fourth date, I was begging him to marry _me_."

"Wow."

"I see the way he looks at you, Bella. The Cullen men are very loving, and they are very good to their wives. You will be loved faithfully and unconditionally, and so will your children."

Suddenly, Esme stopped and smiled to herself. "What a sense of déjà vu. This is the same speech Carlisle's mother gave me."

I hastily brushed away a tear that trickled down my cheek, and she patted my hand.

"I'm not trying to push you into anything you aren't ready for," Esme whispered softly. "I just want you to be prepared. I know my son, and I know what he's thinking. There are a hundred reasons not to ever get married, but worrying that you won't be loved isn't one of them – not in this case. You will be adored and cherished. Never doubt that."

Was it possible that Edward was actually considering proposing?

"We haven't even discussed marriage…" I offered lamely, and Esme smiled.

"Trust me. You will."

OOO

EPOV

Our walk was a short one. Henry had spotted an arcade just two doors down from the restaurant, and Dad and I found a table while Henry played every game in the place. The kid only spoke to us when he needed more cash, giving us plenty of time to talk. We talked about Angela, teaching, and my music, but the topic always returned to Bella.

"She's really wonderful."

"She really is," I nodded as I sipped my Coke.

"Hell of a way to meet the love of your life," Carlisle chuckled. "I would've paid big money to have been a fly on the wall the day she found out you were the groom."

"Yeah, it's a small fucking world," I grimaced.

Carlisle laughed again, and then he sobered.

"She is, isn't she?"

"She is what?"

"The love of your life."

"Yes, she is," I replied without hesitation.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Your mother thought so."

"Mom is very perceptive."

My eyes rested on Henry who was playing Pac-Man. The guy was so much like his aunt it was scary. Modern, state-of-the-art games surrounded him, but leave it to Henry to find an old 80's arcade game.

"So when are you proposing?"

I didn't even bother to deny it.

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Whenever Alice tells me that everything is ready," I replied. I told him all about the events that had led us here, and by the end, he was laughing again.

"So, let me see if I understand," Carlisle grinned. "You're planning the entire thing, but you haven't proposed yet?"

"Actually, Bella planned it."

"Unknowingly…"

"Well, yes…"

He chuckled just as Henry suddenly appeared begging for just one more dollar. This was the tenth time he'd asked for _just one more dollar_, but my father just smiled and pulled out a twenty. They pumped fists and Henry happily ran back toward the games.

"Bella doesn't strike me as the type of woman who likes surprises," Carlisle noted.

It was my greatest fear – that Bella would be so upset about my and Alice's teamwork that she'd say no when I proposed.

"I just love her so much," I answered softly.

"I know you do," my father sighed, but he was still smiling. "We Cullen men are so impatient when we're in love."

"Maybe we just know when it's right," I grinned.

Dad lifted his Coke, and our bottles clinked.

"Maybe we do," Carlisle smiled.

OOO

I don't know why, but it was very hard to say goodbye to my parents tonight. Maybe it was the emotion of the last few days catching up with me. I could tell they felt the same way, and I promised to visit and call more often. My mother was completely in love with Bella, and I was certain that Bella would make sure that I kept my promise.

It was nearly midnight, and the apartment was quiet except for the sound of running water. Henry was sleeping in his room and Bella was in the shower. I was standing out on her terrace, looking at the full moon in the sky and thinking about my parents.

My father loved to tell the story of proposing to my mother on the night of their first date. He had taken her to a dance, walked her home, and immediately dropped to one knee and proposed.

My mother had laughed.

Loudly.

By the fourth date, she was proposing to him, and they had lived happily ever after.

Life was so freakishly unpredictable. Marilyn Weber was proof of that. You could be happy one day and planning your funeral the next. Time was precious and sacred, and when it was gone, it was gone.

I didn't want to waste one second of my time with Bella.

"Hey," her sweet voice called from behind me. "Come to bed."

I turned around and offered her my hand. She smiled softly and tightened her robe around her before making her way out to the terrace.

Her soft hand slipped into mine, and before I could lose my nerve, I dropped down to one knee.

OOO

**My awesome beta just wrote her first story! Please check it out! Her name is snarkerella and it's a beautiful one-shot. Please leave her some love and encouragement. :)**


	16. When I See You Smile

**AN: All of the songs can be heard on the "I Thee Wed" playlist. You can find the link on my profile.**

_**Chapter songs:**_

"_**Faithfully" by Journey (1983)**_

"_**When I See You Smile" by Bad English (1989)**_

"_**Cherish" by Madonna (1989)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**When I See You Smile**_

**BPOV**

"_I see the way he looks at you, Bella. You will be loved faithfully and unconditionally, and so will your children." _

Esme's words echoed in my ears as I slipped my robe over my shoulders and made my way toward the bedroom. Finding the bed empty, I walked down the hall – stopping to take a quick glance at a sleeping Henry – before making my way toward the living room.

I stopped walking when I saw him through the glass door that led out onto the terrace. Edward was leaning over the railing with his face tilted toward the sky. My eyes ghosted along his perfect profile – the strong chin and the chiseled jaw – and I was rocked once again with the absolute knowledge that this man – this handsome, wonderful man – was in love with me.

Through the years, I'd seen so many relationships fail, including my own. Now that I'd met Edward, I found it hard to be bitter about the situation with Jacob. I thought that I'd loved him, and I would have pledged my life to him. Jake did me a favor by cheating on me. I could see that now. I would have to thank him someday.

I wasn't sure that my dad would ever have the same epiphany about my mother. My father still loved my mother, but that love wasn't enough to sustain her. She'd always needed _more_…more excitement, more thrills, more danger…and when my father couldn't satisfy those needs she'd found many willing men who would. Even at a young age, I couldn't understand it. What could be more thrilling than knowing that you were loved unconditionally and irrevocably? What could be more exciting than knowing that you would wake up everyday next to a man who would literally die for you?

Our phone conversation had left me anxious and sad. I had told her about Edward, and she'd been very vocal about her disapproval. Her greatest fear had always been that I'd fall into the same "trap" that she'd fallen into when she'd gotten married to my father. I was reminded once again that the only reason she'd married my dad was because she was pregnant with me, and, as if I could forget, I had to hear once again how much my conception had ruined her life.

Renee never said those words, of course, but the implication was clear.

I absent-mindedly placed my hand over my stomach. I was on the pill, so I knew it was improbable that I was pregnant. But for just a moment, I allowed myself to consider the possibility. I gazed at the man I loved through the glass as I considered his emerald eyes and shocking copper hair on the porcelain skin of our baby. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to pretend, and instead of feeling trapped, I just felt love. Powerful, all-consuming love.

I wanted it, and I wanted it with him.

I opened the glass door and a rush of cold air ghosted across my skin.

"Hey," I whispered as his eyes remained on the full moon nestled high in the sky. "Come to bed."

After a moment, Edward turned around and offered me his hand, and I tied my robe tighter around me before making my way out onto the balcony and slipping my hand into his. A look of thoughtful determination was etched across his perfect face, and my breath hitched in my throat as he dropped to his knees before me.

Correction. One knee. He dropped to one knee.

"_I know my son, and I know what he's thinking. There are a hundred reasons not to ever get married, but worrying that you won't be loved isn't one of them – not in this case. You will be adored and cherished. Never doubt that."_

"Holy crap," I whispered lamely as I gazed down into his loving, scorching, green eyes. I watched his throat constrict as he swallowed nervously, and my heart swelled. This wonderful, handsome, talented man was trying to find the nerve to propose to me. I considered just screaming yes and putting him out of his misery, but I was a girl, and the girl in me really wanted to hear the words.

"I don't even have a ring," Edward admitted hesitantly, "and this isn't at all how I planned to do this, but if I've learned nothing else this week, I have learned that life is too short to wait for the perfect moment. I think that we have to sometimes create our perfect moments and hope that they are perfect enough…and I really hope this moment is perfect enough because I don't know what I'll do if you say no."

"Oh, Edward…"

"Please just let me get this out," he whispered pleadingly, and I squeezed his hand, nodding for him to continue. "You are the love of my life. I know you're scared. You're scared that we'll end up like your parents, but we aren't your parents. We are _my_ parents. From their very first date, my father knew that she was the one."

"Our first date was at the Skylark," I giggled, remembering the way my matchmaker nephew had set us up over double cheeseburgers at McDonald's.

"I knew then," Edward murmured. "That night at the Skylark…I knew then, Bella. My life was complicated and messy, but I knew you were the one. You were smart and funny and loved music, and you had the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen. You are everything I've ever wanted, and I will love you completely and unconditionally until the day I die. I want you to be the mother of my children, and I want you to be my wife. Please say you'll marry me."

Tears trickled down my face as I stared into the burning green eyes of my future. Edward was right. We weren't my parents. I wasn't sure that we were his, either, but I really, really hoped that we were.

"Yes," I whispered tearfully. I instantly regretted giving him such a short answer after he'd recited such sweet words to me, but that didn't seem to matter to him at all. He swiftly rose to his feet and lifted me into his arms, swinging me around. I squealed happily just as lips found mine, and our mutual happiness quickly turned passionate.

"You said yes." His voice was awed as he carried me through the glass doors and down the hallway leading to our bedroom. His forehead was pressed to mine. "I can't believe you said yes."

"I couldn't say no," I said softly as he laid me across the bed. His hands reached for my robe and swiftly loosened the sash around my waist. The fabric fell away from my body as his hands reverently ghosted along my bare skin. I reached for the hem of his shirt and he quickly ripped it away from his body. Within seconds, we were skin to skin, and I sighed contently as he peppered my face with soft kisses.

"I'm going to make you so happy," Edward promised me as he tenderly stroked my face.

"You already do."

"Do I really?" He asked, gently tracing the outline of my lips with his finger. I tenderly kissed his fingertip.

"You really do," I whispered. "I promise to make you happy, too."

"You already do," Edward smiled down at me.

We made love, and it was the wildest combination of sweet and tender…hot and passionate…and by the time my body found its release, I was crying softly which wasn't the appropriate response at all because I was anything but sad. I promised Edward that these were happy tears, and he wrapped me protectively in his arms, promising to make me cry only happy tears for the rest of my life.

OOO

The rest of the week was a continuation of the emotional roller coaster, but at least these emotions were happy ones. Henry had spoken to his parents everyday, and it seemed that Em and Rose were really trying to work out their issues with each other. All of us understood – even Henry – that a week wouldn't solve all of their problems, but by the time they arrived back in town, they were making plans to visit a family counselor in hopes of really trying to figure out what went wrong with their marriage.

It really gave me hope, especially considering I was now engaged.

_Engaged._

I had been engaged before, but it had felt nothing like this. I was giggly and giddy and happier than I'd ever been. I didn't even have my ring, but we set the date for three months from now. We'd called his parents, who were completely excited and not at all surprised, and I was now convinced that Esme Cullen was psychic.

When we'd revealed the news to Jasper and Alice over dinner at their house, she'd screamed appropriately. Interestingly, she hadn't mentioned a word about it since, which I found odd because Alice was always eager to talk weddings. To be honest, my feelings were a little hurt that she didn't even offer to help me plan it.

"You did ask her to be your matron of honor," Edward reminded me over lunch the next day. We were eating at a little café between his school and our office. "Maybe she's afraid she can't handle both jobs."

"No way," I shook my head between bites of my sandwich. "Alice isn't afraid of anything. Trust me, it's very strange."

"Hmm," Edward mused as he tossed his sandwich wrapper in a nearby garbage can before immediately changing the subject. "So, I was thinking about your dad."

I couldn't help but giggle. This was only the thousandth time that Edward had mentioned my father in the last week.

"You'll be happy to know that Charlie has the weekend off," I grinned at him.

Edward was surprised. "You talked to him?"

"This morning," I nodded.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes."

"Is he ready to shoot me?"

"Not at all. He's very eager to meet you," I said.

Truthfully? Charlie was a little pissed at first. He immediately jumped to the conclusion that I was pregnant, which I quickly promised wasn't the case. I then listened to my father grumble for the next twenty minutes about not even having met the boy and that young men these days didn't understand the time-honored tradition of asking for a father's permission before proposing. I just held the phone away from my ear and let him get it all out of his system.

"Daddy, he loves me," was all that I had to say, and by the end of the conversation, my father said that he couldn't wait to see us.

"So this weekend?" Edward asked hopefully, and I laughed.

"This weekend."

"Good," he grinned, leaning over the table and kissing me softly.

OOO

**EPOV**

"This day is never going to end," I mumbled as I followed the crazy wedding planner and Bella's best friend into our sixth jewelry store.

We had spent Friday afternoon scouring the city for the perfect ring. I was a man. What the hell did I know about picking out jewelry? I rarely saw Bella wear anything besides simple necklaces and earrings, so I had no idea what she liked when it came to rings. Besides, an engagement ring has to be amazing, and I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. The other jewelry stores had a wide selection of rings, but nothing seemed like Bella. Luckily, Alice had agreed with me.

"What about this one?" Alice pointed to a sparkling diamond in the case. It was gigantic and really intricate.

"It's pretty," I hedged, "but I don't think it's for Bella."

"Why not?"

"Well," I said, carefully considering what I wanted to say considering the sales lady was staring a hole through me. I was new to this, but I had a feeling it was best not to piss off the lady who might make the commission from his sell. "It's really big and elaborate."

"You don't think Bella deserves big and elaborate?" Alice asked, and I began to panic. Pissing off the best friend probably wasn't a good idea, either.

"Bella deserves the world," I said softly. "But when it comes to a ring, I think she'd like something a little more classic."

A brilliant smile flashed across Alice's face.

"That's exactly right," Alice replied. "See, you don't need me at all."

Feeling more confident, we searched the case until my eye caught a radiant platinum band. It was a diamond solitaire, which Alice called a princess cut diamond. She rapidly questioned the sales lady about carats and clarity, and I was so thankful to have her with me.

"What do you think?" Alice asked me.

"I think it'll look beautiful on her finger," I answered. "What do you think?"

"I think you're absolutely right," she grinned.

OOO

**BPOV**

"I am going to murder Alice," I muttered as I slammed my office door. Within the past three hours, I'd endured a weepy bride, a disgruntled baker, and a gay florist all crawling up my ass, and my best friend and business partner had chosen today to use a personal day to run some errands.

"Don't worry about me," I grumbled miserably as I checked my calendar on my phone. I let out a groan when I saw that I had to deal with a fitting at Laurent's later this afternoon. "I just have my own wedding to plan, plus three weddings this month with three of the biggest Bridezillas I've ever met."

I leaned back in my chair and took a deep breath. Thank God it was Friday and we were headed out of town for the weekend.

My eyes glanced at the beautiful arrangement of daisies on my desk, and they brought an immediate smile to my face. He really was the sweetest man in the world. I reverently brushed my fingers across his handwriting on the card.

_**I can't wait to be your husband.**_

_**Love you forever,**_

_**Edward**_

Instantly calmer, I began working on some paperwork when I heard a soft knock at my door.

"Come in."

The door opened, and I glanced over my computer screen to find my sweet fiancé leaning against the door, smiling sexily at me.

"What a nice surprise," I smiled.

"Nice flowers," Edward smirked as he closed the door behind him. "Should I be jealous?"

"Very," I nodded thoughtfully as I rose from my chair and took him by the hand, pulling him over to the sofa. "The man who sent them is devastatingly handsome and promises to love me forever."

"Hmm." Gently, Edward pulled me onto his lap and I snuggled into his arms. "I'm not sure how I feel about that. Does he make you happy?"

"Very happy."

Edward nuzzled my hair.

"Is he good in bed?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"He's okay."

"Just okay?" Edward smirked.

"It's been a few days," I conceded. "To be fair, I may have to attack him when we get home…you know, just to refresh my memory."

"I don't know," Edward breathed as he ran his nose along my cheek. "Perhaps a quickie in your office is in order. You know, just to refresh your memory."

I sprang out of his lap and locked my office door as he pulled his shirt over his head and quickly pulled his jeans down his hips. I had never been more grateful to be wearing a skirt.

"Jesus," Edward groaned against my neck as I straddled his lap. Sex with Edward had always been incredible, but the last week had been phenomenal. Knowing that we were going to be married had definitely made us more adventurous and…_loud_.

"I hope Maria is taking a very long lunch," I whispered against his lips.

"I told her to leave the office and come back in an hour," Edward smirked before kissing me feverishly.

OOO

"Wow," I whispered dreamily as I nuzzled his shoulder. "Best office sex ever."

Edward chuckled, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. "I'm really going to be jealous if you tell me this isn't the first time you've had sex on this sofa."

I giggled.

"It was my very first time, but hopefully not my last."

"I guarantee it won't be," Edward grinned down at me, and I snuggled deeper into his arms as I trailed my fingers up and down his chest. He sighed contently before taking my hand and gently kissing the knuckles. "I love your hands, and your fingers…especially this finger." He brought my ring finger to his lips and pressed a kiss to the tip of it. "But I think it's missing something…"

He used his other hand to dig into the pocket of his jeans, and I gasped when he pulled out a black velvet box. My eyes flickered between his handsome face and the box, and the smile on his face was dazzling as he opened the box.

Obviously, I had seen plenty of engagement rings throughout the years, but nestled inside the tiny box was the prettiest ring I'd ever seen. It was simple…just a single solitaire perched upon a platinum band. It wasn't fancy or intricate or needlessly elaborate. It was beautiful and perfect.

"It's so pretty," I whispered through my tears as Edward carefully placed the ring on my finger. Tenderly, he placed a kiss against the diamond.

"It looks beautiful on your hand," Edward murmured quietly. "I knew it would."

"It's perfect," I said softly. "Thank you."

"Thank you for saying yes," Edward said sweetly. We admired the ring, and I laughed as he told me about his crazy afternoon with my best friend.

"So now you have a ring to show your father."

"That's true," I sighed happily. "Are you nervous?"

"Getting there," Edward mumbled. "What if he hates me?"

"He won't hate you," I promised him. "He's probably going to be all protective and interrogate you about everything from your profession to your credit score, but he won't hate you."

"It's a good thing that I don't have a criminal record," Edward mused.

"I'm sure he knows that by now," I grinned. "Dad always ran background checks on my boyfriends."

Edward chuckled as he kissed my hair. "I guess I should let you get back to work. I still need to pack."

I crinkled my nose in disgust. "I have to meet Laurent."

He laughed as he helped me button my blouse. "Tell Laurent I'll be seeing him soon. I'll need a tux after all."

"I'll tell him," I grinned as I climbed off his lap. We quickly readjusted our clothes and I grabbed my phone before we walked out of my office. Maria was grinning like the Cheshire cat from behind her desk, and I blushed furiously as we made our way out into the cool Seattle air.

OOO

**We're getting close to the end of this fun fest. Probably a couple more chapters and then an epilogue.**

**As always, I love to hear your thoughts.**


	17. Life in a Northern Town

**AN: This author's note is courtesy of my husband. Please humor him.**

_**The Indianapolis Colts playing the Seattle Seahawks in football is a rarity and would probably only happen once every three years or so. **_

**I had already written this chapter when I asked him, so…this is fiction, and I know you don't care, so just play along. :) Incidentally, Peyton Manning is a god in our house. He played college football in my home state and now plays in the NFL for my husband's home state. So yeah, we love him.**

**Chapter songs:**

"_**Life in a Northern Town" by The Dream Academy (1985)**_

"_**Small Town" by John Cougar Mellencamp (1985)**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Life in a Northern Town**_

**BPOV**

Surreal.

It was the only word that could adequately describe our weekend. It was Sunday afternoon, and I was sitting on the couch with my laptop while my father and my fiancé ate hot wings, drank beer, and watched the Seahawks vs. the Colts on my dad's big screen. I had attempted to immerse myself into their conversation, but when I mentioned that the quarterback for the Colts was handsome, their mutual glares cast in my direction only solidified my theory that I was intruding on the male bonding and that Peyton Manning was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…especially during football season, and especially when Seattle was behind by three touchdowns.

It would have been kind of annoying if it didn't make me so happy.

Charlie had never been one to easily approve of boyfriends. He and Emmett were both fiercely protective of me, and the fact that the weekend had gone so well was just more evidence that life was good. After the nervous introductions, the men had left me in the kitchen and made their way out to the back porch. I could only assume that Edward had been given the obligatory father talk where my dad threatened Edward with his life if he ever made me cry. An hour later, my father had returned with a smile on his face and headed straight up the staircase. Anxiously, I'd quickly made my way out onto the porch to find my handsome yet ashen-faced boyfriend staring off into space.

"Where'd he go?"

"He said he had to go upstairs," Edward had whispered weakly.

I'd felt my knees buckle. Charlie kept the guns upstairs.

Moments later, my father had walked through his screen door with his old Gibson guitar in his hand. He'd promptly placed it in Edward's lap, and with that simple gesture, I knew that Charlie approved.

We'd spent the rest of the evening on the porch – Edward playing the guitar softly as Charlie asked me about life in the city. After a while, Edward excused himself to let us spend some time alone. I had no idea how much I'd missed my talks with my father. We spoke briefly about Renee, and I could see the flicker of sadness on my dad's face when I told him how she'd reacted to the news that I was engaged.

"Your mother is a good woman," Charlie had said. "I just wasn't enough."

It wasn't the first time he'd said those words to me, but they never failed to break my heart.

"I think you were more than enough," I'd whispered, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, "and she's crazy for not seeing that."

"She settled," My father had sighed. "You aren't settling, are you Bells?"

"I'm not settling," I'd promised him sincerely. "He loves me, Dad."

"I loved your mom," Charlie had reminded me with a sigh. "Sometimes love just isn't enough. Can you talk to him, Bella? Do you have things in common? Your mother and I never really talked…and she wanted a life that I just couldn't give her. Can Edward give you everything you want? Can he give you everything you need?"

"Daddy?"

Charlie's brown eyes softened.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"He already has," I'd whispered emotionally, and for the first time in years, I allowed my father to see me cry.

After that conversation, I was pretty much on my own. To their credit, the guys did try to include me. On Saturday afternoon, I had sat on the sandy riverbank while they fished, and later that night, they let me pick the movie while we ate pizza from my favorite hometown restaurant. Actually, I was the only who watched the movie. I strained to listen to the dialogue while Charlie and Edward talked about everything from the genius of Johnny Cash to their mutual hatred of lettuce on their tacos.

I didn't even know that Charlie ate tacos.

"Someday Manning will throw out his shoulder," Charlie grumbled as I glanced at the final score. "I just hope I live long enough to see it."

"Me too," Edward offered in a show of football solidarity.

I wanted to say that Peyton was too pretty to be in pain, but I bit my lip and kept my comments to myself.

"Good thing that was the early game," Charlie noted as he glanced at the darkening sky.

Edward offered to carry our bags to the car while my father and I shared an awkward goodbye. We'd never been good at emotional farewells.

"So you'll come to the wedding?"

"I suppose I have to," Charlie smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't even pretend that you don't love him."

"He seems like a good man," Charlie allowed. "He'd better be good to you."

"He will be," I promised. "He already _is_."

"Yeah, I can see that," Charlie nodded as he pulled me in for a hug, pressing a kiss to my hair. "He seems like a good man. I'd hate to have to shoot him."

I giggled softly. "You won't have to shoot him. Listen, I'll need to get your tux measurements, but we have a few months."

Instead of complaining about having to wear a suit, Charlie just hummed noncommittally as Edward made his way back into the living room.

"It looks like rain," Edward said.

"It always does," Charlie grinned as he shook Edward's hand and muttered something under his breath. They spoke in hushed whispers as I grabbed my laptop from the living room, and by the time I made it back into the kitchen they were both chuckling.

I was instantly suspicious. Charlie never chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

Both men immediately stopped laughing.

"Football joke," Charlie muttered, and I narrowed my eyes as the two men exchanged their goodbyes.

"Take care of my girl."

"I will."

"I meant forever," Charlie said firmly.

"So did I," Edward nodded.

OOO

**EPOV**

About two weeks later, I was fumbling with a particularly offensive chord on the piano when Alice called.

"Mission accomplished."

I was so wrapped up in the difficult song arrangement that I had no idea what she was talking about.

"In English, Alice," I muttered.

"Laurent has the dress."

My fingers stilled on the keyboard as Alice gushed about Laurent's impromptu trip to a boutique in New York just to find the dress and make sure it arrived in his shop safely.

"Laurent did that for me?" I asked with surprise.

"He did it for Bella," Alice said simply. "He adores her. It's always been his dream to dress her for her own wedding someday."

"That's awesome," I grinned as I closed the music book. "So what's left?"

"That's it," Alice said.

"That's it?"

"Everything is ready, Edward."

Everything was ready. All we needed was the bride and the groom.

And the mother of the bride.

OOO

"This is who?"

"Edward Cullen," I repeated for the third time. "I'm engaged to your daughter."

I had taken a huge leap of faith flying to Florida, but I had a feeling that a face-to-face conversation was necessary. Alice had agreed, and the little dynamo had found Bella's mom's address and booked the flight for me. To cover my tracks, Alice then convinced Bella to spend the weekend with her at the Fairmont Olympic in order to scope out the hotel for our wedding.

It was a devious plan, but I was determined.

Hesitantly, the front door opened. The woman standing before me was definitely Bella's mother. I could see traces of Bella in the woman's upturned nose and her lovely face, but that was where the similarities ended. While Bella's smile was beautiful and radiant, Renee's was nonexistent.

"What a brave man you are," Renee said.

"I love your daughter, and we are getting married. I think it's important that you're at the wedding."

With a sigh, Renee invited me inside and led me through the house. It was a modest home – definitely much more upscale than Charlie's house in Forks but not as elaborate as I'd anticipated.

"You look surprised," Renee noted as she offered me a seat on the sofa. "Not what you were expecting?"

My eyes fell upon a picture of a young Bella on the wall, and it was just the reminder that I needed to focus on the task at hand.

"I'm not sure what I was expecting," I admitted quietly as my eyes scanned the picture. "Is that her senior picture?"

Renee's eyes ghosted over to the wall. "Yes. She was the valedictorian of her high school class."

"I'm not surprised," I smiled.

"Is she pregnant?" Renee snapped impatiently.

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, my daughter is suddenly engaged and now you're here, so I'm assuming this wedding is happening very soon, which makes me assume that she's knocked up."

I took a deep breath as I struggled to contain my temper.

"Her father wondered the same thing," I muttered. "No, she isn't pregnant."

"You've met Charlie?"

"I have."

"And he approves?"

I nodded.

Renee leaned back against the sofa and sighed loudly. "I was counting on him to put a stop to this madness. Why am I not surprised that he approves?"

After our weekend in Forks, I now felt a deep sense of loyalty to Charlie, and I was just about to say so when she began to bitch about his boring small-town life and his inability to form a relationship with anything besides his fishing pole and his big screen television.

"Renee," I interrupted her. "If you don't mind, I'm not here to talk shit about your ex-husband. Wouldn't you rather talk about your daughter?"

"My daughter," Renee sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if she's really mine. I mean, she's not like me at all."

I silently thanked God for that.

"I suppose I should embrace this whole wedding thing," Renee decided with a shrug. "She's made up her mind, and she's too much like her dad. I think you'll do just fine for Bella's first husband."

"Her first husband?"

"Oh come on, Edward. Do you know how many marriages end in divorce these days? No one stays together anymore. My third husband and I are already contemplating divorce. He's getting so…clingy. It just isn't working for me anymore."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," I said gently. "But my parents have been together for over thirty years."

Renee made a disgusted face. "Why?"

"Because they love each other?"

She actually laughed. "Love can only sustain you for so long. Humans aren't conditioned to be faithful to one person. We are free spirits, and there is freedom in loving more than once in your lifetime."

I nearly asked how many times she'd been free with her love, but I decided she'd probably be proud to tell me, and that wasn't a conversation I wanted to hear.

"Perhaps that's what you need," I allowed patiently. "But I will be very content loving your daughter – and only your daughter – for the rest of my life."

Renee studied my face. "You sound like you believe that."

"I do believe it."

"Well then, you'll be good for her," Renee nodded. "She never understood why my marriage to her father didn't work out. I've tried explaining it so many times, but she's so loyal to Charlie that she can't understand my side of things. I gave up trying to explain myself years ago, which is why we hardly speak. Our conversations always end in arguments, and it's just easier to keep our distance from one another."

"May I say something?"

"Of course."

"It isn't just her loyalty to her father that has formed this wall between the two of you," I explained quietly.

Renee's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Bella believes that she ruined your life and forced you to marry young, and she believes that you resent her for that."

A horrified look crept across her face.

"I've never said that. I've never even _thought_ that," Renee whispered. "Bella was the very best part of my life with Charlie. Yes, I regret that I got pregnant so young, but I could never resent Bella."

"I think you should tell her that," I smiled.

Renee genuinely laughed this time, and I finally got my first glimpse of her pretty smile.

"She has your smile," I grinned at her.

"I haven't seen her smile in so long," Renee murmured with a sigh.

"You can see it at our wedding."

I pulled the plane ticket out of my back pocket and placed it between us on the sofa.

OOO

**BPOV**

It was a Saturday, and I was all alone.

Normally, this wouldn't be an issue. However, I had a wedding to plan, and the key players in the production – namely my groom and my matron of honor – were avoiding me like the plague.

Something was up.

They'd both been acting shady all week. I'd catch them on the phone at odd hours, and whenever the two of them were in a room together, they'd inevitably end up sitting close together and whispering. If they weren't my best friend and my fiancé, I'd totally think they were having an affair…except that Jasper was always right in the middle of the conversations, too.

It was all very strange, but I needed to be productive and make some appointments for next week, so I sat down on the sofa and looked at my calendar. Edward and I definitely had to meet with Pierre sometime this week because I refused to get married without his raspberry cake. We still needed to find a place for the ceremony, and since neither of us was particularly religious, we were scouting some sites in the city. I had no idea why Alice had dragged me to the Fairmont. It's a gorgeous hotel but not at all what I envisioned for my wedding day. I wanted simple. I wanted something that was totally us.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door.

"Just a second!" I yelled as I quickly saved my notes on my phone. I raced to the door, and while I wasn't expecting company, nothing could have prepared me for what I found.

My ten year old nephew was wearing a tuxedo and holding a daisy.

"Umm…hi?" I stammered.

Henry smiled shyly.

"Mom and Dad are waiting downstairs in the car," he explained. "You are supposed to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

He bit his lip nervously. Clearly, the child was around me too much.

"I can't tell you that."

"You can't tell me where we're going?"

Henry shook his head and offered me the daisy, which I couldn't resist. With a happy sigh, I took a sniff of the flower. "I guess I should change…"

"You can change when you get there," Henry said.

"Get where?"

His mouth opened to form the words, and I was hopeful until he narrowed his eyes at me and snapped his mouth shut before muttering, "I can't tell you that."

So close_._

"Crap," I sighed. "Fine. What do I need to bring?"

"Nothing," Henry grinned excitedly. "We have everything you need. Ready?"

I eyed him suspiciously. "I don't know, am I?"

"Definitely," he smiled brightly as he tugged me by the hand and toward the elevator.

OOO

Deafening silence filled the car as we made our way downtown. I tapped my fingers nervously on the door handle as a tuxedo-clad Emmett meandered his way through traffic.

"Why isn't anyone talking?" I asked.

"Because we're afraid," Emmett chuckled, causing Rosalie to punch him on the shoulder. She was dressed to kill, and I felt very out of place in my hoodie and jeans.

"Afraid?"

"Bella," Rosalie turned around in the passenger seat and murmured softly. "Just relax. It's just a few more blocks."

"A few more blocks to where?" I grumbled as I stared out the window, hoping for some sign of a clue. "You know I don't like surprises."

"We know," Emmett laughed.

Moments later, the car stopped, and I rolled down the window to see the glittering lights of the Skylark Café. Suddenly, my door was opened, and a smiling Marcus – wearing a tux – offered me his hand.

"Good afternoon, Brown Eyes."

"Hey," I mumbled as I climbed out of the car. "Why the hell is everyone so dressed up?"

"There's a special event happening here today," Marcus grinned.

"We hope," Emmett muttered under his breath as he made his way to the passenger side door. Henry took me by the hand, and with his parents behind us, he led all of us inside.

The first thing I noticed was that my beloved Skylark was lined with tables and chairs. The very next thing I noticed was my father, dressed in a tuxedo and smiling like an insane person. Standing next to him was my mother.

"Surprise, Bells."

And just like that, I was crying.

"What are you guys doing here?" I whispered through my tears.

"Oh, honey," Renee grabbed me in a hug and I felt her tears mingle with mine. "I've missed you so much.

"Don't kill him," Charlie whispered as he pulled me into a hug. "The boy is so nervous. He really loves you, Bella."

Charlie released me and stepped to the side, and that's when I saw him. My handsome, wonderful fiancé was standing in a tuxedo on the stage of the Skylark Café under an arch of ivy. His eyes found mine, and my heart melted.

"Holy crap," I whispered.

Suddenly, Alice was by my side. She must have known that I'd need direction because she gently tugged me by the hand toward the stage. She led me straight to Edward, who promptly took my hands in his.

"What's all this?" I asked quietly.

"Will you marry me?" Edward asked softly.

I swallowed nervously. "I already said yes…"

"Today," Edward said anxiously. "Will you marry me today?"

I gasped loudly as I finally allowed myself to really examine the scene around me. Esme and Carlisle were smiling happily from the front row. Behind them were Angela and Ben – both of whom were holding cameras. Across the room, Marcus had stepped onto another makeshift stage with the members of his band. In another corner of the room, I saw my favorite raspberry cake from Pierre's Bakery. I noticed the finger foods on the buffet table, and I saw the white tablecloths and flickering candlelight.

"You did all of this?" I asked quietly just as Henry made his way to Edward's side. My eyes filled with more tears as I realized that my little nephew was the best man.

"No," Edward's voice was soft as he squeezed my hand. "_We_ did all of this. Remember?"

I did remember. Our two best friends had forced us to pick out China patterns and cake samples, and all along, Edward and I had been planning our own wedding.

Just then, I caught a glimpse of a smiling Laurent. He was holding a wedding veil, and I knew, deep in my heart, that the wedding dress of my dreams was somewhere in this restaurant.

And that's when I fainted.

OOO

**One more chapter to go and then the epilogue. :)**


	18. You've Got the Love

**AN: Just a short conclusion. :) Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter songs:**

"_**Always" by Atlantic Starr (1987)**_

"_**Glory of Love" by Peter Cetera (1986)**_

"_**You've Got the Love" by Candi Staton (1986)**_

**I couldn't find the 80's version of the Candi Staton song, so I've included a cover by Florence + the Machine on the ITW playlist. **

**The playlist can be found here: www. playlist. com/ playlist/ 21268302091**

_**Chapter 18**_

_**You've Got the Love**_

**BPOV**

"I've killed her."

"She isn't dead, Edward."

"Then why isn't she waking up?"

"Because she's in shock."

"This was a terrible idea," Edward's voice echoed in my ears. His arms were wound tightly around me. "I love you, Bella. I'm so sorry. I was just trying to be romantic. Please wake up. We don't have to get married today. We can just have a big-ass party and dance."

My eyes were still closed, but I must have moaned a little at the mention of dancing because he started apologizing again.

"Forget dancing. We'll just eat the cake! You like Pierre's raspberry cake. We will gorge ourselves on raspberry cake. I'll tell Laurent to ship that dress back to New York, and we'll just live in sin for the rest of our lives. Please just wake up."

I heard my father laughing lightly in the background, so I knew it was time to open my eyes and put my man out of his misery.

I opened one eye against the glare of the overhead lights.

"Send back my dress and I will _murder_ you."

Everyone laughed – everyone, that is, except for my handsome fiancé who truly looked as if he was going to vomit.

"She always fainted as a kid," Charlie told the concerned crowd. "She'll be fine."

Edward pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm sorry, baby."

I sighed tiredly. "I'm fine, just help me up."

Edward and Emmett helped me to my feet, and I was relieved to find that the room wasn't spinning too badly.

"There's a dressing room in the back," Edward offered. He steered me toward the back of the restaurant while Alice told the crowd to take their seats and enjoy some food while we waited. It would be the first wedding of our career where the guests ate and drank _before_ the ceremony.

"Here we go," Edward pointed toward the dimly lit room. He quickly flipped on the light and ushered me over to the sofa. He kneeled before me, and that's when I saw the dress. It was hanging against the wall in all its beautiful glory, and I sighed happily.

"Don't turn around," I whispered.

Of course, his head whipped around, and I screamed.

"I said don't turn around!"

Edward was looking at me as if I was losing my mind.

"The dress is hanging back there."

"Oh."

Suddenly, I was frantic. "Did you see it? You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the ceremony."

"But I've already seen you wearing it," Edward pointed out. "That day at the bridal shop, remember?"

I groaned sadly. Clearly, this union had been doomed from the very beginning.

"This will never work," I muttered miserably. "I _can't_ get a divorce, Edward."

His face softened as he struggled not to laugh.

"Sweetheart, we won't get a divorce…"

"You've seen the dress. I've fainted on our wedding day."

"Bella…"

"No, no, no," I grumbled. "Everything has to be perfect because I wouldn't survive it if I ever lost you."

With a sigh, Edward pulled me into his arms, and I clung to him as I cried. It was such a weird emotional response, but damn…I was overwhelmed and shocked and, apparently, cursed. A few tears were definitely in order.

"Sweetheart," Edward whispered against my moist cheek. "You're never going to lose me."

"How do you know?" I sniffled against his shirt.

"Because I wouldn't survive losing you, either."

I wiped away my tears and lifted my head, gazing intently into the burning green eyes of the man I loved.

"It might not be that easy," I warned him.

"Nothing about us has been easy," Edward chuckled. "The only thing that has been remotely effortless was planning this surprise wedding."

I giggled. "Our best friends are forces of nature."

"You'll get no argument from me."

I snuggled deeper into his arms and we enjoyed the comfortable silence until my tears finally ran dry.

"I'm sorry for the surprise," Edward finally whispered.

"Don't be," I assured him with a smile. "This is the most romantic moment of my life. We'll have an amazing story to tell our grandchildren someday."

"You're not mad?"

"I'm not mad," I promised him. "I'm shocked and surprised, but I'm not mad."

"I'll tell Alice to send everyone home," Edward offered.

"But then they'd miss our wedding day, and I really, really want them to be here when I promise to love you for the rest of my life."

Edward's eyes were wide with excitement. "What are you saying?"

I tenderly kissed him before climbing out of his lap and rising to my feet. Taking his hands in mine, I tugged him toward the door.

"I'm saying that you need to get Alice and Laurent in here because I'm going to need help getting into that dress."

His smile was blinding as he pulled me into his arms.

OOO

**EPOV**

"Your hands are shaking," Henry remarked with a whisper as I placed the wedding band into the palm of his hand.

"That's because I'm nervous."

"I'd be nervous, too," the boy said quietly. "I mean, if Aunt Bella passes out again…"

"She won't."

"She might."

"I'll catch her," I mumbled. "You just hang on to that ring."

Henry tilted his head. "You're a grouch when you're nervous."

Just then, Marcus's band began to play, and the boy at my side was completely forgotten as Alice made her way down the aisle. I watched as she and Jasper exchanged a loving glance at once another before she took her place on the stage.

"How is she?" I whispered nervously.

"She's beautiful," Alice grinned as she nodded toward the back of the aisle.

Standing there, with her arm linked into the arm of her father, was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. My memory had tried to recall the exact shade of the dress and the distinct shape of the fabric, but nothing could have prepared me for this moment. I was so glad that the veil wasn't hiding her face because I would always remember the beautiful smile on Bella's face when her eyes met mine. It seemed like an eternity, but it was only moments until her father led her down the aisle and into my waiting arms.

The minister spoke of love and commitment and how Bella and I would most definitely face trials in our marriage, but I knew deep in my soul that we'd already battled the most treacherous waters. So many obstacles had stood in our way, but we'd overcome each and every one of them so that we could stand right here in front of our family and friends and promise to love each other until the end of time.

The ceremony was simple – just like she'd wanted – and when the minister told me that I could kiss my bride, we wiped away each other's tears and kissed tenderly as the room exploded with applause.

Since everyone had already eaten and most of the guests were already tipsy, there was really nothing left to do but party. We cut the cake – although I was pretty sure it broke Bella's heart to slice a knife through Pierre's masterpiece – and we spent the rest of the night dancing to every 80's song every recorded. It was long after midnight when the party finally began to wind down, and we made plans to join both sets of parents for dinner tomorrow night since the honeymoon was on hold for now. We stood for more pictures and thanked our family and friends before heading home for our wedding night.

An impromptu wedding hadn't really afforded me the chance to plan for a honeymoon. I had to be realistic and accept that neither Bella nor I could totally blow-off work just because I'd planned a surprise wedding. She had a business to run and I had kids to teach, so neither of us could just mysteriously disappear for a week without notice.

"This summer," I promised her as we made our way back to the apartment. "Any place you want."

"Any place _we _want," Bella smiled as she led me inside. She smiled mischievously as she led me toward the bedroom and asked me to unzip her gown.

"Did you have a nice talk with your mother?" I asked as my fingers fumbled with the clasp. Suddenly, the wedding gown pooled at her feet and Bella turned to face me.

"Do you really want to discuss my mother right now?" Bella whispered.

My eyes gazed hungrily at my wife.

_My wife._

"Hell no," I murmured roughly.

In the next instance, she was in my arms. We tugged furiously at the rest of our clothing until we fell into a heap on top of the mattress.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," I whispered adoringly as our bodies aligned.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen."

We spent the rest of the night making love and talking about our future. We both wanted three kids, a house in the country, and – surprisingly – a dog.

As if there was any doubt, she was most definitely the woman of my dreams.

The next morning, I awoke alone, but I didn't panic. I just smiled and stretched, happy to be alive and thrilled to be a married man.

Suddenly, my perfect morning was shattered by the sound of my beautiful wife retching into the toilet.

OOO

**Just the epilogue to go! :)**

**I am contributing one-shots to a few fandom charities. Please check out my profile for donation information.**

**I have a new story in the works, and I've posted a sneak peek of it on my Facebook account. Just search for SydneyAlice Fanfiction. :)**


	19. The Time of My Life

**AN: Here is the epilogue. :)**

**Chapter songs:**

"_**The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis & the News (1985)**_

"_**Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton (1977 - I'm a cheater)**_

"_**Amanda" by Boston (1986)**_

"_**I've Had the Time of My Life" by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes (1987)**_

**The playlist contains 55 songs and it's so fun to listen to. I hope you've enjoyed it! **

**www. playlist. com/ playlist/ 21268302091**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Epilogue**_

_**The Time of My Life**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**EPOV**_

_**One year later**_

"We now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister announced.

Applause erupted in the tiny church as Emmett grabbed Rosalie and pulled her into his arms. The kiss was not appropriate for church (or public), but the guests just chuckled and shielded the eyes of the innocent children as the happy couple greeted the world as Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Swan.

Luckily for me, myinnocentchild was sleeping peacefully in my arms, completely oblivious to the graphic scene taking place at the altar.

The bridesmaids made their way back down the aisle, and my eyes locked with Bella's. She smiled softly as she walked to the back of the church. I knew she wouldn't be away for long. Neither of us could stand to be away from the baby for more than a few minutes.

Amanda Jade Cullen was the biggest and best surprise of our lives. The morning after our wedding had found Bella hugging the toilet as I called my father in a blind panic. He'd promised me that Bella wasn't dying and then gently encouraged me to buy a pregnancy test.

The rest, as they say, is history.

Bella didn't have the easiest of pregnancies. Her blood pressure had begun to spike during her seventh month, and after much discussion and many tears, she had decided to take a leave of absence from the wedding business. Alice had taken care of everything at work (including the planning of Emmett and Rose's second wedding) while I tried everything in my power to keep Bella relaxed during the last two months of her pregnancy. She became obsessed with yoga and journaling, and two months later, our beautiful baby girl was born. She has her mother's big brown eyes and brown hair, and she was named after the 80s song by Boston and _not_ the 1974 song by Barry Manilow. (Incidentally, I like Manilow, but it's important to Bella that the distinction between the two is made.)

"She slept through that racket?" Charlie grinned as he sat down against the pew and reached for his granddaughter. His tie was already off and hanging limply around the collar of his suit.

"She can sleep through anything," I chuckled as I watched his arms wrap around our baby girl.

Charlie was the epitome of the doting grandparent – as were my parents who were already looking into buying a house in the city. They'd decided that they lived too far away from their children and grandchildren. Renee had visited, as well, and her relationship with Bella was slowly but surely being repaired.

We waited patiently while the wedding party posed for pictures, and an hour later, the crowd flowed toward the reception hall where Henry was already plugged into an amp. He had been invited to play guitar with Marcus's band today and was playing lead guitar during his parents' first dance. He'd been practicing Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight" for the past two months. Of course, it wasn't as good as the original, but it was close enough to make his music teacher very proud. I offered him a supportive fist bump before making my way to the head table.

"Where is our child?" Bella grinned as I took my place at her side.

"With her grandfather, of course."

Bella giggled as she leaned close and tenderly kissed me on the cheek. "Have I told you how handsome you look tonight?"

"Yes, but feel free to tell me again."

With a mischievous glint in her eye, Bella leaned close to my ear.

"You are so sexy, and I want to do dirty things to you, Mr. Cullen."

I swallowed anxiously and tried to remember today's date.

"Has it been six weeks?" I asked hopefully.

Bella nodded excitedly, and it was all I could do not to drag her out of the church.

OOO

**BPOV**

I probably shouldn't have done that, but I just couldn't help myself. He looked so good in his suit, and it had been so long…

"Someone wants her parents," Charlie whispered as he made his way over to us. Nestled in his arms was the light of our lives, and she looked very sleepy and very unhappy.

"Hi, baby girl," I murmured softly. Mandi yawned, and it was amazing how just that simple bodily function could completely melt my heart.

"Let's go home," Edward whispered in my ear, and I laughed quietly as Mandi snuggled against my chest and closed her eyes.

"We can't go home," I said with a grin. "I'm the matron of honor, and I have a speech to give. Besides, I don't want to miss Henry's song."

He pretended to pout, but he couldn't fool me. I knew he was excited about Henry's song, too.

When it was time for my speech, I gently placed our sleeping child back into Edward's arms before standing and smiling into the eyes of my brother and my friend. They had come so far in the last year, and I was so proud to stand by her side today as she re-pledged her life to my brother and to their son.

"If I've learned nothing else in the past year," I began, "I've learned that life is spectacular and spontaneous. I've learned that you can't really plan for anything because you can't predict what will happen tomorrow. I've also learned that you never really fall out of love with your first love, and that sometimes you get a second chance to spend the rest of your life with that one person that your heart just can't live without."

I smiled down at my husband who was watching me with warm, loving eyes. In the crowd, I found the faces of my parents, and they were beaming with pride.

"Emmett, I'm so happy for you. You're the best brother in the world. Rosalie, you are my sister and my friend, and I was proud to stand beside you today. In your eyes, my brother has found his heart's only option. Congratulations."

"Congratulations," the crowd murmured as they raised their glasses in salute.

Emmett pulled Rose onto the dance floor for their first dance, and there wasn't a dry eye in the house as Henry played for his parents.

After the traditional dances and the cutting of the cake, I was more than ready to make a getaway. Miraculously, Mandi had slept through the entire reception – despite being passed back and forth between the grandparents and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper throughout the evening.

"Go dance with your husband," Alice instructed me, and I turned to find my husband standing on the dance floor. A slow grin spread across his face as the lead singer of Marcus's band began to sing the first verse of "I've Had the Time of My Life."

I sighed dreamily as I took Edward's hand.

"Alright, I _know_ you planned this one," I smiled up at him as he pulled me close to his chest.

"I might have planned this one," Edward admitted with a grin.

As we slow danced to the not-so-slow song, I couldn't help but think that life was crazy, chaotic, and wonderful. In the sanctuary of this room, I could see the most important facets of my life.

Weddings. Friends. Family.

To feel so much love was overwhelming, and I didn't realize I was crying until Edward gently brushed a tear away from my cheek.

"Are you happy?" he asked as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"The time of my life," I smiled happily through my tears.

"And I owe it all to you," Edward murmured tenderly.

OOO

**So many people to thank. **

**First and foremost, thanks to Shaina, my beta, for being one of my best friends and keeping me sane. I love you, girl.**

**Thanks to Kathie and Krista for pre-reading. I appreciate your input so much.**

**To my readers – words cannot express how humbled I am by your support. Whether you read, recommended songs for the playlist, reviewed, rec'd this story on your blog, tweeted, hosted read alongs, made banners (thanks Heather), or made blinkies (thanks RoseArcadia)…please know that I am so touched, and that I thank you.**

**I have started a new story called "Pros and Cons." I hope you check it out. I am also donating one-shots to various causes, so be on the look out for those, as well.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
